Betrayed
by mizzxmay
Summary: B&A are BFF, E&J are also BFF, EM&R are the GOLDEN COUPLE. E&J are Mr.Hotshots. B&A secretely admire them but wont admit it. The guys doesnt seem to notice them but everything changes this year. Whether for good or bad, you'll have to read on and find out
1. PROLOGUE

**Hey everyone :) This is my first ever fanfic. So feedbacks would be great :) Tell me what you think. Im not really good at writing, I prefer reading to be honest but I might as well attempt to. If nobody likes it then I'll just stop and delete it. Happy reading :]**

**Summary****:** Bella Swan and Alice Brandon have been best friends since they became roommates at St. Claire Academy in their freshman year in high school. Now they're 16 years old and experiencing typical teenage problems. They're not at the top of the social ladder per say but they're not at the bottom either. Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock are in the same year and probably the most sought after guys in the school. Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale are the golden couple at SCA and best friends to Edward and Jasper.

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER. ANYTHING YOU DONT RECOGNIZE WILL PROBABLY  
BE MINE. (THIS IS THE ONLY DISCLAIMER I AM PUTTING UP FOR THE WHOLE STORY)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

It hurts. A lot.

I trusted him and I shouldn't have. I would say I hate him and curse him to the deepest pit in hell but who am I kidding? Of course I don't, quite the contrary actually.

I wish I never got close to him. Lies.

I wish he never approached me. Lies. Again.

I wish he would just disappear. Even more lies.

The truth is even after what he did I can't bring myself to hate him. And I hate myself for that.

* * *

**:]**


	2. CHAPTER 1

**I live in UK so I'm not 100% sure how the years in highschool work over there. So if I'm wrong then let me know. And I've never been to a boarding school so I'm pretty much guessing how it works :P Anyway I hope you like it :)**

**CHAPTER 1**

My name is Isabella Swan. But everybody calls me Bella. I'm your average 16 year old girl starting my Junior year. I've got brown hair and brown eyes. And I'm 5'4. See, completely ordinary except from the fact that I occasionally trip on thin air. It's ridiculous really, I mean who does that? My family isn't as well off as the other kids here in St. Claire Academy but I don't really mind. My father, Charlie is the Chief Police in Forks and my mother Renee is a second grade teacher.

Summer vacation doesn't finish until next week but we are allowed to come back a week early since most of the teachers are already settled in. Most people arrive on the day but it can get pretty chaotic so to save myself some trouble I usually come back earlier. I parked my red Chevy truck (which is an early birthday present from my parents) on the student parking lot. I made my way to Heidi's room/office (my dorm advisor since freshman year) to get my room key. I doubt she moved us, well I hope she didn't I really love our room. And God help me if we have to change rooms! I still remember the last time Alice, my best friend, dragged me to the mall to get all the decorations and whatnot for it. It's a painful memory and it makes me shudder everytime I think about it!

Two knocks later, Heidi emerged from her room.

"Hello Heidi, how was your vacation?" I smiled and asked her.

"Bella! It was very good actually. I spent it sunbathing and ogling Spanish guys!" She giggled then came over and hugged me.

I always thought of Heidi as a big sister. Being an only child, I pretty much longed for a big brother or sister growing up. She's probably the coolest DA ever. Of course being close with the DA have some pretty cool advantages. You get assigned the best rooms and you also get to choose who you want as your roommate. She's not supposed to play favorites but I'm happy since I wouldn't really be comfortable rooming with some random girls.

"Sounds exciting!" I laughed. We chatted for a few minutes about our vacation. It wasn't much from my side since I didn't really do anything exciting.

"Well I should let you unpacked and get settled in. Same room as last year sweetheart and of course same roommate!" She winked and handed me my keys.

"Thanks Heidi you're the best!" I laughed and went back to my truck to get my suitcases out. I only had to go back twice since I've only got 3 suitcases with me.

Our room was pretty big compared to other dorm rooms. We also get our own en-suite which I'm forever grateful for since the girls in our building usually waste all the hot water and spent a ridiculous amount of time in there. I looked at my watch and saw it's only 4 in the afternoon so I decided to change mine and Alice's bed sheets and put some curtains up. I might as well clean up, the quicker I can get the room set up the quicker I can relax.

Two hours later, I got pretty much everything done. I lie down on my bed and fell asleep. Ten minutes later my phone started ringing, frightening me half to death!

"Hello," I said, my voice sounding coarse.

"Bella? Is something wrong??" I can hear Alice getting pretty anxious on the other line.

I cleared my throat before answering her, "I'm fine Al, I just fell asleep and your phonecall kinda woken me up and frightened me half to death!"

Her bell like laugh filled my ears and I couldn't help rolling my eyes and smile, "So what's up? When are you getting here?" I asked her. I like the peace and quiet and all but I miss my best friend. I haven't seen her in about 2 months!

"Funny you should ask, I'd be there in 10 minutes! I can't stand spending another week with the little demon!" I can only assume that she's talking about her 5 year old brother, Aiden.

"I'm sure you're just overreacting Al!" I rolled my eyes. "I'll meet you in the parking lot in 10."

"See you Bells!"

I approached the parking lot, pleased that her bright yellow Porsche is already parked next to my Chevy. Next thing I knew, a little pixie was running towards me nearly knocking me to the ground!

"Jeez Al! Miss me much?" I said sarcastically but of course I miss her as much. It's refreshing to see Alice again. She's still her usual perky self, I see. She's practically bouncing up and down!

"Aw Bells of course I do! I cannot believe we didn't see each other for 2 months! 2 months Bells! Seriously if you didn't call me I would have hanged that little demon upside down in our roof! And oh my God, Paris was wonderful! They were so many shops! I was literally in heaven! Oh you should've been there Bells!" She said all this at an incredible speed. For such a little person she's certainly very energetic not to mention enthusiastic! But that's just Alice and I love her all the same.

Alice Brandon is my best friend. We met freshman year and we were assigned as roommates. At first I wasn't so sure but that's just me. I'm not usually good with people. You see, I tend to get very nervous and shy around new people. But Alice was different. I came in our room and she literally skipped towards me and hugged me. Yes, she hugged me. I was shell-shocked, I've never had a complete stranger come up to me and hug me before that's for sure! Anyway, seeing the shocked looked on my face she giggled and said "We're going to be the best of friends! I just know it! I got a skirt that would go with that top!" and she skipped back to her wardrobe and pulled the skirt out. Forget introducing yourself to your roommate first; lend her your skirt straightaway! Anyway since that day Alice and I were inseparable. We are completely opposite; I guess that's what made our friendship stronger. She's small, have black hair that stick out everywhere, hazel eyes and completely gorgeous as for me I'm pretty plain (don't get me wrong I don't think I'm really hideous and I'm not the one who puts herself down or anything but I've got my insecurities too). She's majorly rich (her dad is a Hollywood director and her mom was a model), I'm really not. She's vivacious and overly energetic, I'm shy and well easily embarrass. But over the years Alice helped me get over these things and now I'm more confident, I'm still those things but I'm not as shy as I once was.

"I miss you too Al! My summer was pretty boring. But I wouldn't have traded that for 3 weeks shopping non-stop with you!" I said playfully but with a hint of seriousness. As much as I love Alice, I just can't get over her obsession with shopping. I like going shopping as much as the next girl but she takes it over the top! Good thing they're really rich what with her spending ridiculous amount of cash on shoes, clothes and jewelries every weekend and all.

She rolled her eyes at me, "So I guess this is the truck your parents gave you for your birthday?" She didn't even let me answer. "Speaking of whichhhh, will you let me throw you a party? Pretty please?"

Oh no.

"No Alice I wont let you! I didn't let you on my 15th or 16th what makes you think I'd let you now??" I much prefer ignoring my birthdays to be honest but Alice doesn't share the same sentiments as me. Surprise, surprise!

"Oh c'mon Bells! You're 17 in few weeks! Live a little! Please? You won't have to worry about anything! I got it all taken care of!" She pleaded and stared at me with her puppy dog eyes! Damn it! I have to look away or I would probably give in.

"That's the thing Al, I don't want you spending money on me" And I truly don't. Not even my parents. "Let's talk about it some other time. You just got here!"

"Fine! But I won't forget it Isabella!" I cringed at the sound of my full name. I hate it when people use it and Alice damn well knows that.

"Sure, sure" I said, an old habit I got from my friend Jacob back in Forks. "Jeez Al how many suitcases do you have??"

"Eight. The others won't fit so mum is dropping it off next week" She said like it's the most normal thing in the world. Only Alice would need eleven suitcases.

* * *

**GOOD? BAD? Please review :]**

* * *


	3. CHAPTER 2

**Hey I've decided to upload this before I go to school since I'll probably be busy to do it when I got home. I really need to revise for my GCSEs :S. I stayed up last night finishing it so I hope you like it. And I just wanna thank _Tiffanyh06 _and _vinvinong86,_ both of you guys are the first ever reviewer I've ever gotten so thank you :D and these chapter is for you! Enjoy :]**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

It's been 4 days since Alice and I came back. We mainly spent it by catching up with each other. My birthday plans came up once or twice. Ok it came up A LOT. I try to wriggle my way out of that conversation but of course Alice is so good on manipulating me so guess what? I'm having a party thrown by my overactive best friend. Yay. Not. Oh well I might as well let her have her fun.

Tomorrow everyone are due to be back so the campus will pretty much be packed. Alice and I are currently enjoying the serenity of the campus and having it practically to ourselves. There was only about 5 students who came back early so it's been pretty good spending last week of vacation with Alice.

"I can't wait to see everyone back! I've got a feeling this is going to be the best year yet!" She kept bouncing up and down while saying this; I can't help but believe her. Alice has got a freakish way of knowing the future, kinda. Once we were in the dining hall, she was already sat down and I went to get my food. I came back with my lunch and told me to bin it because it's not healthy. I told her she's being ridiculous, how could potato salad be unhealthy? Since she never listens to me anyway, she took my food and took the liberty wasting the $3 I spent on my lunch. I was annoyed to say the least but a day after about a quarter of students were ill due to food poisoning. Apparently something was added on the potato salad accidentally. The lunch lady responsible was of course fired. Nobody was proper harmed though just a really bad case of stomach ache and flu. I asked her how she knew and why didn't she say anything? And she said she didn't know but she had a bad feeling about it. Of course she can't exactly go around throwing people's lunch and who would've believed her anyway? Since then I've learnt to rely on Alice's weird '_premonitions_'.

"You mean you can't wait to see a certain blonde hair, blue-eyed jock that goes by the name of Jasper?" I teased her. Alice, despite her protests, is absolutely smitten with the guy. She might fool others but I know better. Everytime he's in the same room or close proximity as her she gets this dreamy look on her face. It's really sweet and cute! But Alice the stubborn girl that she is won't act on her feelings. God knows why not! I mean it's not like there's even a remote chance of her getting turned down by the guy. He's smart so he should be able to see how wonderful Alice is!

Alice and I aren't exactly Miss Popularity. I mean if she wants to be then she can easily be since she's gorgeous, smart and rich and all but she doesn't enjoy all the attention which is probably one of the few things we have in common. We prefer to blend in with the crowd. Now Jasper Whitlock is Mr. Hotshot number 2 (I'll tell you who number 1 is in a minute) and one of the most popular and sought after guy in our school. I can see why since he's very good-looking, smart and pretty darn rich. He's not my type though. The blonde hair/blue-eyes combination doesn't really work for me. From what I can see and this is from 3 years worth of observing (not in stalker kind of way by the way, but it's hard not to notice when we are in the same class) about the guy is he's the, uhm shall we say more tolerable and decent out of the two. I'm talking about his best friend, none other than Edward Cullen aka Mr. Hotshot number 1. Now, Edward prides himself with the title and of course lives up to the expectation. I'd be the first one to admit that he's drop dead gorgeous, I am not a hypocrite. The majority of girls from our school, and I don't take the term lightly, literally falls on his feet. And the jerk loves it, every week he's sucking faces with a different girl. It's revolting and nauseous if your unfortunate enough (like me) to walk in on them doing it! The guy might look like a Greek God but he's got the personality of a teapot. He's very intelligent though, I don't know how he always seem to ace a test when he doesn't even pick up a book. Seriously, he's captain of the basketball and track team, student body president and has a different girl every week. I don't know how he manages to do all this and still maintain an A average in all his class! I guess that's why he's so popular and him being extremely wealthy doesn't hurt either. His father is a well-known doctor and his mother is a famous architect.

Anyway back to Jasper, oh yeah as I was saying he's actually pretty decent. At least he doesn't go around making out with every girl that throws herself at him. I personally think him and Alice would be a great couple. If he would be able to handle her perkiness that is.

"What!? Of course not! I meant Angela and Ben and the rest of the girls from our dorm!" Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. I laughed and just left it like the good best friend that I am! I was hoping she'd be as lenient to me as I am to her but that's just wishful thinking. She'll come around soon enough anyway.

We wandered around for an hour before retiring to bed. I must say I'm pretty excited to see everyone back as well.

Like every start of the year, the campus is filled with students hugging each other and chatting animatedly about their vacations. New students are looking around awestruck with the campus. I don't blame them I was the same when I first got here. The buildings are modern and we have our own cinema, restaurant and bowling alley inside the campus. And the mall is only a 15 minute drive.

Alice spotted Angela and Ben and dragged me to them. We hugged each other and exchanged with the usual "How was your summer?" and "I miss yous". I'm glad to know that Angela's room is right next door to ours. She's ecstatic that she got a single room to herself. Her roommate last year Jessica Stanley completely drove her insane. Angela Webber is one of my few good friends. Like me she's quite shy but she's an all around nice and friendly girl. She's been going out with her boyfriend Ben Cheney for a year and they're the cutest couple. Reminds me that true love does exist.

Alice and I helped Angela unpacked and get settled in. Two hours later we decided to go to Eclipse (the most popular hangout place in campus) to get some snacks. We sat down on one of the booths and started catching up.

Suddenly I heard a loud booming laugh and turned my head to see that Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock have decided to grace us with their presence. Now I've told you about Edward and Jasper, well Emmett is Edward's big brother and he's a senior. He's big and muscly (but not the gross and over the top kind) with curly brown hair, brown eyes and the loudest laugh I've ever heard. He could awaken the dead with his laugh! Of course being in the Cullen family meant he's also very good-looking and very popular. And Rosalie Hale, well, she's just the epitome of beauty. She's like a walking goddess, honestly! She's tall, statuesque, blonde hair with blue eyes and has the body that models would gladly kill for. Being in the same room as her isn't really good for your self-esteem especially if you're me. She's also a senior and she and Emmett have been going out for 3 years therefore making them the golden couple of SCA.

The four of them are probably the most popular foursome in SCA. It's like an exclusive club specifically for them. I mean none of Edward's ex-girlfriends (if you could even call them that) or Jasper's for that matter was ever seen seated with the fabulous four.

All the girls inside are practically drooling after the three guys and the boys after Rosalie. I'm proud to say I'm not one of those girls. I've still got my dignity left thank you very much. I don't blame them though, Edward looks like a walking Adonis as per usual with his tousled bronze hair and sparkling emerald eyes. And Jasper, well he looks good too. Emmett put his arm protectively around Rosalie and she did the same to Emmett. They're a wonderful pair to look at and it looks like they are really in love with each other.

They sat down on the table across from our booth, Rosalie glanced at us and I felt myself blushing for some reason. Maybe because I've been staring at them too much. I turned my gaze away from the beautiful creatures across from me and I saw Alice looking at me weirdly but I just shook my head, her cheeks turning a rosy colour too but we all know why of course.

We went back to our conversation but I can feel Alice uneasiness (she's trying really hard not to stare at Jasper) so I suggested going back to our dorm. We were nearly at the door when I, of course, trip on thin air.

"Typical Bella!" Alice was laughing and Angela joined in too. Have I mentioned I've got such good friends?

No?

Good.

I picked myself up without any help from them two and didn't dare turn around. I can practically feel people's gazes on my back. You'd think because tripping is practically on my daily routine I'd be used to it by now but it's still humiliating especially if you do it in front of a lot of people not to mention the four perfect beings.

Once we got out of Eclipse I turned and glared at them two who are still laughing, "Ha ha Bella trip how amusing! Great friends you both are!"

"Sorry Bells it was just so funny! I mean there wasn't even a chair or table on the way!" Alice was still laughing but at least Angela had the decency to control herself!

"Seriously Bella you have to watch yourself or you might get seriously injured" Aw Angela is always so caring. Too bad I can't help being such a klutz.

When we got back to our dorm Angela said she's really tired and wanted to go bed early. Alice and I decided to hang out in our room since the lounge was too noisy.

I plopped myself on one of the beanbags while Alice sat cross-legged on her bed, "Al when are you going to finally admit that you're in love with Jasper?

"I am NOT in love with him! I've never even talk to him before! Besides I bet he doesn't even know I exist!"

I snorted and said, "Yeah cos you're such a quite and shy girl Alice! And you two worked together in a project last year! Who did he think his partner was? Tinkerbell??"

"Whatever Bells! And what were you blushing about back in Eclipse anyway?"

I looked away and said "Nothing I was just daydreaming"

"Bella never ever play poker or you'll surely lose! You can't lie to save your life! What were you daydreaming about? Imagining Edward Cullen naked I presume!" She giggled.

"Alice that's just disturbing! Of course not!" I blushed not because I was actually doing that but just the thought of him being naked is… _Stop it Bella! Don't go there, he's a player and he's got enough girls lining up to be his fling for the week_. I do NOT like Edward Cullen for the obvious reasons but that doesn't stop me from thinking he's utterly gorgeous, I'm just a girl after all. I might have had a little crush on him during sophomore year but I got over it. I just had to remind myself that he changes girlfriends faster than Alice finding a good bargain during sale season at the mall and I'm good. And besides he won't even give me a second look anyway. Of course I wouldn't tell Alice that cos she gets even madder when I try saying I'm just plain.

She laughed out loud and said "I'm just teasing you Bells! Relax! Do you wanna watch a movie before sleeping?"

I said sure and we ended up watching "If Only" which is probably the saddest film ever. At the end of the movie I can hear Alice sniffling and my eyes were blurry from the tears.

We said our goodnights and ten minutes later I could hear Alice's soft snores.

* * *

**Please Review :]**


	4. CHAPTER 3

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and alerts! I nearly finished this chapter last night and I was going to post it same night as well but when I tried saving it, it wouldnt work and word shut itself down and all my story got deleted! I was really annoyed. I had to start right from the beginning :S I only finished it today since I've had a lot of revision to do. Well I hope you like it.**

**CHAPTER 3**

The past two days went past really quickly. I don't really mind though, I can't wait to start junior year. Alice and I had gotten our timetables over the weekend. I've got 6 subjects altogether: AP English, AP Biology, Trigonometry, Spanish, Gym and Art. Alice and I have only got 2 subjects together (Spanish and Gym) and we're both gutted about it but oh well.

I woke up early on Monday morning to find out that Alice have already picked out my outfit for the day like she usually does. One of the great things about Alice is she's got an amazing fashion sense and she knows the kind of clothes that I like and that suit me. She doesn't force me to wear mini skirts and really tight tops which I'm incredibly thankful for cos I don't really feel comfortable in them. And besides I most probably won't win that argument. Alice can be really scary and persuasive when she wants to be.

"Morning Al," She's already dressed up and currently applying her make-up.

"Morning Bells! Aren't you just excited!?" I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Only Alice would be so damn happy at 8 in the morning.

After I had a shower I quickly put my clothes on and brushed my hair, ready to go. But Alice insisted on putting make-up on me since I don't normally wear any. I just cannot be asked fussing about what colour eyeshadow would go with my top like some other girls do. Since I didn't want to argue with her today I just let her. I was pleased to find out that she didn't go overboard and only applied eyeliner and mascara. It was 8:45 and we've got 15 minutes left till class starts so we headed off to the dining hall to get some breakfast.

Alice has Trig first and I've got AP English so we said goodbye and went off in different directions.

I found our classroom and there are only 2 people in the room since there's 5 minutes left of breakfast. I started thinking about the past 3 years I spent here and they've been pretty much the same and I just have a gut feeling that this year will be different somehow. I really spend _too_ much time with Alice!

People started piling in one by one in the classroom. Mr. Mason arrived exactly after the bell. He handed us the syllabus for the year and list of authors we would be looking at: William Shakespeare, Mary Shelley, John Steinbeck and Jane Austen. I was secretly pleased because I've read most of their novels. This class should be a piece of cake.

Ten minutes into the lesson Edward Cullen walked in.

"Nice of you to turn up to my class Mr. Cullen," Obviously from the expression on Mr. Mason's face he's not very impressed.

"Sorry Mr. M I got held up!" He said with a grin plastered on his face.

I don't even want to know what he'd been doing. His bronze-coloured hair is messier than normal as though somebody have been running their fingers through it.

"Not a very good start of the year is it Mr. Cullen? I expect you to be in my lesson on time everyday from now on or it will be week's worth of detention! And it's Mr. Mason to you. Now go seat down beside Ms. Swan."

Idiot. He sure knows how to piss a teacher off.

"Where?" He looked confused. Great! Just another proof of how aloof and invisible I've been over the years. Either that or he's a bigger moron than I thought. I mean we've had classes together before so he should at least recognize me! We've never talked though and he's always sat across the room from me. Still.

"The empty seat at the back of the class Mr. Cullen!"

He finally found his seat, genius that he is, and flashed me his famous crooked smile, "Hey, are you new?"

My stomach went funny, probably something I ate during breakfast. I rolled my eyes at him and replied "No" and focused back on my work.

"Oh, I'm…" Before he can finish whatever he's going to say Mr. Mason interrupted him.

"Mr. Cullen please restrain yourself from disrupting my class any more than you already have. If I hear another word from you, it'll be 2 weeks worth of detention!"

Edward grumbled something under his breath but he didn't bother speaking at all for the next hour.

After English I had Art. So I had to get to the Arts building quickly before I get a late slip. This year it's mandatory to choose an Arts subject - Music, Dance or Art. I get nervous performing in front of people and I can't play any instruments so Music is out of the question. Don't even get me started on Dance! Gym is bad enough as it is! Art is the only option I have left, I'm not really good at drawing and stuff but it's the lesser evil of the three. Alice, of course chose Dance since she's been doing ballet since she was 5 years old. I'm really jealous of her gracefulness, something I can never achieve.

Art passed by with no trouble. I actually found myself enjoying the class. It's definitely more relaxing than my other classes. The only downside is Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton is in the same class as me. Don't get me wrong they are pretty nice guys but I detest unwanted attention. And that's exactly what they are. Eric is nice enough, he asked me out during sophomore year and I politely declined him and he got the message but he's still overly affectionate and I'm just not comfortable with that. And Mike well he's been asking me out since he met me in Biology class in freshman year. I said no to every single one of them but he doesn't seem to get the fact that I just don't like him that way. I try really hard to turn him down nicely because I do feel bad but he makes it so damn difficult! I wish this year he would finally grasped that I don't like him.

They escorted me out of the building. Eric said he has to run and do something. I waved goodbye to him and realize I'm alone with Mike. Great.

"So Bella do you wanna have lunch with me today?" So much for my wish.

"Sorry Mike I can't. I have to erm… help Alice with erm… her project and stuff," I'm such a horrible liar! Urgh!

"Oh that's cool. How about tomorrow then?" He's probably the only one who doesn't see through my lies.

"I'm really sorry Mike but I'm really busy," I walked away and didn't give him a chance to say something back.

I tried turning him down nicely and it doesn't seem to work so if I have to be rude for him to get the message then be it.

I have a free period now and Alice is still in class. I won't see her until fourth period in Spanish. I went to find my 'tree', well mine and Alice's. Alice and I marked a giant tree and tied a swing around the branches in the school forest during freshman year and claimed it as ours. We usually go there if we wanted a quiet place to think. Most students are afraid to go exploring inside the forest. It's not dangerous since there aren't any wild animals in there and it's a secluded area.

I just wanted to visit it and make sure nobody took down our swing. I sat on the swing and my mind drifted off to Edward Cullen. I refuse to believe that it was his smile that made my stomach turn funny. I don't want to be just like those girls that are fawning all over him. Besides he didn't even know I existed before he got sat next to me! I am so pathetic.

I went to Trig and as usual I hated it. Mr. Varner was talking complete gibberish. Finally the bell rang and I headed off to Spanish. Alice was already there and saving me a seat. She looked more giddy than normal and that's saying a lot for Alice. I was going to ask her what's up but Señora Cruz walked in and demanded silence from the class.

I tore a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote down,

_You seem giddier than normal. What's up?_

_Later :)_

One word, that's all I got from her. The lesson dragged on and I was relieved to hear the bell for lunch.

"Ok just spill it out Alice I know you're dying to!" I have to steady her with both my hands since her bouncing is making me dizzy.

"Well, second period I had History and I was already sulking because it's so freaking boring! Then I found out Jasper Whitlock is in the same class as me and we got paired up together to do some research on medicine discovery in the past or something, I'm not really sure. Anyway, I was just too happy I'm not paired up with some kid who's way up their asses. And he asked me if I want to meet up after class on Wednesday to start it since he's got basketball practice tomorrow and all. He's so nice and he's not cocky at all! I know we did that project together last year but he barely said a word to me then! I'm just really excited Bells!" She certainly looks it!

I smirked and said "I thought you don't like Jasper?"

"Fine! I like him a LOT! There, happy now??" She pouted.

"Extremely!" I said with a triumphant smile. I knew she'd break down soon enough. "Be careful though Al, I know he's not as bad as Edward Cullen but still I don't want to see you get hurt." I added seriously.

"Thanks for the concern Bells but you know I can take care of myself. And besides we're just studying, it's not like it's a date!"

"Not yet anyway!" I said and she giggled.

I told her about the Mike incident and she snorted and said "Somebody needs to thump that boy's head on a wall, maybe that'll knock some sense into him! Just say the word Bells and I would more than be happy to do it!"

I might do that myself next time actually. Thanks for the tip Alice!

The bell went and I have AP Biology while Alice have free period. I told her I'll see her in Gym and took off.

Mr. Banner had put us all in pairs and they will be our lab partner for the rest of the year. Three guesses on who mine is?

Well done you got it on first try! Of course it's Edward Cullen. Some girls actually sighed and glared at me. It's my fault alright!

We took our seat at the front. I was prepared to just ignore him and only talk to him when necessary but he spoke first.

"Hey you're that new girl from English right?" He really is an idiot.

"I'm not new! I said so in English. I've been here for as long as you have. It's not my fault you're so unobservant!" He's already pissing me off and we've only met 5 minutes ago (not counting English).

"I happen to be very observant so don't talk like you know me," He snapped at me and I just glared at him.

"Oh I know exactly who you are! You womanizing jerk!" I'm not usually this mean and I don't normally greet people this way but this guy brings out the worst in me.

"At least I'm not an uptight bitch!" He retorted. We sat there glaring at each other whole lesson.

The bell rang and I hurried off quickly to Gym eager to get away from that asshole. Alice was still changing when I walked in the changing rooms. She must've noticed the sour look on my face cos she asked me what's wrong so I started telling her about the little exchange between Edward and me.

She looked quite amused which just annoyed me even more. We went out and Coach Clapp said we'd be doing Badminton this month. That cheered me up since it's probably the only sport I'm quite good at.

However since God isn't on my side today, I found out that Edward along with Jasper is in the same Gym class as me. Great. Just great! Sense the sarcasm.

I saw Alice's eyes light up. Oh well at least she's happy. Jasper saw her and came over to us. Of course Edward came too.

"Hey Alice! I didn't know you had gym this period," Looks like he only has eyes for her. I doubt he even noticed me.

"Uhm yeah well I do! Jasper this is my best friend Bella," She said enthusiastically. And just then he finally seemed to notice me.

"Oh I'm sorry I've been rude. My name is Jasper Whitlock, it's nice to meet you," He extended his arm and I did the same and shook his hand.

"You too. I'm Bella Swan by the way," I smiled at him. He seems very nice.

"This is Edward by the way," He introduced him and Edward stood there and smiled at Alice who returned his smile.

I nodded and said "We've met," He glowered at me and I did the same.

Alice sensing the awkward atmosphere said cheerfully, "Well we better get back to the game before Coach shouts at us!"

First day back and I've already made an enemy in the form of Edward Cullen who happens to be the most popular guy in school, best friend of the guy my best friend will probably be dating soon and just happens to be my lab partner.

This is going to be a long year.

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome :]**

* * *


	5. CHAPTER 4

**Big thanks to everyone who added my story to their favourites and especially to those who reviewed it. Thanks guys! This chapter is for you :) Hope you like it. I am also a BetaReader now, just to let you guys know.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4 **

Friday. Thank goodness for that. Classes this year is more demanding than last year. I've had homework every night. I'm practically drained and it's only the first day back!

Edward and I continued bickering, mainly in Bio. Seriously he thinks he's so high and mighty! We've been doing some experiment in class and unfortunately we had to work together. He thinks just because he's clever he can boss people around of course I'm not going to be bossed around by some insufferable ass. Hence the bickering. I tried and pleaded with Mr. Banner to swap lab partners but he stood firm and said something about getting out of comfort zone and working with new people. Have I killed his cat or something because this is just cruel.

Alice and Jasper's study date turned out great according to Alice. She was glowing when she came back after their meeting. They'd virtually spent after classes with each other nearly everyday (except when Jasper has basketball practice). I'm really happy for her. She deserves to be happy and Jasper seems to be doing the job just right.

I started walking towards the Science building even though bell doesn't go for another 10 minutes. Alice has to do some research for her Dance piece so I decided to leave her to it. I was going to find Angela so I can asked her about our Trig homework which I'm completely stuck on. Math was never my strongest subject. But decided against it since lunch is the only free period she has with Ben. I didn't want to intrude. I entered the building and heard quiet moaning sounds. I decided to investigate. The sound seems to be coming under the stairs. I checked and immediately regretted being nosy, I saw a couple making out and groping each other in places I shall not mention. Seriously can they not get a room? It's disgusting how they go at it in public places where people can hear and see them. Do they not care if people see them like this? Not to mention a teacher could just happen to pass by and hear them and decides to check just like I did. Now I am not a prude despite what Edward Cullen said but there's only so much PDA a girl can handle. Even though it was partly my fault, I shouldn't be snooping around but hey it's a free country!

I started walking away before they see me and before I puke my lunch out. I heard noises behind me so I turned around and I can honestly say I'm not the slightest bit surprise to find out who emerged from under the stairs - Edward Cullen and some strawberry-blonde haired girl from the year above.

"I had fun Eddie. We should do it again sometimes. I'm not doing anything tonight if you wanna come by. You know where to find me" Blondie was giggling and winked at him before exiting the building.

I rolled my eyes. Some girls are seriously off their heads. Don't they know he's just using them for his own personal pleasure?

Edward had his back turned from me so he didn't see me. Imagine his surprise when he turned around and saw me standing not far from him. He at least had the decency to look quite embarrass but quickly regained his usual cocky self.

"Stalking me now Swan?" He smirked.

"Oh please don't flatter yourself Cullen! If I knew I'd find you in the building doing God knows what with some girl I would've stayed away a good 100 miles. Your disgusting, weren't you just making out with Mallory the other day?" I said with clear disgust written on my face.

"Didn't know you cared that much on who I'm doing what with Swan. I'm touched," What I would give to wipe that smirk of his face!

"Go to hell Cullen! And don't come back. You're a pig and the way you treat girls makes me sick!" I spat at him. Have I told you how this guy brings out the worst in me?

"There, there, no need to be jealous," The jerk didn't even look perturbed by what I said. I won't be surprise if he prided himself on the way he treats girls.

"You're unbelievable!" Is he for real? I basically called him a manwhore and he thinks I'm jealous!?

"Well thank you! Most girls thinks so too," That smirk is permanently stuck on his freaking face and I just want to slap him.

Instead I shook my head in disgust and started walking towards the classroom. By the time I reached it, the bell went and in he come and sat down next to me. His hair still messy and smirk still in place.

I can't believe I have to put up with him for another hour. Mr. Banner thinks it's a great day to do an experiment, I disagree. It means I have to work with Edward and that's the least I want to do right now.

We had to separate slides of onion root tip cells into different phases of mitosis and identify them. I took the first slide and examined it.

"It's prophase," I said confidently and started writing it down.

"Let me double check first," This annoyed me. Does he think I'm completely incompetent or something?

"I'm not a complete idiot!" I said angrily.

"I never said you are! We're lab partners remember? We should be working together. And I only want to check it For God's sake woman! You need to stop overreacting and relax! Jeez," He said quite amuse, I might add.

I glared at him. The rational part of me agrees with him about the overreacting part I mean but since I'm stubborn as hell I prefer not to listen to it.

We finished the experiment before anyone else and Mr. Banner said we could just sit and talk for the rest of the lesson. I stayed quiet. He didn't bother speaking either so I'm quite glad. But a part of me wanted him to just so I can shout at him since I disagree with everything that comes out of his mouth but that's just dumb. And I have no idea why that though even crossed my mind.

I was eager to get away from Edward, I was actually thinking of ditching Gym. But I don't want to get into trouble because of him.

The downside of Alice and Jasper's newly found friendship is I have to see and spend more time with Edward than necessary since those two came as a package just like Alice and I. This is the only time I restrain myself from talking rudely to Edward. I don't want to jeopardize Alice's friendship with Jasper.

We ended up sharing the same court and playing doubles. I fell on my butt a few times which embarrassed the hell out of me and obviously entertained Edward to no end. It's one thing slipping and hurting myself everyday; it's another doing that in front of the two hottest guys in the school no matter how obnoxious the other one might be. It is STILL humiliating.

I wasn't the only one glaring at him. Jasper constantly apologized for his friend's rude behavior. See he's a very nice guy. I told him to stop apologizing it's not his fault Edward is such a prick.

Rather than be crossed with me for insulting his friend he seems more amused. Apparently no-one has ever talked to Edward the way I do before. Figures. They all worship the ground he walks on. No wonder the guy has an ego that can rival the size of the whole academy!

I was telling Alice about the encounter I witnessed between blondie and Edward during lunch while we were walking back to the dorm.

"It's pretty disgusting, but I don't think it's completely Edward's fault. I mean you see how these girls throw their selves at him Bells. He's only a guy after all what do you expect?" Alice shrugged.

"I can't believe your actually defending his womanizing ways Al!" I said outraged. Alice is supposed to be on my side on this!

"Of course I'm not. I'm just being rational. Seriously Bells I've never seen you so worked up over a guy like this before! Not even Mike who constantly bugs you! Do you fancy Edward?" She looked at me and raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

My eyes felt like it's going to pop out of its socket.

"Of course not! I do NOT like Edward Cullen! How could you even suggest that Alice? Have you been listening at all to what I've been saying?? It's disgusting how he treats girls," I scrunched up my face, remembering what happened during lunch time.

"Relax Bells I was just asking!" What is it with people telling me to relax today? I am very relaxed thank you!

I took a few deep breaths anyway before answering back, "Fine. Let's talk about something else. All the talk about Edward Cullen is making me nauseous. How are things between you and Jasper anyway?" I saw her eyes light up at the mention of Jasper's name.

"Oh my gosh Bells he is the most wonderful guy! He's so polite and charming! And when he talks about something he really likes you can see the passion in his eyes! He's perfect!" She sighed dreamily and smiled.

"That's great Al! He seems like a good guy," And I really do mean it. I might not like his best friend but I genuinely like Jasper.

"He is! I'm really glad we're friends," Her face fell a little. You can tell she wants to be more than friends. "Anyway we should start planning your birthday party! Your birthday is next week! Aren't you excited??" At this she perked up and started going on and on about how exciting it's going to be.

"I already asked Heidi if we can hold it in the lounge and she said it'll be fine as long as we clean up after. And since she trusts us we won't need supervision. She's going to be out Saturday night and won't be back till midnight so she said she better not find any alcohol bottles when she comes back," She giggled at this. I know Heidi wouldn't tell on us to the principal anyway. I don't know exactly what Alice is planning but I hope it won't be too wild.

I only agreed to this because she used emotional blackmail on me. I told her she can't use it again this year.

"Alice I beg you please nothing too over the top. I don't want us all to get into trouble especially Heidi. She's been extremely nice to us," I pleaded.

"Don't worry Bells. We won't be smoking weed!" She rolled her eyes. "Just food, music and drinks. Everything a good party needs! I can buy a few alcohol drinks. Nothing too strong of course. You're going to be 17 Bells not 7! Alcohol is a must. It's going to be your night so I will make sure you enjoy it," She winked and started brainstorming about the decorations and stuff.

I zoned out after this. I'm not really bothered about all this stuff. It's more of Alice's forte. She's the life of the party, I'm the wallflower. I don't know how we ever became best friends. It's one of the mysteries of life I guess.

* * *

**Next chapter is Bella's party. Hopefully I can finish it this weekend. If I don't then please bear with me. I've got a lot of coursework and revision to do :S**

**Please review :]**


	6. CHAPTER 5

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts guys. It means a lot to me. I enjoy reading the reviews so keep them coming in :) Enjoy the story! Links are on my profile**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 5**

I hardly spent anytime with Alice this week. She's been too busy planning my party for Saturday and she doesn't want me to get involve with it. Apparently she wants me to be 'surprise'.

Alice promised it won't be a big party. I tried contributing money but she just shouted at me.

"_Alice here some money you can use to buy the food and drinks," I handed her some of my allowance._

_She looked at me like I just grew a pair of horns, "Bells I've got it all taken care of. I organized this party and I'm paying for it. So don't worry about it and don't even bother arguing with me you'll just be wasting your breath!"_

"_Fine, but you're not allowed to get me anymore present alright?" I tried compromising._

"_Whatever gets you through the day Bells," She just rolled her eyes. _

So here I am in the library at Friday night finishing some homework. Call me sad but I need to maintain my grades if I want to get into a good college. Besides Alice won't allow me in our room since she's finishing some last detail for tomorrow night.

Edward has been surprisingly quiet this week. We only argued once or twice. And he hasn't been annoying me. Not that I'm complaining. I've had enough to think about this week. It was just weird.

I looked at my watch and saw it's already 8. Alice should be finish by now. So I stacked all my books and went out of the library.

I reached the dorm and found Alice on the phone.

"…it will be a lot of fun! I can't wait to see her face! ... Ah huh… Yep I'll see you then!" She turned around and found me standing on the doorway. Her eyes widened.

"Bella your not suppose to be here yet! How much did you hear?" Way to be subtle Alice.

"Al it's already 8, the library was closing! It's been 4 hours since you told me I can't come in here. And don't worry I've not got a clue what you and whoever was on the phone was talking about," I put down my books on the table and threw myself on my bed. I'm absolutely tired.

"Oh that's good. I can't wait till tomorrow night! It will be awesome! And Bells you have to be out of our dorm for the rest of the day because I will be setting it up. I'll come and get you around 4," She explained.

"Where do you want me to go?? Can I not just stay in our room?" I asked. I really can't be bothered wandering around the campus on my own for at least 6 freaking hours!

"Well you can but you have to stay here until then and you can't come down until I say so. I figured you'd want to go out instead of being kept in here. It's up to you though," She shrugged.

"I'll stay here. I've got to catch up on some reading anyway. I promise I won't peep," I figured I'd relax for the rest of the day since I'm going to have a busy night.

"Cool! I'll bring your lunch up so you don't have to go out. I promise you'll enjoy it Bells," She beamed at me.

"I better do! Since I'm going to be treated as a prisoner tomorrow," I said playfully. I found myself actually looking forward to tomorrow night.

* * *

I woke up at 9 and was immediately attacked by Alice. Literally.

"Happy Birthday Bells! I got your breakfast right here. I have to go somewhere and when I get back I'm going to start setting the lounge up. I'm going to lock the doors so people can't come in until the party. I'll come back up at 12 to deliver your lunch. Have a good day!" She said all this incredibly fast and skipped out of the door not bothering to let me say 'thank you' at least.

I just shook my head and went to take a shower. I looked at my reflection on the bathroom mirror actually expecting to look different since I'm 17 and all. But I'm still the same height and still have the same facial features, no difference really.

After eating my breakfast I've decided to re-read Romeo and Juliet and start my paper for English.

Three hours later, Alice came back up to deliver my lunch.

"Thanks Al! Have you finish setting the lounge up yet?" I asked and started eating my lunch. I'm starving!

"Nope I just got started half an hour ago. I should be finishing around 4ish. Then we'll dress you up! Toodles!" I can't wait to finally see what she's been planning all week! And why do I need to take 3 hours getting ready?

I'm pleased to say that the last 4 hours have been pretty productive. I've finished my paper and I've started a new book.

Finally Alice came back up looking pretty exhausted. She instructed me to take a bath while she sets up my clothes and whatnot.

After I got out of the bathroom Alice started working on my hair, blow drying and curling it. Next she started applying my make-up. I knew better than argue with Alice right now. After all she's doing this for me. The hair and make-up took about an hour to do. She won't let me see the mirror until I'm all dress up.

She went over to her wardrobe and took a blue dress out.

"What do you think?" She held it up for me to see.

"It's gorgeous! Is that your dress?" I asked her.

"No silly! It's yours! I bought it for you," I just stared at her.

"Alice I told you not to buy me anymore present! The party is already enough!" I thought I made it clear I don't want her spending anymore money on me. But apparently I wasn't clear enough.

"C'mon Bells I'm willing to bet all my shoes that you haven't even thought of what you would wear tonight! You can't turn up to your own party in jeans and t-shirt! So stop being stubborn and put the dress on," Well she's right, I haven't really thought of what I would wear to the party. I thought it would just be a casual thing. She certainly didn't mention wearing a freaking dress! But she put a lot of effort into organizing the party so the least I could do is put on the dress.

The dress is gorgeous. It's not something I normally wear but this is my party and I'm 17 damn it. It's got a plunging neckline and has a cross lattice back. I put it on; the dress stopped about 3 inches above my knee. Alice then brought out a black high heel shoes which I'm hesitating to put on.

Alice must've seen the hesitation on my face because she said, "It's only 2 and a half inch Bells. It won't kill you wearing heels once in awhile," I disagree but since I'm being adventurous tonight and letting her have her way I might as well wear it. It's surprisingly comfy but I still think it's a death trap.

Alice lend me one of her silver necklace with matching earrings to finish off my look. She went to get the full length mirror near my bed and told me to stand up and turn around.

I was shocked to say the least. The girl staring back at me looks gorgeous! I know Alice is good but I didn't know she's this good. She's officially my fairy good mother! My hair is done in soft curls reaching just above my elbows and my make-up is done naturally but she did a good job bringing out my brown eyes. The dress fits me perfectly accentuating my small waist. It's a bit too low-cut for my liking but Alice insisted it's perfect.

"Thank you so much Al! You're a miracle worker!" I went over and gave her a massive hug.

"There wasn't a lot to do Bells. I told you you're gorgeous! I'm glad you can finally see that," She beamed at me. "Stay here while I go take a shower and get dress ok?"

"Sure thing," I replied. Just then my phone started ringing.

I looked at the caller ID and saw it's my mother, "Hey mom," I said.

"Oh honey happy birthday! Alice told me about your party tonight," I can practically see the grin on my mother's face. Like Alice she wishes I'm more outgoing and a girly girl. I'm willing to bet my iPod that she's even more ecstatic than Alice about this.

"Thanks mom! Yeah well you know Alice. Once she sets her mind into something there's no stopping her. She's actually just finished dressing me up. Where's dad?" I asked her.

"I'm glad you've got a friend like Alice honey. She's a great girl. Oh your dad got called to the station something about a high school prank gone wrong but he wishes you a happy birthday too," She explained.

"Oh right well tell him thanks. How's everything back there mom?" She started telling me about her days at work and apparently dad bought a new flat screen TV and Billy is always coming over watching the game. I really miss talking to my mom. I should really call her more often. We talked for a few more minutes before I told her I have to go.

"Ok honey. Have fun at your party tonight! I love you," She said.

"I will. I love you too mom," And I hung up. It's already 7:10. Party started 10 minutes ago.

"Err Alice the party has started. Shouldn't we already be downstairs?" I mean I should be down there greeting the guest's right? Alice is still finishing her make-up and putting her accessories on.

"Don't be silly Bells. It's your party and it won't start until the birthday celebrant is there. Just relax ok," I guess she's really going all out on focusing the attention to me. Damn pixie.

Ten more minutes and she's finally finished. Alice looks absolutely gorgeous. She's wearing a purple and black chiffon dress with matching purple high heels, much bigger than mine. It's a wonder how she can walk on them! **(A/N: pictures of their dresses and shoes are on my profile)**.

"Ok I'm done. I'm going downstairs first to check everything is alright then you can come down in 5 minutes," She said and went out the door before I can even complain.

Why can't I just come with her now? I stood up and checked my reflection once again. I can't be bothered waiting another 3 minutes so I decided to go down now.

I'm really nervous. What if I trip and break my leg? Knowing me that's not impossible. I took my time going down the stairs. Finally I pushed the door to the lounge open and was greeted by a bunch of people.

I felt myself blushing from all the attention. People were wishing me a happy birthday and I just kept saying 'thank you'.

I found Alice standing nearby, "Oh my God Al! The lounge looks great!" It really does. The sofas were pushed at the side to allow more space. There's a big disco ball in the centre and there's roses surrounding the room! There are about 60 people inside and some are dancing to the loud music and some are sitting down talking to each other. Foods and drinks are at the side.

"I'm glad you like it! It took forever to get the roses set up! But it's worth it," She hugged me and I hugged her back.

Angela made her way towards me and hugged me as well, "Happy Birthday Bella! Nice job Alice!" She directed the last bit to Alice and handed me my present.

"Ange you shouldn't have!" I told her not to bother getting me a present but nobody ever listens to me!

She rolled her eyes and forced the gift bag in my hands, "Take it."

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

"Ooh I'll take that and put it up in our room!" Alice took the present off me and disappeared through the crowd.

"C'mon Bella lets go get some drinks," Angela and I made our way to the drinks table. True to her words, Alice has gotten alcoholic drinks as well as non-alcoholic. I've decided to drink soda since I don't really drink alcohol.

Angela and I talked for a bit. She saw Ben come in and excused herself. Some people were already drunk and it's still early. I saw Mike coming towards me, too late to escape. Damn.

"Hey Bella happy birthday!" He said while drinking beer from his cup.

I thanked him and tried to get away. Drunk Mike is ought to be more annoying than sober Mike.

"You look hot tonight!" He said eyeing me up. I immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Um thanks. I really have to go look for Alice. Enjoy the party," I quickly walked away before he can stop me.

I scanned the crowd looking for Alice but then somebody called out my name.

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie.

I didn't have a choice but to go over to them. I was slightly nervous and intimidated since I'm approaching the perfect foursome.

"Hey Jasper! Thanks for coming!" I am really happy he's here. We have become good friends through Alice.

"No problem! Happy Birthday Bella. You look very nice. I hope you don't mind but I've brought some friends with me. This is Emmett and…," Before Jasper can finish introducing them; Emmett pushed Jasper aside and gave me a big grin.

"I'm Emmett Cullen also known as the most good-looking and funniest guy in the academy!" He said and I can't help but laugh. The guys rolled their eyes and Rosalie hit him over the head.

"Sorry about him Bella, he can't help being such a goofball! I'm Rosalie by the way but you can call me Rose if you want," She smiled kindly at me and extended her hand so I can shake it.

"It's nice to meet you both," I smiled at both of them.

Rosalie handed me a pink gift bag, "Happy Birthday by the way!" I was shock to say the least; I didn't expect to get a gift from them since we've only known each other 5 minutes ago!

I took it because I didn't want to offend them, "Thank you but really you shouldn't have!"

"Oh it was my pleasure! It's from the four of us by the way," She beamed at me. Somehow I don't believe Edward had a part in it. I looked at him and saw him staring at me. I was suddenly feeling self-conscious. As usual he looks like a Greek God wearing jeans and blue button down shirt.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie excused themselves to get some refreshments. It was awkward standing there with Edward. I was secretly praying he would say something already.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. He coughed before speaking, "Happy Birthday Swan. Great party didn't know you were capable of throwing something like this," I rolled my eyes. Typical Edward, of course he has to include some kind of insult to that.

"Thanks. You're right I'm not capable of throwing a party like this. Alice did all the work so you should be complimenting her," I said truthfully. He's still staring at me and it's making me feel really paranoid. Have I got something stuck on my teeth? Or is my mascara running down my face?

"I'll make sure to find her. You…" Before he can finish whatever he was going to say I heard Alice shout my name.

"Bella! Bella there you are! Oh hi Edward," She looks really excited. "I've got a surprise for you!" She sang.

Before I can ask her what it is I felt someone cover my eyes from behind. I quickly turned around and when I saw who it was I squealed, which is so unlike me but I was so surprise and glad to see him!

"Jacob! What are you doing here!?" I threw my arms around his neck. Now I mentioned Jacob before. He's my other best friend and we grew up together. I'm older by a year but Jacob acts like a big brother to me and I love him to bits.

"Happy Birthday Bells! Alice told me about your party and she asked me if I can come and surprise you. I said yeah I'm more than happy to do it so here I am," So it was him she was talking to last night! "I miss you Bells!" He hugged me back nearly crushing me! Then handed me my present. I took it without arguing.

"I miss you too Jake! I'm so glad you came!" I said beaming. "Thank you Alice!" I said hugging my other best friend.

"You're welcome!" She hugged me back but then she saw Jasper so she went over to him.

"I see Alice got to you," Jacob said eyeing me up and down. "You look beautiful Bells."

"Aw thanks Jake," I said and kissed his cheek.

I forgot Edward was still standing there, "I'm sorry about that. What were you saying?" I said apologizing and felt myself blush by the way I acted. He looked mad and was looking at Jake with a stony expression.

"Nothing. I'm going to go get a drink," He left before I can say something.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jake asked.

"What? Him? Of course not! He's the biggest player in school!" I exclaimed.

Jake raised one of his eyebrows, "He looked pretty pissed at me. I think he's jealous."

"Jealous my ass. Ignore him. He's got really bad mood swings," I said trying to brush it off as nothing even though I was wondering myself why he looked pissed off all of a sudden. He looked pretty happy when I was talking to him before.

I found out that Jacob is staying at the local hotel for the night. He said goodbye around 11:30 because he has to go back before 12. I hugged him and thanked him again for coming and for the present.

I spent the rest of the night getting to know Emmett and Rose. Even though Emmett looks tough I saw the soft side of him tonight. He's just like a big teddy bear. There's no dull moment when he's around that's for sure! And Rosalie is such a sweetheart. You'd think because she's so popular and beautiful she would be a stuck up bitch. But she's completely the opposite of that. She's pretty down to earth and really nice. Alice spent the night talking to Jasper. And Edward is nowhere to be seen. Probably under the stairs again making out with some girl. Somehow the thought of him doing that formed a knot in my stomach. It's probably the alcohol talking. I'm pretty sure Alice spiked my drink.

The last people left around 2ish. I felt really tired and a bit dizzy, I just wanted to go to bed but Alice and I still have to clean up. Jasper, Edward (who turned up eventually) Emmett and Rose stayed behind to help us even though I insisted they don't have to.

It only took us half an hour since there are six of us. I'm pretty sure it would've taken Alice and I two hours to do it if we didn't have help. We left all the roses up because Alice said it brightens up the lounge. I thanked all four of them for coming and helping us clean up.

When we got to our room I thanked Alice over and over again for the party and the surprise.

"You're welcome Bells! I had fun organizing it. I told you you'd enjoy it didn't I?" And I really did have an awesome time. I got to see Jacob and even made some new friends.

"Before I forget Bells here's your present," She handed me a blue gift bag.

"Seriously Alice you'd given me enough!" I tried refusing but she won't take no for an answer. She also insisted on opening all my presents now even though it's nearly 3 in the freaking morning!

I unwrapped all of it just to shut Alice up and so I can finally get some sleep. Angela and Ben got me a collection of Dan Brown's novel. Alice got me a full outfit which is really cute. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rose got me a really nice sundress (which I'm pretty sure came from Rose) and the new album from Linkin Park; I wonder how they knew I'd been dying to get that CD. Jake got me a bracelet with a single charm on it (a wolf) which I knew he made himself. I absolutely loved all of it.

I went to wash my face and change onto my pj's. I'm pretty exhausted so I decided I'd sort my things out tomorrow instead. I thanked Alice again for a wonderful party and said goodnight.

* * *

**Please review :]**


	7. CHAPTER 6

**Thanks to all my readers! I'm glad you guys like it :) Keep the reviews coming in :P**

**CHAPTER 6**

A week has passed since my birthday. The Monday after I've had people coming up to me telling me they had a great time at my party. I really owe Alice one. It's all thanks to her.

Alice and I have just finished Gym and were getting out of the changing rooms when somebody called out her name.

"Alice! Wait up! Hey uhm can I talk to you for a second?" Jasper said. Poor guy looks nervous.

"Sure," Alice said perkily.

Jasper ushered her at the side. I raised my eyebrow at Edward silently asking him if he's finally asking Alice out. Since we've come back those two have been spending an incredible amount of time together. Alice insisted they are just working on their History project. Clearly Jasper really likes Alice. How else can he handle being around her giddiness all the time?

Edward nodded his head. Finally. About time too.

Since the party Edward has been pretty distant to me more than usual and I have no idea why. We talked in class once in awhile but you can tell it's such a hard work for him so I didn't even bother making an effort to talk to him. I actually miss our little banters.

On the other hand, I talked more and more to Rose and Emmett. Alice, Rose and I once went shopping and I've only got one word to describe it. Torture. Complete and utter torture. Going with Alice is bad enough but going shopping with them two should be illegal. I'm not even kidding. They dragged me from shop to shop and they completely forgot about food even though I tried to usher them to the food court. We were in the mall for 9 hours. Nine freaking hours!

And Emmett is like the big brother I never had. He's a complete tool but a very caring and funny one at that. He really makes me laugh. I am really glad Jasper introduced us to each other (and I can only hope they feel the same) cos there would be no way at all I would be hanging out or talked to them if he hasn't.

I saw Alice hugged Jasper and came over to me with the biggest grin on her face, hey eyes twinkling from excitement. She literally dragged me out of the building and led me inside the forest and towards our 'tree'.

Then she squealed. Very loudly I might add. I actually had to cover my ears to protect it since she would probably damage my eardrums. Good thing she restraint herself from doing that around the campus. People would think we're right psychos!

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God Bells! He asked me if I wanted to have dinner with him tomorrow night! Of course I said yes! And he said 'great! It's a date then'! Oh my God! I can't believe he asked me out! I'm going on a date with Jasper Whitlock tomorrow night! Aaaahhhh!!" She's bouncing up and down screaming from excitement and I'm incredibly happy for her. She finally got the guy of her dreams.

"That's great Al! But you might wanna calm down before you pass out!" I said laughing.

"I'm just so happy Bells!" Her face suddenly looked worried, "Oh no what am I going to wear!? C'mon we have to go back to our room so I can plan my outfit!" Before I can say something, she dragged me out of the forest and kept hold of my wrist until we got to our dorm.

"Al seriously you're cutting off my circulation! Calm down you've got a lot of clothes!" I freed my wrists from her grasped and shook it letting the blood flow back.

"Sorry Bells," She said sheepishly.

"Sure, sure. Anyway like I was saying you've got tons of clothes! I'm sure you'll find the perfect one," She started rummaging through her closets, next thing I knew clothes were flying all round the room.

She spent the next 2 hours going through everything she's got before she finally found the one she's content with.

"Found it! It's perfect!" She's holding up a cute black dress. Perfect for Alice.

At least I can sleep peacefully tonight without her grumbling about not finding anything good to wear.

* * *

Friday. At this moment I'm glad I've only got two lessons with Alice. I mean I'm really happy for her and all but some days I really don't know how to handle her perkiness. This is one of those days. She's extremely excited about her date tonight. And she won't stop bouncing up and down!

I was on my way to Biology when I saw Rose. She waved and started making her way towards me.

"Hi Bella! What's up? Having a good day?" She asked.

"Hey Rose! Not much really I'm just on my way to Bio now. Well I suppose its been ok. You heard about Alice and Jasper?" I asked her.

"Yes! Jasper is quite smitten with our little pixie. He's liked her for years. He just wouldn't admit it and he was too shy to do something anyway. I'm glad he finally grew a pair of balls this year!" She laughed softly and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well now at least I know he likes her as much as she does. Well I have to go Rose. I'll talk to you later ok," I said.

"Of course, I'll see you then Bella. Enjoy your class!" She hugged me and I hugged her back before going our separate ways.

I entered the classroom to find Edward already seated next to my seat. He had his headphones in and is listening to his iPod. He didn't bother acknowledging me so I ignored him as well.

Mr. Banner came in and explained that we have to work with our lab partners for a month for some written project which is a big part of our grades. I groaned. Perfect! Just what I need! Working with Edward Cullen who seems to hate me more than ever for a whole freaking month! Absolutely great!

"So when do you want to start with the project?" I might as well try to be friendly.

"How about tonight?" Well I wasn't expecting that. I didn't expect him to co-operate but I'm glad he is, save me from begging at least.

"Sure, I'm free. Uhm where do you want to meet?" I was going to suggest our room but that would be awkward having Edward in my room so I'm leaving the choice up to him.

"Library. Around 6 is that ok?" He looked at me and I found myself getting lost in his emerald eyes. _Snap out of it Bella!_

"Uhm.. Yeah that'd be gr-great," Pathetic. He just looks at me and I lose all coherent thoughts. _Don't let him have that control over you Bella! He's a player and a proud one at that!_

The rest of the lesson passed by without another word from Edward. In Gym, Alice and Jasper was on their own little world. Edward and I didn't bother telling them to snap out of it. They look really cute anyway.

"He's so pathetic. He hasn't even had his first date with the girl yet and he's already whipped!" Edward surprised me by actually talking to me. He's looking at them two and was shaking his head at Jasper.

I couldn't help but let out a giggle, "Well I think it's cute. Do you know where he's taking her tonight?" Alice has been driving me crazy coming up with ideas on where he would take her on their first date.

"Yeah but I can't tell you or Jasper will kill me for ruining the surprise," He smirked at me.

"Fine! So are you actually talking to me now?" I think I caught him off-guard with my question.

"What do you mean?" He looked confused.

"Well we didn't exactly started off in the right foot but you still talked to me and after the party you just basically pretended as if I don't exist," I shrugged making it look like it was nothing but I was actually dying to know what is inside his head.

It took him a few minutes to answer.

"Oh. I guess I just didn't know what else to say," Somehow I didn't quite believe him but I didn't want to press the subject further.

It was quite for a few minutes before Edward started talking again.

"How about we start on a clean slate?" He looked at me.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Now it's my turn to look confuse.

"I figured it'd be a lot easier for both of us to work together without the hostility and all," He shrugged.

Oh. "Clean slate it is then," He flashed me his famous crooked smile and I swear my heart felt like it grew butterfly wings all of a sudden. It's fluttering like mad.

How could one person have that much effect on me?

"I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you," He extended his hands so I can shake it. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you too," I decided to play along. Once my hands connected with his I felt a current of electricity went through me. I had to jerk my hand out quickly.

He looked a bit shocked, maybe from my actions. But I'd rather not marvel around the idea anymore. It'll probably give me a migraine.

Coach told us all to go get changed. Alice was already walking out with Jasper so I had no choice but to walk with Edward.

"I'll see you tonight Bella," He said before entering the boys changing rooms. My heart started beating rapidly again from the mention of my own name. Oh God. I am seriously pathetic. It's the first ever time he actually called me by my first name and I have to admit, I like it.

I entered the changing rooms and found Alice nearly done changing.

"Thanks for leaving me on my own all lesson Alice!" I pretended to be annoyed at her. Her eyes widened. Who knew I was so convincing?

"Oh I'm so sorry Bells! I didn't mean to! I'm a horrible friend aren't I?" Oh no. I didn't mean to upset her! I was just playing around!

"I'm just joking Al! Of course you're not a bad friend!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't do that! I actually thought you were mad at me!" She pouted so I went over and gave her a hug.

I just laughed and we went out linking arms.

Half an hour later, Alice is prancing around our room trying to find her necklace. Jasper is picking her up at 5 and its only 3:30pm. I rolled my eyes.

"Al it's in your jewelry box remember? You put it back there the last time you wore it," I said.

While she's getting ready, I laid down on my bed looking forward to tonight's study date with Edward. I'm really pleased that he decided we should start off fresh. Our first meeting was disastrous to say the least. I hated him and he hated me. But I can't help feeling there's more to him than a womanizing jock. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him making out with some girl for weeks now. Weird. But I'm secretly pleased. I actually found myself wanting to be friends with Edward Cullen. It's probably inevitable anyway. His best friend is going out with mine and I've become good friends with his big brother and his girlfriend. We're bound to be thrown into each other's company a lot so why not make it easier for us? I don't like having an enemy anyway.

An hour and a half later, Alice was all dressed up pacing up and down the room.

"Al please stop pacing! You're making me dizzy!" I said for about the tenth time that night.

"I'm sorry Bells. I'm just really nervous! What if I mess it up!?" I rolled my eyes. I can't believe Alice is saying all this. It's usually me who worries too much.

"You'll be fine Al seriously. Just be yourself and…" Before I can finish there was a knock on the door.

I went to open since Alice went to check her outfit one more time. I opened the door to find Jasper standing there holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Hey Jasper!" I smiled at him then turned back, "Alice! Jasper's here!" I shouted.

"Hey Jazz," Alice smiled shyly.

"Hey Alice. You look beautiful. This is for you by the way," He handed her the roses.

"Aw thanks Jazz! That's so sweet!" She said and giggled. She went to put it in a vase before leaving.

"Take good care of her Jasper!" I told him.

"I will. Have a good night Bella," He said.

"Bye Bells!" Alice chirped.

"Have fun you two!" I called out.

I've decided to look over our Biology project to pass time and so I'd know exactly what I'd be looking for when I go and meet Edward.

When I got in the library Edward wasn't there yet so I picked a table where he can easily spot me. I'd gathered some books and waited for him. I put my headphones in and was listening to Muse.

Five minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Edward. It looks like he just got out of shower. His hair is still wet. I took my headphones out and put my iPod back in my pocket.

"Hey I'm sorry I'm late. Coach made me ran another lap during track practice," He explained and sat down across from me.

"Don't worry about it. I've already gathered some books so we just need to look for the right information," I have to stop myself from staring at him. It's not my fault he looks so damn hot right now! Urgh! _Contain yourself Bella! You do NOT like him!_

During the hour we found some really useful information. Since it's a Friday night Edward didn't really want to spend all his time in the library. I didn't either to be honest.

"Do you want to go Eclipse to get some dinner? I'm starving!" Edward asked after we've packed up. I said sure since I'm actually really hungry. But then I realized I have to eat with _him_. _Well duh! Obviously since he asked you!_ Oh well we are starting a clean slate. What's the harm of eating dinner with him? Either that or I'd have to eat by myself which doesn't sound too appealing if I'm honest.

The walk to Eclipse was long. Only because Edward kept getting stopped by a bunch of girls asking if he wants to hang out with them tonight. I was really annoyed; I was actually contemplating going dinner with him at this point.

He looked over at me and apologized. He looked pretty sincere so I decided I won't ditch him after all.

When we got in people were staring at us. I felt myself blush from the attention. They're probably wondering what the hell I'm doing with _the_ Edward Cullen.

I tried to ignore them and went and joined Edward at the queue. After we got our food he handed his credit card to the cashier and before I can protest he told the guy to charge my food to his card as well. I was fuming!

"Really Edward I can pay for myself you know!" I said angrily.

"What's the big deal Bella? Most girls won't complain," He can't seem to see my logic.

"Well I'm not most girls," I heard him mumble something under his breath but I continued like I didn't even hear him, "I don't like people spending money on me. Besides it's not like this is a date." Ha. Fat chance!

He just shrugged his shoulders, "Just eat Bella."

"Fine," I grumbled and started eating my pasta, only cos I'm starving and I don't feel like arguing with him further. That won't really help the "starting on a new slate" thing we talked about.

It was quiet for a few minutes and I couldn't stand it anymore so I asked him the first thing that came to my mind.

"What's your favorite colour?" I realized what I said and nearly thumped my head on the table. _Seriously Bella?_ Wow I really am pathetic.

He looked surprise but answered nonetheless, "Blue. Yours?"

I blushed cos I was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt, not that it's relevant at all or anything.

"Green," I said without thinking and blushed even harder. Only lately my favorite colour has been blue. And I'm guessing the reason behind my quick change of mind has something to do with the colour of his eyes. I really need to stop the word vomit before I humiliate myself even further. Thankfully he didn't ask why I was blushing.

We made more small talk after. We mainly discussed our lessons and Alice and Jasper. We didn't really talk about ourselves which I'm quite thankful for. Who knows what else I'm going to blurt out tonight? Not that he's got any idea about the meaning behind my favorite colour! Well at least I hope he doesn't!

He walked me back to our dorm after even though I told him he doesn't have to.

"Thanks Edward," I didn't know what else to say. I mean what would you say to the guy you hated before who suggested 5 hours ago that you two should start over again for the sake of your Biology project and he just so happens to pay for your dinner and walk you back to your dorm? Not to mention he's a walking Adonis! See not too easy is it! "Well this wasn't so bad," Yes I'm a complete genius. Let's see what you can come up with!

"Yeah, well when do you want to meet up again to do the project?" He asked me.

"It's up to you. I'm free whenever," I've seriously not got a very exciting social life. But he doesn't need to know that.

"Well I've got basketball practice tomorrow and I'm going out with Emmett and Jazz on Sunday so I can't do it this weekend. How about Monday after gym?" He looked at me expectedly.

"Sure we'll do it then," I told him

He smiled at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach. This is getting out of control! It's just a smile for Pete's sake!

"Good night Bella," He said.

"Night Edward," I said and watched him walk away before I went inside.

So this was an unexpected turned of event. Edward and I are actually getting alone. I wouldn't call us friends yet but I've got a feeling he'll be around for a bit. _Well I hope so_. Urgh! I don't know how or why these thoughts are creeping in my head lately.

I plopped myself on my bed and suddenly wished its Monday already.

* * *

**Please review guys :]**

* * *


	8. CHAPTER 7

**First of all I am really sorry it took a while to put this chapter up. I've been so busy for the past few days. And I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to update as often in the upcoming months. I've got really important exams coming up so I would be spending the majority of my time studying it for it :( I really hope you guys won't abandon this story, I would update whenever I can, promise :).**

**Secondly, can I just clarify that at this point Bella is still unclear of her feelings towards Edward (hopefully this chapter helps you understand it). She's obviously attracted to him but she doesn't want to fall for him. If that makes sense. This is because she doesn't want to be like the other girls that throw themselves all over him and also she's scared of getting hurt. So she's trying to contradict and keep reminding herself about the bad things about Edward. I know it's not fair on Edward's side but Bella is very stubborn. And I'm really sorry to say that this story is all in BPOV. In future I might do it all again in EPOV (whenever I'm writing a chapter I always consider what Edward would be doing or thinking) and that's only if there's a high demand for it. But right now I'm just focusing on writing good chapters and finishing the story :)**

**Finally, hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

My first month back as a junior here at SCA has been interesting to say the least. Once again Alice is right. This year will surely be different from the last 3 years.

It's been 2 weeks since Edward and I decided to start off in a clean slate. And it's been 2 weeks since Alice and Jasper started dating and I'm happy to say that they are completely smitten with each other.

I'm also happy to say that Edward and I are slowly becoming friends. I feel a bit more comfortable around him now and he seems to be warming up to me more as well. We'd spent quite a bit of time together working on our Bio project after classes and stuff. I was actually quite impressed with how well we're working together. I half-expected him to ditch me to do it by myself so he can go around snogging girls but he didn't. Like I said before, it's been awhile since I saw him with a girl. I wonder what brought the change.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward and I are planning to go catch a movie inside the campus tonight. I've been spending more of my free time with Rose as well. She's quickly becoming one of my best friends. She's not only got killer looks but she's also got brains and attitudes to go with it. She and Emmett are planning to go Dartmouth next year. It's a shame we've only started talking to each other this year but we'll just have to make the most of the time they have left here. I would really miss them two when they leave. I know we've only been friends for awhile but I feel really connected with them.

After Alice finished getting her look together we set off to meet the rest of the guys in the cinema.

We arrived there in 5 minutes since it's not really far off our dorm building.

Alice immediately went to Jasper's side and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Rose and Emmett were making out. Edward looks disgusted. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you two mind saving that later on, when people aren't around!? I seriously don't need to witness my brother sucking faces with her girlfriend!" Rose and Emmett are more flamboyant about their relationship than Alice and Jasper. I have to agree with Edward, it's really uncomfortable having to see them make out right in front of you.

"Shut up Eddie! Don't be a hypocrite!" Emmett playfully punched Edward's arms. "Do you know how many times I've witness my little brother groping some random girl's ass? I'll tell you how many times, more than I would want to! So shut your face my little player!" Emmett smirked obviously satisfied with his comeback.

I looked over at Edward and he looked furious. He looked like he's about to punch Emmett.

Jasper, the sensible guy that he is, suggested we all go get our tickets now. Emmett was still smirking and Edward just glared at him.

"Come on, just ignore him. He's just fooling around," I whispered to him. He at least relaxed.

It took us about 20 minutes to decided which film to watch. Rose and Alice wanted to watch the new romantic comedy movie while the guys wanted to see the horror one. Since I'm a coward when it comes to watching horror movies, I had to agree with Rose and Alice even though I don't really like romantic movies either. They're too clichéd and cheesy.

The guys volunteered to buy all our tickets and snacks if we agree to watch the horror movie. I, of course, said no freaking way! But the other 2 was easily bought off. Needless to say I was in a very bad mood.

"Cheer up Bella! It's just a movie," Edward was carrying our popcorn and turned to talk to me. He seemed to have regained his good mood back.

"I can't believe those two gave in that easily! I really don't even like horror movies!" I won't admit to him that they always give me nightmares afterwards. I wouldn't look at mirrors for months when Alice, Angela, Ben and I went to see Mirrors!

"Aw is ickle Bella scared of the big bad horror movie?" He said teasing me.

I glared at him, "Shut it Eddie!" I know he hated that nickname so I used it deliberately.

He just laughed and bend down to whisper, "Don't worry Bella I'll protect you."

I felt the heat travel up to my cheeks. His breath tickled my ears and made my heart beat faster. It always does it when he's near me.

I rolled my eyes (I mean what else am I suppose to do?) and told him to stop fooling around and we entered the cinema. Rose and Emmett were already seated right at the back and Alice and Jasper were seated in the row in front of them. There was no seat available on either side of them so we had to go find one by ourselves. I bet they did this on purpose! I shot Alice a dirty look which I'm sure she caught because she just smirked at me. Great now Edward will see how much of a coward I am! Thanks a bunch Alice. She's a bigger coward than me when it comes to watching horror movies so we always stick together so we can hide behind each other when the scary bits come up but obviously she found someone better to hang on to! I can't exactly grab Edward and hide behind him now can I? Even though that thought isn't so bad. Hhmm. _Bad Bella! Don't think about that!_

We found a seat right on the other side. My palms are already sweating and I feel a bit sick.

"Hey Bella you ok?" Edward must have noticed my nervousness.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said nonchalantly.

The first bits weren't that bad. I actually started to relaxed but that didn't last long. I got really scared on one scene I accidentally grabbed Edward and hid behind him. I didn't even notice his arm going around me.

"Is it over yet?" I whispered.

"Not yet," He whispered back. It stayed like this for another hour. I would bury my face on his shoulder and he would put my arm around me to console me and tell me when the scary bits are over.

Finally we walked out of the cinema. Rose and Alice came out with disheveled hairs, sore lips and wrinkled clothing; you could tell they didn't pay attention to the movie at all. Emmett and Jasper wore identical grins. Ew. What have they been doing for the 2 hours? Never mind forget I asked that. I don't really want to know.

Alice and Rose excused themselves to go toilet. And of course they dragged me along against my will.

"So I take it that Jasper and Emmett got more attention from you two than the movie?" I nearly burst out laughing. Their faces look comical.

"Of course not Jasper and I was watching the movie!" Alice denied. I rolled my eyes. Little pixie can lie smoothly most of the times but not right now. The evidence is staring straight at me!

"So did you like the part where the girl was abducted by the alien?" I asked.

"Yeah it was really scary," She replied.

"Al there wasn't any alien in the movie. It was a about a serial killer!" I couldn't help laughing now. Her face went bright red.

"Give it up Alice. I could hear you moaning from behind!" Rose giggled.

Gross. I didn't need to know that.

"Fine!" Alice pouted. "So what were you and Edward doing then Bells? We both know how you get when watching horror movies," She smirked.

Now it's my turn to turn bright red. I should really know better than to embarrass Alice. It doesn't really work out in my favour at the end.

"It wasn't even that scary so I was fine!" I lied.

"Sureee," Alice said still smirking and Rose looked very amused.

I should really know better than to lie as well. But there is no way I'm admitting to Alice, well not right now anyway, that I was scared shitless. And I was clinging on Edward nearly the whole time.

After minutes of re-touching their hair and make-up and straightening their clothes, we went back out to find the guys waiting patiently for us well except Emmett that is.

"About time!" Emmett said loudly. "We were about to leave you girls behind! What took you so long?"

"Shut up Emmett! I had to sort my make-up and hair out because you messed it up!" Rosalie poked his chest and shouted at him. Emmett's expression immediately softened.

"Sorry Rosie! But you know you liked it," He said wiggling his eyebrows. Rose just hit him and rolled her eyes.

"Okkk then. Shall we go get something to eat?" I asked the whole group before we found out in detail what them two had been up to.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett shouted. I rolled my eyes. He would be the first one to agree. Of course.

We went to Eclipse, got some foods and sat down on one of the booths. The two couples were once again on their own little worlds leaving Edward and I to talk to each other.

"I'm really sorry I kept grabbing you back in the cinema," I apologized and tried very hard not to blush but obviously I can't control that so I just avoided looking at him.

He chuckled. "It's fine Bella."

"I hate horror films! They're the worst! All they do is make you afraid to do stuff and gives you nightmares!" I complained.

He seemed amused by my little rant. "It's just fiction Bella. So what kind of films do you like then? Romance, I'm sure" He sounded so sure of himself.

"No! They're too cheesy and besides it's so predictable. You'd think directors could come up with more unique and different storylines! It's always boy meets girl, girl falls in love with him, boy falls in love with her, and they live happily ever after! That just doesn't happen that easily in real life. I guess I'm just a realist," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I agree. That's the problem with most girls, they live in a fantasy world," He said seriously and looked at me . I swear I could see fascination in his eyes. I snorted. Fascination? Of course not. I'm not very interesting after all. "And the lines are very cringeworthy! Can you really imagine a guy telling a girl nowadays _'You're my everything. I'd die without you!'_ like they do in those crappy romantic films?" He said his tone lighter and joking.

"Not really but you never know Cullen you might just find the right girl and you'll be the one saying that then where will you be? Eating your own words I'm sure," I said teasingly.

We talked and argued some more about our favorite films and other stuff. It's weird how I can totally be myself around Edward. Usually I'm very quiet and preserved. I always tend to keep what I'm thinking to myself except of course around Alice. She can read me like an open book so there's no point hiding it.

After an hour or so we decided to leave since it's getting late. Emmett and Rose said goodbye and went a separate way than us since their building is on the other side of ours. The boys insisted on walking us back since its late and all. Their dorm building is about 10 minutes away from ours.

Alice and Jasper were at the front whispering sweet nothings, I'm sure, to each other and holding hands. They look so cute together. It makes me wish I've got someone beside me as well. _Edward's beside you._ My subconscious was saying. Well literally yes but I meant someone I can share those kind of moments with. _But you still want it to be Edward._

I snorted at the thought. That is very unlikely to happen. We just started getting along. Besides he can pick any girl he wants (and of course he already has) so why would he even bother looking at me? I don't really care it's not like I like him anyway. _Keep telling yourself that Bella. Then some miracle might happen and you'll believe it!_ Is there a switch button to these thoughts? Cos I would really want to find and turn it off. It's really annoying! I mean what normal person argues with their selves in their head? Only me. Figures.

My head has been invaded by Edward Cullen lately. Only because he intrigues me to no end. Especially now that we've become friends. Sometimes he really does surprise me. I didn't expect him to be really nice and dare I say it, a gentleman after what I've seen for the past years and I'm talking about how he treats girls by the way if you haven't already caught on. Maybe that's why they always seem to keep on chasing him even after he dismissed them. I wonder why he was like that in the first place. Does popularity really turn you into a jerk? And what made him stop? Not that I'm complaining or anything. I really like the new Edward. He's my friend. _Who happens to mesmerize you with his eyes and makes your heart beat faster whenever he smiles!_ Shut up!

"Bella? We're here," I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by Edward's velvety voice.

"Oh right. Sorry I dozed off for a while there," I apologized. He looked curious.

"Can I ask what you were thinking?" He's looking intently at me as though hoping he'll be able to read my mind. Thank God he can't or I'd have to move to Iraq! What would he say if he knew I'd been thinking about him non-stop? Probably will think I'm an obsess stalker or something.

"Uhmm… I was uhmm…" What can I say? I was thinking how I can get lost in your eyes forever. Yeah. I've got a feeling that wouldn't go down too well.

"Bella! What are you still doing outside? Come on," I've never been happier to hear Alice shout at me!

"I have to uhm go. Alice is wa-waiting for me. Goodnight Edward," I didn't even bother looking at him or waiting for him to say something, I just quickly went inside without looking back.

Well that was awkward. Well done Bella! I really need to stop thinking about him too much. It's not doing me any good except make a bigger fool out of myself in front of him!

* * *

Days passed by and Edward and I started spending more and more time together. We usually meet up after classes to keep working on our project and we usually hang out in my room since Alice is always over at his and Jasper's room and we really don't want to disturb them.

It's Wednesday afternoon and we were in my room trying to put together all our ideas for our final presentation.

"Thank God we're nearly finished with the project!" Edward said. I was actually disappointed. Did that mean we won't be hanging out anymore and he's sick of spending his free time with me? _Nobody is forcing him to spend this much time with you!_ One part of my brain is saying.

"Yeah, I know," I didn't mean it to come out that way, almost sad.

"It's just that I wouldn't want you to work on it by yourself since Coach is starting to schedule our basketball practice everyday now. We got our first game of the season in two weeks time so I won't be around much to help you with it," He explained.

"It's ok Edward you've helped a lot, don't worry about it. I wouldn't mind finishing it by myself," I smiled at him. At least it's not because he's sick of being around me all the time.

"I'll still try to work on it with you whenever I'm free though," He smiled back. My heart started beating rapidly. Again. When am I going to stop reacting this way? It's getting out of control. Argh!

"Aren't you sick of me yet?" I said playfully.

"Of course not! You happen to fascinate me Bella. You're not like other girls," He said seriously.

I snorted, "You can say that again. I mean how many girls do you know trip on thin air at least 5 times a day?"

"Don't worry I'll always catch you," He winked at me and I punched his arm lightly.

* * *

True to his words Edward has been very busy with basketball practice for the past week. I haven't really seen him that much; I don't want to call him without any excuse in case he thinks I'm desperate to hang out with him or something. How embarrassing would that be? I really miss him (more than I should) even though we've only been friends less than a month. On the bright side at least our project is finished at last.

My phone started ringing so I checked the caller ID and saw that it's Rose. I was slightly disappointed cos I thought – alright hoping it was Edward.

"Hey Rose," I said.

"Bella what are you doing tonight?" She asked.

"Uhm nothing why?" I was just lying down on my bed listening to music as usual.

"Come over to my room and we'll watch some movies and catch up. Bring Alice as well," She instructed.

"Sure I'll come but Alice isn't here," Alice is currently watching Jasper during practice. I went with her once but I couldn't stand all the girls screaming for Edward and the rest of the players. Alice seemed peeved off as well but since she's a loyal _girlfriend_ she still goes. I've really not got a reason to be there. Edward has enough girls to be cheering him on along with the cheerleaders. They're screams were really annoying and was giving me a headache so I stopped going.

"That's fine I'll see you in a bit then Bella," Then she hung up.

I might as well go; I've got nothing better to do anyway.

When I got to her room Emmett was already pigging out on the snacks.

"Hey Bells!" He said with a mouthful of nachos in his mouth.

"Em that's gross! I don't want to see the food in your mouth!" I said.

He laughed loudly and I rolled my eyes.

"Ignore him Bella, he can be such a pig most of the time! He's not even supposed to be here, are you Emmett?" Rose said sternly and turned to face him.

"Aw come on Rosie! I'm bored! I just want to hang out with my beautiful girlfriend and my lil sis!" He said pouting. I felt a surge of pride when he called me his lil sis. Emmett pouting is one of the funniest things I've ever seen. He's such a big baby sometimes!

"It's supposed to be mine and Bella's girl time! But if Bella says you can stay then you can," She then looked at me so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Its fine Rose I don't mind having a baby around," I said teasingly.

"You love me really Bells!" Emmett shouted once again.

"Emmett don't talk when your mouth is full!" Rose scolded.

"Sorry Rosie," He said after swallowing his nachos.

It's funny watching them two argue. Rosalie certainly wears the pants in their relationship! Which is really funny because you don't expect a guy like Emmett to be completely under the control of his girlfriend. But then again Rosalie isn't your average high-school girlfriend more like a freaking supermodel! So I guess most people would let him off except for Edward and Jasper of course.

We decided to just talk and catch up instead of putting a movie on since it caused another argument between the two of them.

"So Bells what's going on with you and Edward?" Rose asked all of a sudden while reaching out for another soda.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I said confused.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together lately. I was just wondering if you two are secretly dating or something. Do you like him?" She said and I started choking on my drink.

Emmett patted my back, really hard I might add. "Thanks Em. Uhm nothing is going on with Edward and me. We were just working on a project together. And of course I like him, we're friends now remember?" I explained.

"Is that what they call it these days eh Bells, 'working on a project'?" Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Emmett! We were doing a Biology project!" I said, my face heating up.

"Sure Bells whatever you say," He said smirking and winked at me. I can feel myself getting more flustered.

"Shut your face Emmett!" Rose said and glared at Emmett. "I believe you Bella. It's just that I've known Edward for awhile now and he usually don't spend this much time with a girl without him getting something out of it. But I guess he's finally growing up," Rose addressed me.

Emmett guffawed loudly all of a sudden making Rose and I jump from our seats.

"What the hell are you laughing at Emmett!?" Rose shouted at him

"It's just… (laugh)… Edward… (laugh)… growing up!" Even more laughter.

Rose and I just rolled our eyes at Emmett's childishness.

We continued talking for the rest of the night about random stuff, thankfully there was no more questions about Edward although Emmett was still making snide remarks but one look from Rose shuts him up immediately. He would then continue telling us stories of him and Edward growing up. About the mischief's they get up to and all the pranks he pulled on him. Some of his stories had me in complete stitches. Needless to say I had a good, fun night thanks to Rose and Emmett.

It was around 10 when I finally said goodbye and thanked them for a great night.

Rosalie had me thinking about Edward though, more than usual. But does that mean I like him as more than friends? _Of course it does! You think about him 24/7 and dream about him for crying out loud!_ Shut up for a minute! Anyway like I was saying, sure he's very good-looking and he takes my breath away, literally and I like spending time with him but does that mean I actually really fancy him?

I don't want to admit it out loud but yeah. The honest answer is yes. I always knew it but I just didn't want to acknowledge it because I was hoping it would go away if I just leave it and pretend my feelings for him aren't completely platonic like it should be. Clearly it hasn't gone away, if anything I think I like him more than ever. And it scares me because we are talking about Edward Cullen here, the biggest player SCA has ever seen. I need to get over it or I'll probably end up being hurt. Besides now that we're friends I don't want anything to jeopardize it. And I'm sure if I get my feelings on the way, the friendship we've slowly worked for will surely go out the window faster than Emmett can eat a whole pie. It would just be too awkward if he knows and he doesn't feel the same way. _But what if he does? _Somewhere around my head was shouting.

I laughed at the absurdity of the thought. Of course he doesn't. Liking Edward is seriously messing with my mind. I need to do something about it and fast before I completely lose my sanity! Or maybe I already have. How else can I explain liking the most dangerous guy (well to me he is since he's already in so much control of my mind and emotions and he doesn't even know it!) in the academy? Aarrgghh!!

* * *

**It might take awhile to put up the next chapter so I'm really sorry :( **

**Please review! :]**


	9. CHAPTER 8

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy so I'm really sorry. I really should be revising today but I thought I'd finish this chapter for you guys. Keep the reviews coming in :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

It's the first basketball game of the season tomorrow and Edward, Jasper and the rest of the team have been working really hard. Alice said she'd be happy once it's all over and they've won so she and Jasper can spend more time together. Edward have been working twice as hard since he's the captain and all so we haven't really hung out for the past two weeks. You'd think because I don't see him as often then my so called feelings for him would go away. Well you thought wrong. And no-one is more frustrated at it than me.

It's really not fair. He's got more than half of the female population from our school falling all over for him; I really don't need to add to that number! Maybe it would have been better if we didn't start all over again and into a clean slate. _Who are you kidding Bella!? _Alright, fine! I don't regret it but it certainly didn't do me any good even if I liked it. I mean look where it's gotten me!? Falling for Edward Cullen! Its messed up I know.

"Alice are you ready yet?" I shouted. She's still in the bathroom doing God knows what. We're going over at Rosalie's for dinner. All the guys will be there too. Coach gave them the day off to relax and rest for the game tomorrow.

"Just give me one more minute Bells!" She called out from the bathroom.

"Hurry up Al!" I'm getting quite impatient. She's been in there for about half an hour!

"Jeez Bells! Impatient much?" Finally she's out.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on. They're waiting for us"

"Eager to see someone? Maybe a certain bronze-haired boy," She said with a knowing look. I haven't told Alice anything about my 'feelings' for Edward but I told you she's kinda psychic. I know what she's trying to do and that is to get me to confess to her. Sorry Al but this time it won't work. I'll avoid it for as long as I can.

So obviously I chose to ignore what she just said, "I'm sure Jasper can't wait to see you. So let's go!"

"Alright let's go!" She suddenly became perkier. I knew mentioning Jasper's name would do the trick.

When we got to Rose's room, Jasper opened the door.

"Hey Jazz! I miss you!" Alice gave him a hug. I just rolled my eyes. It's only been an hour since they last saw each other!

"Hey I miss you too baby," Jasper said directly to Alice. "Hey Bella," He added and I just nodded at him and entered the room. Emmett was sprawled on the sofa watching television and Rose was on the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo!" Emmett said loudly. Then again when was Emmett ever been quiet?

"Oh good you're here Bella! I don't know if the roast is done or not, will you please check it? I'm really not good at cooking but I thought I'd give it a shot," Rose said. That's one of the good things about being a senior. The room they give you is like a mini apartment, complete with kitchen, bathroom and living room.

"No problem," I always cook whenever I'm back at home so I know a thing or two about cooking. "Leave it in for 5 more minutes and it'll be ready."

"Thank you Bella. It's unbelievably hard to get help around here!" She shot Emmett and Jasper a dirty look.

Jasper put both his hands up as if surrendering, "Sorry Rosalie but you know I'm not skilled when it comes to cooking. I probably would have caused more damage than actual help."

"Sorry baby but there's a game on!" Emmett said whining.

"Excuses, excuses! You two just don't want to get off your fat asses!" Rose shouted.

"Uhm where's Edward?" I asked Rose. He's nowhere to be seen.

Jasper answered, "We left together but then we saw Tanya and she demanded to talk to him alone. So I left them to it."

Who's Tanya? I wanted to ask Jasper but it's really none of my business. And I don't want him to get the idea that I like Edward or something. That would be embarrassing and awkward.

"Who's Tanya?" Thank you Alice!

"She's a senior. She and Edward hooked up a couple of times last year," He explained.

Oh.

Senior. Wow. How the hell am I suppose to compete with that? Another reason why I need to get over this 'crush'. There is no way he'll notice me with all the gorgeous and older girls throwing their selves at him.

"Tanya is the closest Edward has ever been into dating a girl. But then she started going out with James, another senior so Edward steered clear. But I heard her and her boyfriend broke up over the summer. Maybe she wants him back," Rose said looking at me. I swear she knows something too about how I feel towards Edward. Am I really that transparent? I really need to get friends who aren't so freaking observant! I'm guessing she's trying to get a reaction out of me. Tough. I'm pretty good at hiding my feelings when I really want to. And right now that comes in very handy. There is no way I'm giving them the reaction they wanted. I'm guessing its jealousy.

"I heard they already hooked up once this year," Jasper added. He's probably right; he's his best friend after all.

"What does uhm Ta-tanya looks like?" Well I needed to say something! I was the one who brought the conversation up after all.

"Strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes, tall," Jasper shrugged.

Oh, wait. Is she the same girl I saw him making out with under the stairs a couple of weeks ago? Most probably. Now I really am depressed. She's almost as pretty as Rose. Almost.

"She's annoying! Personally I don't want my little brother even though he's a manwhore to get involve with her again. She's got quite of a reputation in our year," Emmett said frowning. Rose was wrinkling her face in disgust and nodded in agreement.

Just then Edward came in through the door without knocking so all of us were quite startled to say the least.

He closed the door behind him and said, "Hey guys, is dinner ready yet?" He turned around to find us staring at him. "Ookkk what did I miss??"

Emmett was the first to speak, "I was just telling the guys the time you broke into our neighbor's backyard naked and Mrs. Felt nearly had a heart attack!" Wow he sure can lie.

"You dared me to! You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!" Edward was red in the face.

"You did what!?" Alice exclaimed.

"I thought he told you?" Edward said now confuse.

"Not really. We were talking about something else. I don't know why he said that," I said choking back laughter.

Emmett was laughing so hard he nearly fell off the couch, "Dude I was just fishing! I thought you'd deny it! It's completely your fault they know about it now! Don't blame me!" He said still laughing hysterically.

"Emmett! You asshole!" Edward said angrily and glared at him. Emmett sure knows how to break the ice. Previous conversation = forgotten. Edward didn't bring it up again.

"Alright little kiddies break it up! Dinner's ready so everyone help me set the table up and that includes you too Emmett! No excuses!" Rose shouted.

Everyone got up to help even Emmett who did so grudgingly. He is such a big baby!

Dinner was more relaxed; Edward ignored Emmett which was fine with all of us since we didn't need anymore argument tonight. We all know they haven't seriously fallen out so none of us bothered to get them to talk to each other.

All six of us were seating around the dining table and we were mainly discussing about tomorrow's game. Edward and Jasper was updating us on their practice and what to expect tomorrow and stuff. I'm not a big sports fan myself so I usually don't watch the game. I pretty much know the basics though.

"The wolves have been our rivals ever since so tomorrow's game should be interesting. It's the opening game after all, that's why Coach worked us twice as hard this year," Jasper said.

"They don't have a chance in hell of winning tomorrow. The team's in great shape," Edward said confidently. "And besides we've been waiting to play them again after what happened last season."

"What happened last season?" I asked curiously. I told you I don't go to the games. I'm absolutely clueless.

The rest of the guys looked at me like I just said I'm moving to Mars well except for Alice. She knows about my aversion to sports.

"Bella doesn't really attend any sporting events around the campus and I don't really bother telling her about it. It'll be like talking to a brick wall," Alice explained. I blushed. She could've said it more subtly!

"Well last time we played against them we won fair and square but their captain, Crowley said we cheated and stuff. Team got really pissed off and it just caused a big argument which led to a fight. Crowley punched Edward here which of course he returned and everybody just joined in and started fighting with each other. It took about 6 teachers to break it up," Jasper explained.

"I cannot believe you didn't know about it Bella! It was all everyone can talk about for the rest of the semester!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh right. Sorry? I don't really listen to rumors or stuff, my brain just kind of shuts off when it comes to it," I said sheepishly. "Seriously guys stop looking at me like that!" My face getting hotter and hotter.

"Crowley is a scumbag anyway," Edward said grimly.

"I can't wait till tomorrow! It'll be really exciting!" Alice said bouncing on her seat. "Promise me Jazz that you won't join in any fights! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I promise sweetheart. There won't be any fight I swear," Jasper said and leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek. Aw.

"Alright all this mushiness is making me nauseous guys! Save it when you're alone. Jeez it's so hard to be around couples all the time!" Edward said complaining.

"You're such an ass Edward. You're just jealous. You really need to find a proper girlfriend," Rose looked at him then threw a meaningful look to me. I felt myself getting redder and redder. My face is probably the same colour as a tomato. Kill me now please!

I coughed and got up the table, "Everyone finished? I'll start washing up," I said and started putting the plates in the sink.

"I'll help you," I was surprised to hear Edward volunteer.

The rest of the guys went back to the living room to watch tv.

It was quiet at first except for the tinkling sounds of the plates and cutleries.

"So you really haven't been to see any basketball games here in campus?" Edward asked.

"Not really. I'm not really into sports that much," I answered honestly.

"But you'll come tomorrow though right?" He said looking at me. I looked at him and regretted it in an instance. Once again I got lost looking into his bright emerald eyes. _Snap out of it Bella before you embarrass yourself!_

"Uhm yeah. I don't think I've got a choice anyway," I said laughing. "Either Rose or Alice will drag me anyway." There's not a chance I'd miss this game. After all Edward asked me to come. _Well technically he didn't asked you straight out to come see it, he asked if you're going to_. I can pretend can't I? So shut up. Oh God here I go again arguing with myself.

"If you don't want to then don't let them force you Bella," He said with a tinged of sadness in his voice. Why sadness? I wonder.

"No of course I want to," I said eagerly. I don't want him to think I won't be there to support him or anything. After all that's what friends do right? _Friends-shfriends! You like him! You'll be there because he will be. Simple as_. "I'll be there to support a friend," I looked at him and smiled. He looked lost in thought for a second but he smiled back. It's really not fair he can dazzle people like that especially me.

"Good. I guess I'll find you around the bleachers tomorrow cheering for me," He said with a wink. It's all I can do not to hyperventilate right now. _Ugh! Can you hear yourself Bella? You sound pathetic._ The more rational or whatever part of my brain was saying. Seriously there's so many voice inside my head right now I can't keep up with it! I'm really going insane aren't I?

"Ha ha. Don't be too full of yourself Cullen. I'd be cheering for the _whole_ team not just you! Sorry to break it to you but the world doesn't revolve around Edward Cullen!" I was pretty pleased with my response. At least I said something and it wasn't embarrassing or stupid. I mean considering what frame of mind I was just in 15 seconds ago.

"Now, now Bella that's just a nasty thing to say! You're breaking my heart here!" He said clutching his chest for a more dramatic effect.

I rolled my eyes. We finished washing up so we went back to the living room to join the rest of the group.

We chatted for another hour then we all decided to have an early night. The guys needed their rest for tomorrow and I personally was really tired.

* * *

It's the day of the game and Alice and I are on our way to meet up with Rose and Emmett so we can go and grab the good seats before anyone else.

None of us have seen Jasper and Edward all day since they've been up early and have been doing last minute practicing for the game. They really take these games seriously.

Alice is bouncing up and down as usual. She's wearing Jasper's letterman jacket. She was ecstatic when he gave it to her last night. Apparently it's a big deal.

"So Emmett how come you're not in the basketball team?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It's more of Edward's sport really. I prefer football," He said shrugging. I completely forgot he's the captain of the football team.

I looked around and saw loads of people are already here and there's more coming in now. I looked at my watch and there's about 10 minutes left till the game starts.

The hall is buzzing with excitement. The cheerleaders came in and all you can hear is guys whistling.

"That's Tanya, the one blowing kisses to everyone" Rose whispered to me.

Yep it's the same girl I caught Edward making out with. My heart sank. She's definitely Edward's type: gorgeous, confident and a cheerleader. I'm neither any of them. _Stop bringing yourself down! You don't know for sure what his type is!_ Well it's been pretty clear for the past years! It's not as if he'd ever been with the quiet bookworm type, has he?? Oh my God I can't believe I am arguing with my self in my head again.

"Bella?" I felt someone shook me and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ye-Yeah?" I said and saw it was Rose. She looked concerned.

"The game is starting," She said. I saw the other team has been introduced. The Wolves. Well they certainly look unfriendly. All you can hear now is loud boo's coming from the crowd. Emmett the loudest of them all.

"Emmett sit your butt down!" Rose hissed.

"Here comes our home team The Lions! And the captain - Edward Cullen!" screamed the commentator. The crowd went wild and started chanting _Go Lions!_ The girls were screaming for Edward! It was complete madness!

"Is it always this crazy?" I asked Rose.

"Yeah pretty much!" She said laughing.

I focused myself back to the teams and saw Edward looking around. He saw us and waved. The girls behind us shrieked so loud, the people nearby including us had to cover our ears.

"Flipping heck! Shut the hell up!" Emmett boomed and that shut the girls right up.

Rose smirked and cuddled next to Emmett. I laughed and focused back on the game. It already started and Edward was the first one to score. Needless to say the crowd has once again gone crazy. I found myself screaming as well alongside Rose and Alice.

The scores are really close. The wolves are ahead by one point and there's only a minute left of the game. Everyone is standing up and holding their breath. Jasper has the ball and there's 3 large guys closing in on him so there's no way he can shoot.

38 seconds.

Jasper's moving around but the guys are moving in sync with him. They've completely have him trap. He needs to pass the ball soon if they want a chance in winning.

24 seconds.

The crowd is completely silent. All eyes are on Jasper. Alice is bouncing up and down not from excitement but from anxiety. Emmett is cursing under his breath. Rose and I just watched anxiously.

14 seconds.

Jasper went to his right but quickly passed the ball to his left, confusing the 3 guys. Edward caught it and immediately went to shoot the ball before the opponent team closed in on him. The ring is pretty far away. The crowd held their breath.

5, 4, 3….

The ball went in and the crowd went berserk. Edward was pumping his fist in the air and the whole team went to hug him. The opponent team looked shocked and angry, shaking their heads. I can see their Coach shouting at them.

Alice turned to me and hugged me really tightly and we both started bouncing up and down. What can I say? She's rubbing off on me! And our team just won! So give me a break!

Emmett shouted, "Hell yeah! Wolves stink! Lions are the best!"

The crowd was shouting in agreement. The team let Edward go. The wolves captain, Tyler Crowley (Rose pointed him to me during the game) was making his way to Edward. The crowd immediately went silent. Probably expecting a fight. I held my breath.

Crowley looked serious, "Don't think you won completely Cullen. There's still the championship game. And you'll be sorry," He walked away smirking. He didn't even let Edward get a word in. He really is an ass.

"Whatever you asshole!" One of the team members shouted.

"Loser!" Another one added.

The crowd started shouting obscenities to the other team including Emmett of course.

The cheerleaders tried to calm the crowd down by doing a cheer which seemed to work. Few more minutes later the team exited the hall along with the cheerleaders.

Everyone also started to make their way out of the hall.

"So did you enjoy you very first game Bells?" Alice asked linking her arms with me and skipping.

"Yeah! It was really fun. I really got into it. Who knew watching sports isn't that all boring?" I said smiling. I truly enjoyed it. The spirit from the crowd is infectious!

"Crowley is a pompous bastard! Someone ought to punch the hell outta him! I'd be more than happy to do it!" Emmett said loudly causing some people to look at us.

"I'm sure Edward would beat you to it. He completely hates his guts remember?" Rose said.

We waited outside the building for Edward and Jasper to congratulate them.

Jasper came out and Alice threw herself at him. Jasper hugged her back laughing.

"You were great out there Jazz," Alice said looking him straight in the eye.

"Only cos my lucky charm was out there," He said staring back at her.

I had to look away everytime they do this cos it feels like a private moment between them. It makes me feel really uncomfortable cos I feel as if I'm intruding into something really personal which is really silly since they're not doing much except stare at each other, still. Sometimes I think it's definitely as worst as witnessing Emmett and Rose have a full on make-out session right in front of you.

Emmett was talking to one of the team member. Rose was beside me rolling her eyes at Jasper and Alice.

"And you said Emmett and I are bad!" Rose said nodding at them two who are still gazing at each other's eyes.

I just laughed and I was about to say something when Emmett called me.

"Bella come here for a sec. I want to introduce you to some people," I went over shyly. I'm really bad at meeting new people, I'm sure I've mentioned before.

"Guys this is Bella Swan. Bella this is Peter and his girlfriend Charlotte," Emmett said nodding at a tall guy with brown hair who's got his arm around a pretty blonde girl. They smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"Yeah you too," Charlotte said and Peter nodded.

"That's Garrett and Kate," He pointed to another beautiful couple. I feel really intimidated surrounded by all of these beautiful people. Both of them smiled warmly at me in which I returned.

"And this one is Brett Harrison. Edward and I have known him since we were young. Our families are friends," Emmett explained and nodded towards a tall blonde guy. He's very good-looking. _Not as handsome as Edward though._ Shut up. I can't be biased.

"Hi Bella. It's nice to meet you," Brett said and held out his hand.

I shook it and smiled at him, "You too."

"Where's Edward??" Emmett said impatiently.

"He's still getting changed. He should be out in a minute," Brett explained. "There he is," He nodded towards the doorway.

"Edward! That's my little brother! I'm proud of you! You showed that pathetic piece of shit who's the boss," Emmett boomed.

"Shut up Emmett. You're embarrassing! Rose put your boyfriend back in a leash before he hurts someone!" Edward said jokingly.

"Bye Edward! I'll see you at the party," Tanya said walking out of the building winking at him. I felt a pang of jealousy pass through me. It's completely ridiculous. I've got not right to be.

"No can do little brother! We've got a party to go to!" Emmett said loudly ignoring Tanya. Some people are already gone. There's only me, Rose, Emmett, Edward and Brett left standing outside.

"What party?" I asked.

"The after party. We always have it after we win a game. It's only for team members and cheerleaders. And their friends of course," Brett answered. "So are you coming?"

"Am I invited?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Of course you are! I'm inviting you," He replied.

"Come on Bella. It'll be fun," Rose said.

"Sure I'll come. If that's okay with Edward," Edward looked annoyed so I thought I should check with him. Does he not want me to go?

"What? Of course it's okay. I'd love it if you come Bella," He said and smiled at me. I immediately relaxed. I thought I did something wrong.

"So what are we waiting for then? Come on! Jesus you guys are dramatic!" Emmett said shaking his head. He put his arm around Rose and both of them walked away.

Now I'm left to walk with Brett and Edward. I gotta tell you, it's very awkward. Even more so than walking with Edward alone.

"So I take it you two have met?" Edward said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Emmett introduced Bella to us while we were waiting outside for you," Brett answered.

"Congrats by the way. You guys were great out there," I said.

"It was the best opening game ever that's for sure. Edward was determined to beat them. So well done bro," Brett said grinning.

"Thanks Bella. Brett it was a team effort. It's not just me. Everyone contributed," Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Always the humble man eh Edward," Brett said and the ice is broken. Thank God.

"Humble? Edward? You're kidding right? I always thought Edward is an ego-maniac," I said sounding shocked.

Brett started laughing, "She got you there bro!"

"I'm so glad you think so highly of me Bells," Edward said feigning hurt.

We continued talking and laughing like this until we reached the sports hall where the party was being held.

Brett is a very nice and easy going guy. He's in Emmett's year and the three guys have been best friends since their parents introduced them to each other when Emmett and Brett were 8 and Edward was 7.

I found myself really enjoying his company. He stuck with me throughout the night. And we just talked about random stuff. He's very easy to talk to and there were no awkward pauses. Edward always comes over but somehow someone always interrupts and takes him away so we didn't really talk much. I was disappointed cos I was hoping I could spend more time with him.

If Brett wasn't there then I would've left the party hours ago. Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen and Rose was busy trying to keep Emmett under control. He's had too much to drink and was louder than usual which is saying a lot. After most of the teachers left, someone snuck in some alcohol and also spiked the punch.

"Brett! I need your help. We have to get Emmett out of here before a teacher comes in and find out he's drunk," Edward said loudly over the music.

Brett, Edward and I went over to where Rose was trying to stop Emmett from getting up.

"Oh thank goodness you two are here! Get his ass out of here before we all get into trouble! He is such a doofus! I can't believe he drunk so much tonight!" Rose said clearly very annoyed and frustrated.

Brett and Edward went on either side of him and helped him up.

"Em will you try to act normal and sober for just 2 minutes so we can get you out of here?" Edward asked.

"Sure thing pretty boy! Anything for my little brother," He said slurring. Oh dear. This is going to be harder than we thought. He's completely out of his head!

"He's in so much trouble tomorrow! Right Bella and I are going to go check if there are any teachers around. Edward keep your phone on. Bella will call you when it's clear," Rose said and dragged me out.

"Okay hallway is clear. Call him now Bella," Rose instructed and I did what I was told.

"Hey Edward. Hallway is clear you can bring him out now," I said.

"Okay thanks Bells," He said and he hung up.

Three minutes later we saw Brett and Edward supporting Emmett up. I feel really sorry for them two. Emmett doesn't exactly weigh like a feather.

Thankfully we didn't come across any teachers on the way to their building. It was one hell of a work trying to keep Emmett quiet though. Some people we passed kept glancing our way because he kept shouting out random things.

It was really embarrassing and Rose was furious.

Once we got to his dorm room Rose thanked us and said she's got it under control.

"Brett you should go get some rest as well," Edward said.

"Sure thing. I had a good time tonight Bella. I'll see you around" Brett said and hugged me.

"Yeah I did too. Goodnight Brett," I said and hugged him back.

He went inside his room which is just two doors down Emmett's.

That left Edward and I. We went out of the senior's building and started walking towards ours. He looked completely worn out.

"You look exhausted. You should go get some rest too Edward," I said concerned.

"I'm fine. I'll go to bed once I walked you to your room," He turned to me and smiled slightly. Even that tiny smile made my heartbeat go faster.

"You don't need to do that. I'll be fine. Seriously you need some rest Edward," I said. It's really sweet that he wanted to walk me but he looked ready to pass out.

"Don't be stubborn Bella. It's nearly 1 in the morning. It's dangerous for a girl to be out by herself at this hour," He said. I rolled my eyes cos he sounded like my dad.

"Seriously Edward we're inside a school not some little town full of weirdos and serial killers. I'll be fine. Besides it's only a five minute walk from your building," I argued. We'll pass his dorm building first so if I have to push him inside then so be it. I can take care of myself.

"Whatever Bella. I'm still walking you back," He said firmly. He can be really stubborn as me when he wants to be.

We reached his building and I stopped.

"Go in Edward. You can walk me back some other time when you don't look like you're about to pass out. You're exhausted okay so stop arguing already and go get some sleep. I'll text you when I get in to let you know I didn't get abducted or something okay. Now go," I said sharply.

He looked like he was about to argue but I cut him off.

"Edward go please," I went and hugged him and I felt him hug me back. We stayed like that for a couple more seconds before I let go unwillingly.

"Goodnight Edward," I said.

"Night Bella. Don't forget to text me," He said seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"I won't," I watched him go in satisfied.

Truth be told, I hate walking alone at this time of night. It gives me the creeps but I won't admit that to Edward. I started fast walking and sighed in relief when I reached my dorm.

I opened the door quietly careful not to wake Alice up. I got my phone out and texted Edward – _I'm in my room. Didn't encounter any serial killers or got abducted by aliens ;) Goodnight Edward x_

I went to the bathroom and washed my face and changed out of my clothes. I saw that my phone have one unread message. I opened it and saw it's from Edward.

_I'm glad :) Sweet dreams Bella xxx_

I had a grin on my face after reading his text message. The kisses at the end probably didn't mean anything but a girl can dream!

* * *

**I probably won't be able to update in another 2 weeks or so cos I've got my GCSE's next week until June! So I'm very sorry guys. Hope you guys understand and won't abandon the story!**

**Please review :]**


	10. CHAPTER 9

**First of all I am incredibly sorry for a very late update :( Exams were really getting to me and I've just been too stressed to even think about what I'm going to write next. My GCSEs are nearly finished so hopefully the next update won't be as late as this. **

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think :) **

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Everyone was still psyched up about the game even though 3 weeks have passed. The atmosphere around the school is more relaxed and light now there's only less than 2 weeks until winter break.

I'm currently staring up my ceiling bored as hell. Alice and Jasper are out on a double date with Rose and Emmett. They invited me to come out with them but I said no thanks. There is no way I'm being the fifth wheel!

I wonder what's Edward doing. _Well I'll tell you what he's not doing - staring at his bedroom ceiling on a Saturday night like a sad pathetic person!_ Gee thanks. Even my subconscious is insulting me. I need therapy. Seriously.

I looked at the wall clock and its only 9:15. Too early to go to bed. Now what the hell can I do to pass the time? I turned the television on but there wasn't a decent program on so I turned it off. I'm not really in the mood for reading either. I decided to put my iPod on the dock and just listening to music. My thoughts, as usual drifted off to Edward.

That's been my favorite pass time recently – daydreaming about him. We're certainly a lot closer than we were. I'm seeing a completely different side of him than most people rarely see. Sure he can be cocky (only when it comes to basketball which he is so passionate about) but he can be really modest and awkward as well when it comes to other stuff. He likes the attention he's getting from other girls, I mean he is still a proud egotistical male - it's inevitable really. But he also gets really annoyed when they constantly follow him around and bug him to hang out with them. Emmett said that sometimes he only agrees to go out because he doesn't know how to say no without hurting them. Rose even said all the Cullen boys are all womanizing jerks until they find that one girl that will change them.

After the game, Edward and I hang out more and more. I'd like to think he keeps me company because he wants to and not because we kept on being pushed together by our friends. They're on their own little worlds most of the time like I said before when we all hang out together so that leaves Edward and me together. I found out loads of little things, significant or not about him. I found out he plays the piano and prefers old music than modern music. He likes grapes but hates raisins. He likes reading classics but he thinks Romeo Montague is a stupid ass (How dare he call him?? I was completely outrage!). He's planning on going Harvard when he graduates and become a lawyer. I was very surprised not because he'd be bad at it; I mean c'mon the guy is good at _everything_. He'd be an awesome lawyer but I always thought he wanted to be a doctor like his father. When I told him this, he said all his life he actually wanted to be one but he changed his mind during summer vacation last year. He told me that one night during summer his father came home from work completely distraught because one of his patients died when he was operating on him. He felt really bad because he couldn't save him on time and he knew he could have. His father got over it after a couple of weeks because he knows it's part of the job but he said he doesn't want to go through all the guilt of knowing someone's life died on his hand. He said he doesn't think he'd be as strong as his father. I completely disagree. But he said that he still wants to do something to help people's lives and change it for the better so becoming a lawyer seems like a good idea. He doesn't know what kind yet but I think he's leaning towards being a district attorney.

It seems like everytime I hang out with Edward I like him more and more. It's scaring me that I'm having this strong feeling towards one of my close friends. I had to counsel myself, as weird and crazy as that sounds, to discourage my feelings toward him but to no avail. I'm stubborn like that. I'm starting to sound like a masochist. Dear God.

There's still a tiny, tiny chance that he might feel the same way. I'm actually deluding myself into thinking that. How pathetic. Oh well a girl can dream and in my dreams Edward loves, no I mean likes me too. He treats me like a precious gem and – knock, knock, knock.

The knocking from the door pulled me out of my reverie. What the hell? I got up from my bed and opened the door. Well if it's not the devil himself looking completely handsome grinning and standing on my doorway. I swear my knees nearly gave up!

"Ed-Edward what are you doing here?" I asked my voice sounding little.

"Can't a friend visit a friend?" He said raising his eyebrow.

I cleared my throat before answering, "No! I mean yes of course. Come on in," Urgh compose yourself Bella! "So why are you really here? Not that I don't want you here. I mean it's not like you're disturbing me or anything. I'm not doing anything except stare… I'm going to stop babbling now. Sorry," I can feel my cheeks heating up. How embarrassing!

He laughed lightly, "Its okay. I'm just here to ask if you want to do something tonight."

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Anything to snap me out of la-la land and back to reality.

"Well I know some people are having a bonfire at the local beach just 10 minutes away from here. So I was wondering if you wanted to come," He said shrugging.

"Sounds fun! I'm in. Give me 5 minutes to get dressed, is that okay?"

"Sure! I'll wait for you downstairs in the lounge," He said smiling.

I put on my skinny jeans, a dark blue long sleeve top and a white ballet shoes. And I quickly brushed my hair and applied a bit of eyeliner and lip gloss. I grabbed my phone and keys and headed downstairs.

I saw Edward talking on the phone but when he saw me he said goodbye and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep c'mon," I said smiling.

When we got to his car he opened the door for me like he always does. This gesture doesn't really help me get over my "little crush". I've always been a hopeless romantic; I just don't like admitting that out loud. Edward's little gentlemanly gesture really touched my heart even though it's probably completely meaningless to him, that's just the way he was brought up. Ironic really, I teased him about moving from girl to girl every week before when he said his parents brought him up to respect women. That was one of those rare times I've actually seen Edward Cullen blushed. It was really cute and fun because for once I wasn't the one blushing like an idiot. On his defense he said he never cheated on any of the girls he's been with and he made sure to tell them he wasn't looking for anything serious before getting involved with them and they were all okay with that apparently. I was thinking "_obviously they would, you're Edward freaking Cullen!_"

"So who else are down at the bonfire?" I asked.

"You know just a bunch of people mainly the basketball team. I think you already know most of them," he said.

"Oh right," I said and started looking through the collection of CDs he keeps in his car. I was curious to hear what he was last listening to so I pressed play on his car stereo.

"You might want to change the CD. I don't think-," he said quickly but too late it's already playing.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Clair De Lune?" I said a little skeptical. I didn't think anyone my age listens to Debussy these days. It became too clichéd because it seems to be played on most romantic films. Don't get me wrong I like listening to it because it calms me down, I just didn't think Edward would listen to it.

He looked quite sheepishly, "What? I play the piano remember? It was one of the first pieces I learnt to put together and it kinda stuck to me. Who doesn't like Debussy once in a while?" I can't tell properly because it's dark but I'm pretty sure he looked quite flushed. Aw.

"I was just surprise that's all but I guess I shouldn't be. You're obviously not the typical jock!" I said pretty amused.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment Swan," I could tell he got his composure back because he's grinning cockily. Is it so wrong to think he looked incredibly sexy and I just want to have my way with him right now? _Naughty Bella! Nice!_ Oh shush!

"Whatever gets you through the day Cullen," I said leaning my head back and closing my eyes. I just wanted to listen to the calming melody and relaxed my mind for a bit before it gets jumbled up again. And that would happen because Edward is here.

After about 2 minutes I felt Edward park the car.

"Bella wake up. We're here," He said gently.

I opened my eyes, "I wasn't sleeping. Oh wow!"

The beach looked beautiful at night, the bonfire was illuminating the beach and it looked pretty magical to me. I was suddenly feeling a little nostalgic. I've never been here before; I knew there was a beach near the academy because I hear girls talking about sunbathing and coming swimming here every summer all the time. But it reminds me of the beach down at La Push. Jacob and I and of course the rest of his friends always have a bonfire there every summer ever since I could remember. Sometimes my parents and their parents also joined us.

I remember two summers ago, I saw some teenagers cliff-diving and my adventurous side (yes there is one believe it or not!) got the better of me and I begged and begged Jacob to teach me but he wouldn't cos apparently it's too dangerous and we'd get in a lot of trouble if Charlie finds out. The stubborn girl that I am decided that I don't need Jacob to show me how to do it. I mean how hard can it be? All you have to do is jump, it doesn't seem to be hurting the other kids and I picked the lowest cliff so I should be alright. Well it turned out it wasn't that simple after all and with my luck it was worst. I admit it was nothing I've ever experienced before, it was wonderful. The adrenaline washed through me after I jumped and I just wanted to stay that way, flying without a care in the world. I know childish right? But give me a break I needed something spontaneous to do! I'm a teenager that's what we do. We're allowed to do and think of stupid things. Deal with it.

Anyway when I finally hit the water all I could think about was that I wanted to do it again. But I found out that it was getting harder for me to swim. The current was surprisingly strong that afternoon and I couldn't move my foot, it turned out I got a cramp. I tried to swim back to the shore but it was impossible. I was getting really panicky so I started shouting but the waves kept splashing me and I already drunk a lot of sea water. I felt too weak and dizzy to keep shouting and eventually passed out. You couldn't imagine how long Jacob has to convince me I'm not dead. Apparently he was looking for me and he knows that I'm most likely going to be down at the beach when he heard someone shouting for help. Let's just say I owe Jacob an awful lot. He agreed not to tell my parents or his parents because there is no way Charlie will let me back down at the beach after what I did. I learnt my lesson never do anything like that on my own ever again. I would still like to go cliff-diving but with someone there in case anything goes wrong. It was amazing minus the part where I nearly drowned and died of course. Keeping that in mind Jacob was hesitant to do that last summer. He did save me so I didn't ask again, I owe him that much but he did say maybe next time. I'm hoping he means the upcoming summer.

"Pretty cool, huh?" He said looking at me. "I thought you'd like it."

"Uh-huh," I said nodding.

"C'mon lets go join the rest of the group," He said and guided me towards the biggest group.

"Hey, hey! Captain Cullen is here!" boomed a fairly big guy I know from the team.

"Shut it Holmes!" Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Bella," Someone said behind me.

I turned around, "Oh hi Brett! How are you?"

"Good. Good. Glad you could join us," Brett said smiling.

"Yeah good thing Edward asked me to come. I was bored stiff sitting in my room!" I said.

"We can't have that now can we?" He laughed. "Next time you don't feel like being alone, you can always give me a call. I'm sure I'll find something fun for us to do," He said winking at me.

I laughed lightly. It is so like him. I learnt not to read too much into it. Have I forgotten to mention that ever since I met Brett we've been good friends? _Duh. All you ever think about is Edward._ Well now I have, it's impossible to feel awkward around him. He's very easy going and charming. He has an aura around him which makes you just feel at ease. I know he means well. And I'm really glad I have him as a friend.

"Bella do you want to sit down?" Edward asked. He looked a bit troubled for some reason.

"Sure," I sat down around the fire and he sat down on my right while Brett sat across from me. Kate was sat on my left.

"Hey Bella I'm really glad you're here. At least I'm not the only girl here now," Kate said. I don't really know Kate that well but she's always really nice and sweet whenever I see her around.

"Thanks Kate! Where's Charlotte anyway?" I asked. Charlotte is Kate's best friend.

"She and Peter went out to celebrate. Apparently Peter has a surprise for her. They've been going out for 9 months today," She said smiling.

"Aw that's sweet," I said.

"I know. So what about you?" She said her eyes twinkling. Maybe it was a trick of the fire but I'm pretty sure her eyes were implying something. Why do people kept looking at me like that?

"What do you mean?" I said frowning a little.

"I mean you and Edward," She said eyes still twinkling.

"Uhm, er we're just friends?" I seriously didn't mean for that to come out as a question. But I don't know what she's getting at.

"Really? Are you sure there isn't more to it than that? For you at least?" She said disbelievingly. Why is everyone so perceptive??

"I'm pretty sure Kate. We're just friends," I said firmly. I don't need anyone else knowing about my feelings. Alice and Rosalie's snide remarks are already enough. It's embarrassing having other people to know about it or even suspect it!

"Okay whatever you say," She said still sounding like she doesn't believe me. "For the record, you two would make an awesome couple!" She whispered to me and grinned.

My cheeks, I'm sure, turned a thousand shades of red. Good thing it's dark and Edward was busy talking to Garrett and the guy he called Holmes. I forgot his first name. I'd probably die right there and then if he even heard in the slightest what we were just discussing about!

"Kate do you wanna go for a walk?" Garrett went to her side and asked.

"Sure," She said jumping up but not after she winked at me. Great now I can add Kate to the list of people who thinks I like Edward as more than a friend. Just freaking great!

Thank God there were still about 5 people around us and not just me and Edward. I don't think I can be alone with him right now. Not after what Kate and I were talking about. I don't even know how we got to that topic for crying out loud!

"I don't think we've been introduced properly. I'm Matt. Matt Holmes," I heard someone said. It took me a few seconds to realize that was directed to me. Well now I remember his name.

"Nice to meet you. Bella Swan," I said smiling.

"Well Bella you can't leave without having smores. Don't want to break tradition now would you?" He said good naturedly. "Adam ate the last ones but I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind making you some. While you're at it make some for me as well," He threw Edward a plastic bag.

Edward just rolled his eyes, "Make your own freaking smores Matt!"

"You, the captain, is suppose to be taking care of the team. But that's ok obviously you'd choose a girl over us. That's fine," Matt said pretending to be hurt. I couldn't help but let out a giggle. He's like Emmett!

"Flipping heck! I thought I got rid of big babies tonight because Emmett isn't here but I completely forgot you'd be here Matt!" Edward replied and he started skewing some marshmallow on the stick.

"Shame Emmett couldn't be here. We'd have a lot of fun!" Matt said grinning.

"Yo! Matt! Come here a sec!" Somebody shouted from a distance.

He got up and said "I'm coming back for mine Cullen," He ran still laughing.

"Do I even want to know what would happen if Emmett and Matt are here together?" I said. I gotta admit its scary thinking about what those two could get up to.

"No I don't think so. The school faculty will be ecstatic when they finally graduate. You have no idea what kind of pranks those two pulled on teachers over the years," He said grinning.

"Oh dear," I said giggling.

"Yep. Here you go, it's still hot so be careful," Edward passed me a smore.

"Hhmm not bad Cullen," It was delicious. It's been a while since I had it and I nearly forgot what it tastes like. The sole fact that Edward made it made it more delicious. Ridiculous I know.

"What can I say I make mean smores!" Edward said giving me his crooked grin. Good thing I was sat down, that's all I can say.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah and you've also got a mean ego!"

He just laughed out loud and I couldn't help laughing too. If I said this 2 months ago and he just laughed I probably would have punch him in the face. Funny how 8 weeks changes your view.

We talked and ate some more smores. I was completely absorbed with him I forgot there were even people around us. In my head it's just me and Edward around the campfire.

Of course I was brought back down to Earth when Matt, Brett and the rest of the guys said that they're going to start lighting the fireworks.

We got up and joined the rest of the group. I was surprised on how much they bought. The firework display lasted for a good 10 minutes.

After that we just wandered around the beach talking to each other. I didn't even realize it's nearing to midnight and we have to go back or we'd all get in a lot of trouble. The academy lets us go out during weekends but we also have curfew to follow. We all have to be back by midnight.

I hugged everyone and thanked them for a great night.

"You have to tell him," Kate whispered when she hugged me.

I blushed cos I know exactly what she meant but I pretended I didn't hear her.

"Bye Bella! See you around campus!" She said before running to Garrett.

"Hey Bella! Do you need a ride back?" I heard Brett asked.

"I took her here Brett and I'm taking her back," Edward said firmly before I could even answer.

"Oh okay. Goodnight Bella, Edward" Brett said quite taken aback. He's not the only one, Edward looked quite angry for some reason. I give up trying to analyze the guy. It's impossible!

"Goodnight Brett," I said smiling. Edward just nodded. What is his problem? He's one of his closest friends! I was going to give him a hug like I did to everyone but somehow I thought I'd better not. I really don't know why though. Brett is my friend too.

Edward and I walked quietly to his car. I was afraid of saying something in case he gets more upset or angry or whatever mood he's in right now.

He still opened the door for me so he couldn't be angry at me could he? Seriously I don't get him! He's got worst mood swings than me and I'm a girl for God's sake I get PMS, he doesn't! I wonder if he'd hate me if he knew I'm calling him a girl in my head. _Of course he would you idiot!_ Pfft. I don't really think that, he's too damn sexy. Okay moving on.

I really can't take this anymore. He'd been driving for at least 3 minutes and he still hasn't said a word. I need to know if I did something.

"Uhm. Edward are you ok?" I asked hesitantly.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine," He said offhandedly.

"Oh okay. Did I do something wrong?" I pressed on.

"What? No of course not! Sorry I was just thinking about some stuff," He looked at me and he did look very apologetic.

"Oh well that's a relief at least. I thought I did something to upset you," I admitted.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm being rude aren't I?" He said, his eyes grew soft.

"No it's okay. You'd tell me if I'm really annoying you though right?" Now I'm tense and nervous. Urgh.

He chuckled, "I don't think you'd have to worry about that."

What the heck is that suppose to mean? God he might be gorgeous but he can be really frustrating! Why can't he reply like a normal person would "Yes Bella I will" or "No Bella that would be rude". But no he has to be cryptic about it. Stupid boys.

So I just chose to remain silent until we got to the student parking lot.

I didn't wait for him to open my door, I just quickly got out. I'm still pondering what he said and it's giving me a slight headache. I don't want to ask him what he meant cos well I just don't. It sounds childish I know.

He insisted on walking me back and I couldn't be bothered arguing. Surprisingly it wasn't awkward. Neither of us really said anything.

"Well thank you for rescuing me from boredom tonight," I said keeping my voice light and friendly.

"T'was No problem my fair maiden," He said and even did a little bow. I couldn't really help but giggle. It was just too silly.

"Fair maiden? What does that make you my knight in shining armour?" I said still giggling.

"Why of course!" He said grinning back.

See what I mean? One minute he's grinning and making me laugh the next he's angry and distant.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Really thank you. I had a really great time tonight."

"You're welcome. I did too," He said seriously. Really? I wanted to ask out loud. But that might sound rude. I'm glad he did at least I wasn't boring him.

He gave me a hug like usual but I was surprise when he kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight Bella," He said and walked off without waiting for me to go in like he usually did.

I'm glad he didn't. I swear I was transfixed on that position. I couldn't move let alone breathe. _Get a grip it was just a friendly goodnight kiss! _Shut up! Let me have this moment.

I was just too happy, I'm pretty sure I looked like a grinning fool. Okay breathe in, breathe out, in, out, in… I'm okay now I think. Well less grinning or Alice would suspect something. Not that she doesn't already. Damn psychic.

I tried to act as normal as possible when I entered our room. Alice was lying on her bed reading a magazine clearly waiting up for me. I left her a note saying where I'd gone so she's probably waiting to ambush me and ask about my night.

"Hey you're back! I thought you'd need a little help sneaking back in so I stayed up," Alice said grinning at me. That's sweet and all but knowing Alice that's not the only reason why she's still up. She's very strict on her beauty sleep. Not that she really needs it to be honest.

"What do you want to know Al?" I asked. No point beating around the bush. I took my shoes off and went in the bathroom to wash my face and left the door open.

"What? Nothing! I just want to know how you're night went? Is that so bad?" She said innocently. Well she can sure act. But I've known her too long to buy that act.

"Alice I might be easy to read but I'm not that gullible," I said while wiping my face on my towel.

"Oh okay fine then," I heard her say. "So what did you and Edward do?"

"Not much. Talked, ate smores, hung out with the team, ate some more smores, watched fireworks. That's basically it," I said shrugging while changing into my pajamas.

"That's it? But Bella that's so romantic! You two around the bonfire watching fireworks in the beach!" She gushed.

"Al don't get your imagination running wild. There were a lot of us not just me and him. Besides what were you expecting?" I asked even though I know full well what she's getting at. "And romantic really? For couples maybe but we're just friends."

She giggled. Yep she just giggled, "You're so transparent sometimes Bella and your expressions completely give you away!" She's still giggling.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," I said turning my back on her.

"Now I'm really insulted. I'm thought I'm your best friend but obviously not if you can't even tell me the truth," She stopped giggling and suddenly sounded so forlorn.

Oh my God. I can't believe she's pulling this act on me. She knows damn well what she's doing and I know too but she can still manipulate me. Damn.

"For goodness sake Alice of course you're my best friend! I'm sorry okay," I started and I knew I'm a goner. I'm going to tell her and I won't hear the end of it. I just know it. Oh well maybe I really should stop lying to Alice. "Fine I like him okay but you can't say a word to anyone. Not even Rose. Please Alice. It's embarrassing! I hated him and now I'm just like those girls who fancy him." That doesn't make me a hypocrite right? I mean I already admitted it out loud. Or does that still counts? I hope not.

"Oh Bells! Of course you're not like those dumb girls that follow him around! You've got more dignity than that. You are way better and don't think so otherwise," Alice said and she came and sit at the edge of my bed. "I think you should tell him. You, I'm sure, along with all of us noticed that he's changed and we all think it's because of you. Emmett even said and he's his brother that you changed him and he likes you."

"Don't you think that he just grew up cos he's sick of fooling around? Don't you think that's the reason Al?" I said slightly irritated because all of them are just reading too much into our friendship. Truth be told it's annoying me because a part of me is getting my hopes up and hoping that's the reason and I shouldn't be because it's stupid. I'm just trying to protect myself. Is that so bad? Well don't you worry I'm not doing a very good job of it. Go figure.

"Obviously I can't penetrate your stubborn head today so I'm just going to drop it," Alice said resigned. "But don't think I will forget it. I'm not going to let my best friend delude herself into thinking she's not good enough for some guy!" She added quite loudly I might add.

"I don't think that Al," I should really know better than lying to her.

"Of course you don't," she said rolling her eyes. She knows me _too _well. "Goodnight Bells," she added making her way back to her own bed.

"Night," I whispered. I felt quite relief that I told Alice. I don't really like keeping things from her. I know she wouldn't betray me so what am I afraid of?

* * *

Next week is winter break. I can't believe how fast the months have gone. The good thing about coming to this school is it hardly ever rains or snow during winter in this state. It's cool outside but you don't need heavy jackets or anything. I hate the cold or the wet. It's a wonder how I survived living in Forks. You'd think I'd be used to the gloomy weather because it practically rains over there all year round but I'm not. I still hate it.

I'm currently sitting Indian style on my bed trying to finish some work so I don't have to worry about it during vacation when Alice burst in looking very giddy.

"Do I have to ask or are you going to tell me?" I said looking at her. I've got one word for you. Jasper. He's probably the only one who can get Alice this excited well him and shopping of course. Can't forget that.

"Jasper asked me to go with him to the Winter Ball," And she squealed. I rolled my eyes because isn't it given? I mean they have been going out for what 3 months now? And they're completely into each other. That reminds me I completely forgot about the dance. If it's up to me I wouldn't even bother going because well let's face it I'm not the most graceful person there is. I can barely walk on a flat surface sometimes let alone dance in high heels!

"That's great Al. You'll have a great time," I said sincerely.

Her smile falters, "What do you mean _I'll_ have a great time? You will too!"

"I don't think I want to go," I said slowly.

"What!? You can't not go!" She shrieked. Jeez she's going to turn me deaf. I'm trying to come up with an excuse because "I don't have the dress" won't cut it. In fact that'll be the worst excuse. She's going to drag me to the shopping mall once again. Against my will.

"Well…" I said calculating my words carefully. "Uhm you know it's really not my thing and I'll probably end up embarrassing myself and falling while trying to dance. So no thank you. And it's not like I have a date anyway. I don't want to be the third wheel!"

"Is that it? You won't fall over I promise and that's easy the dance isn't until next week I'm sure you'll get a lot of offers," She said contently.

"But Al I really…" I started but I got cut off.

"C'mon Bells you can't stay here in our room alone while everyone else enjoys themselves! I won't let you so don't bother arguing!" She said with finality in her voice. And I knew arguing with her would be a complete waste of my breath and time. Usually is.

"Fine. But I wont enjoy it," I said childishly.

"Of course you will!" She said smirking. "Now we have to go shopping for dresses! Well for yours I've already got mine when I went to Paris," Now she's bouncing up and down.

"Great!" I said sarcastically.

"Don't be a killjoy Bella. We're going shopping not deer hunting!" Alice said dramatically. She still wonders why I hate shopping. I don't, in fact I do like going shopping just not with Alice. She's a maniac when it comes to it, honestly!

* * *

"So Bella are you excited about the dance?" Angela asked while we were walking in the cafeteria together.

"Yeah Ange real excited!" I said falsely.

She laughed, "It won't be that bad. You survived the party Alice threw you so I'm sure the dance won't be that bad. You going with anyone? I heard Mike asked you," She said teasingly. She knows how much I hate the attention from Mike.

It's true though, he asked me if I wanted to go with him during our Art class. "You know me better than to agree into going anywhere with Mike, Ange! I thought he would have gotten the message by now but apparently not. I told him I'm going with my friends and he should ask someone else," I said.

"Well what about Edward Cullen? Aren't you two friends? Why don't you ask him?" She said looking at me. I frowned a bit. "As friends of course," She added.

I snorted while reaching for an apple, "Yeah right! He probably already had a dozen offers, I'm sure he already agreed to one of them," I'm not really sure. Neither of us really brings the subject of the dance up when we're hanging out.

"Oh. Well you can hang out with us during the dance if you want," She said sweetly. That's why I really like Angela. She's such a nice girl I'm sure she didn't say that just to pity me. She knows that sometimes it makes me uncomfortable butting in when Alice and Jasper are together. Don't get me wrong I'm not mad at them or anything, they can't help it. Sometimes it gets too over bearing around them. Don't even get me started on Em and Rose. At least Angela and Ben are discreet and they keep their PDA to a minimum when there are people around. I'd hang out with them over the two couples anytime.

"Thanks Angela!" I said sincerely. "But I probably won't even stay that long anyway," I'm only going because once again Alice forced me.

"Bella! Angela! Over here!" I heard Alice shout all the way from the other side of the cafeteria. For a small person she's got such a loud voice! We picked up our trays and went over to seat next to them.

"Where's Jasper and Emmett?" I asked. Usually they'd be seating next to their girlfriends but today it's just the girls.

"Emmett has football practice and Edward asked Jasper to help him with some stuff for the dance," Rose explained. I nearly forgot that Edward is SB President and organizing the dance is one of his responsibilities.

"Bells we're going shopping tomorrow to look for your dress," Alice said.

"But I've got-" I said but I was interrupted.

"Whatever you have to do will have to wait. You've been putting buying your dress off for days now! I'm not taking anymore excuses. The dance is two days away!" Alice nearly shouted. She's right though I've been making up excuses not to go hoping she'll forget which is really stupid. There is no way in hell Alice will forget such a thing.

"Fine," I said sulkily taking a bite off my apple.

"You can come too Angela," Alice said.

"Thanks Alice but I've already made plans with Ben," She smiled apologetically. Lucky Angela. She's got a great boyfriend and she doesn't have a psycho for a best friend.

"That's okay, we'll go next time!" Alice said perkily. Angela just smiled.

"Hey Brett," Rose suddenly said and we all looked up.

Brett blushed when we all stared at him, "Hey girls. Do you mind if I sit with you today?" He asked.

"Of course not! There's an extra seat next to Bella," Rose said, her eyes have got that expression that makes me nervous. I have no idea why or what it is.

"Brett have you met our good friend Angela?" Alice said.

"No but it's nice to meet you Angela," Brett smiled looking over at her.

"Likewise," Angela replied smiling.

"So what brought you to our table at this fine day Brett?" Rose said. Everyone looked at him expectedly. I just kept my mouth shut and ate my apple.

"Er… I was just er wondering if I could talk to Bella about something," He said stammering and his cheeks looked a bit flushed.

"Uhm what is it Brett? You're not in trouble are you?" I said confused. Why is he blushing?

"No! No it's just er… Can I talk to you alone?" He said nervously. "If that's okay with you of course. You don't mind me taking her away for a bit, do you girls?" He said looking at them three.

"No of course not. Take all the time you need," Rose was the one who replied, smirking while doing so.

I've got no choice but to agree. I don't know what he's so nervous about, "Sure let me just put my tray back," I went to pick it up but he got their before me and he put it back.

"Thanks," I said meekly. "I'll see you guys in a bit," We walked out of the cafeteria and just walked around campus making small talk but I'm dying to know what he wants to talk to me about.

"Brett," I interrupted while he was talking. "What's up?" I asked, pretty sure he knows what I'm getting at.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm stalling I know," He started nervously. "I'm just going to come right out and ask you," He said stopping and looking at me.

Oh dear.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked.

Well I wasn't expecting that. _What do you think he was going to ask you? You're so dense sometimes Bella! Answer him you idiot!_

I gulped before saying something, "Oh. Uhm yeah sure I guess," I smiled a bit forcefully because I'm still quite stunned. This seems to do the trick because he relaxed too and gave me a big grin.

"Great! I thought I was late," He said relieved and still smiling.

"Late? What do you mean?" I said frowning.

"I thought you already agreed to go with someone else, that's all," He said but I can't be sure if he meant to say more or not.

"Oh," Yes that's my smart reply. What else could I say?

"Listen Bella I'm really glad you agreed to come with me," He said sincerely. "But right now I really have to go or Edward will kill me! I was supposed to be helping him set up the hall for the dance so I have to go. Can I call you later?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later Brett," I said and he smiled at me and ran towards the hall.

I looked at my phone and there's still 10 minutes left of lunch so I decided to go back to the cafeteria to see. Big mistake that was.

"So did he ask you to the dance!?" Alice was the first to ask.

"How do you know he was going to ask me to the dance?" I asked her, quite surprised..

"Duh, Bella. It was pretty obvious," Rose replied rolling her blue eyes.

"Yeah Bella the guy was nearly wetting himself," Angela said. Oh that's great! All my friends knew before me. I really am dense.

"Oh well yeah he did," I said lamely.

"Well!?" Alice nearly screamed.

"Well what?" I said.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Well what did you say?"

"Oh I said yeah," I couldn't very well turn him down now can I. He looked really nervous and besides it's not like I have a date anyway. _You were hoping Edward would ask you._ Shut up I wasn't!

"Eeeeeehhhhh!" Alice shrieked and half the people in the cafeteria looked at us. I blushed of course.

"Alice calm down! Everyone is staring!" I hissed but she's obviously very ecstatic that I won't be going alone.

"I'm with Alice. Brett is a good guy Bella. You are ecstatic to be going with him right? Or were you hoping to go with someone else" Rose said mischievously. I know what she's implying.

"I know he is and of course I am!" I said.

"Of course you are ecstatic to be going with him or of course you are hoping to go with someone else?" She said teasingly.

Alice and Angela couldn't help snickering. I glared at them both and Rose too.

"I'm glad I'm going with him. There, happy?" I said still glaring at them. That's partly true, if I'm honest with myself. He is a good guy and I feel comfortable around him. Not to mention he's one of the hottest guy in the academy.

Rose grinned, "Of course." Honestly I love Rosalie and I'm glad we've become friends and all, I really do but she can be very tiresome and a bitch sometimes. I guess its part of her charm. I definitely don't want to be on her bad side.

The bell rang and we all headed to different directions. I made my way to Biology, glad to be away from them 3 witches, except Angela but she did took their side on this. Urgh grow up Bella.

I just realized I forgot one of my textbook so I quickly ran back to my room and back to the science building. I was a few minutes late but Mr. Banner just told me to sit down. Thank goodness for that I really don't want a late slip right towards the end of the term.

It turned out I didn't really need my book, he just put on an incredibly boring documentary about insects. He went out and everybody just started talking.

"How come you were late?" Edward asked me.

"I forgot my book, turned out it was a complete waste of time though," I said making a face.

He laughed lightly.

"So did you finish decorating the hall for the dance?" I asked.

"Yeah I got the basketball team to help out so we finished it all. Excited?" He asked me.

"Sure I guess," I shrugged.

"Are you going with anyone?"

"Uhm yeah," I said blushing.

"Really? Do I know him?" He said sounding interested.

"Brett. He er just asked me this lunch," I said quietly.

"Oh I guess that's what he had to do," He said laughing but not the 'he found it funny' way but the other way which I still have to figure out.

I shrugged again, "I guess. What about you? Who you going with?" I said before realizing what I asked. Do I really want to know? No.

"Tanya," He said nonchalantly.

"Oh," Shouldn't have asked. Thank God Mr. Banner came in right that minute and told us all to shut up and watch the movie.

Well isn't that just nice? I won't just fall over in front of everyone but also in front of Edward and Tanya. Terrific. Can't freaking wait.

* * *

**Next up: Winter Dance.**

**Please review :]**


	11. CHAPTER 10

**Okay I know that this is sooo late and frankly I don't really have any excuse to tell you. Well except one, laziness. So shoot me.  
It's not as long as the previous chapter but it's long enough I think.**

**All links to the pics of dresses are on my profile if you wanna see it that is. ****Well read on and hope you like it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"Ow!" I cried out for the tenth time that night.

"Sorry Bells but you have to sit still if you want this to be over quickly," Alice said impatiently.

It's the day of the dance and Alice had me confined in our room since lunch finished. Seriously she kept tugging on my hair; I won't be surprise if they all fall off tomorrow!

"If you used the conditioner I gave you then we won't be having this problem!" She carried on.

"Hey! My hair is perfectly fine thank you very much!" I said slightly offended.

Quarter of an hour later she's finally done doing my hair. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror and I wasn't disappointed. Well Alice never disappoints anyway. Half of my hair is tied up and all curled very elegantly.

"Bella sit back down I'm not finish! We don't have time!" She shrieked.

I rolled my eyes. "Al its only 4, the dance doesn't start until 7," I sat back down anyway. At this point I don't really want to cross Alice. She has a tendency to be really scary when it comes to these things.

"Whatever," She said airily and started applying make-up on me.

I don't really want all this fuss especially not over a dance but as usual Alice disregarded my opinion. When does she ever let me off the hook? Yep you guessed it, never. And she insisted I have to look my very best for my date.

Choosing my dress wasn't as bad as I thought. Only because I found it straightaway and I actually chose it this time and get this – Alice actually agreed for once. Not only that I didn't spend that much time inside a shopping mall with Alice but I bought it myself and I actually really like it.

Anyway, I leaned my head back on the chair and relaxed. Tomorrow we'll be leaving for winter break and I cannot wait. I miss my parents so much and Jake too. It'd be nice to take a break from exams and whatnot. Alice wasn't too thrilled though. She misses her parents but 2 weeks with her little brother and without Jasper is an _"absolute torture!"_ in her words.

Truth be told I just want this night to be over already. Don't get me wrong I'm thrilled to be going with Brett and all but dancing isn't my thing. Never have been, never will be. I groaned inwardly when I remember I'd be seeing Edward and Tanya tonight. I actually did pretty well for the last 2 days not thinking about them two. Well mainly because I had Rose and Alice by my side all the time, well pretty much anyway, talking non-stop about the dance and my date with Brett. Seriously they sounded like my mother fussing about my date on a stupid dance. I would preferred it if they didn't include me in their discussion but in a way I was glad for the distraction.

You see I've got a plan ready. I'll be avoiding Edward all night. If I see him around I'll turn the other way. Childish I know but I'd rather not have the mental image of them two enjoying the dance together and a reminder of how good they look together despite Tanya's supposedly 'reputation' thank you very much.

I won't see him for 2 weeks and I really don't want the last reminder of him before break to be that one. Alice complained that it'd be torture not seeing Jasper everyday and I won't admit it to her but I know the feeling. She's lucky at least she's with the guy and there won't be a restriction on how many times she can call him without seeming like a desperate stalker. I can't exactly call Edward everyday and tell him I miss him and all that without giving my feelings away now can I? That would be humiliating and would look totally crazy on my part. Not to mention it'll probably scare Edward away to the point where he might move to Antarctica. So after tonight I probably won't be able to speak to him properly until break is over. I sighed.

"Alright you're done!" Alice said snapping me back to the current situation. I spend too much of my time daydreaming. I really should add that to my new year's resolution. It can't be good for me, excessive daydreaming I mean.

"Thanks Al, you really shouldn't have gone through all these effort," I said gratefully. "Really you shouldn't have," I couldn't resist adding because well I actually meant it.

I remember the previous years she didn't really make a big deal out of any of this. Well she didn't had me confined in the room for hours and hours just to get all primped up for it. Of course there weren't any boys in our life then. I didn't realize how much guys can have an impact on our lives. I mean take me for example, I didn't think I was the type of girl who would be this pre-occupied about a guy she likes and now I spend the majority of her free time thinking what it would be like to be wrap around his arm. It's sickening that's why I would never ever admit that out loud. Hello there are more important things in the world.

"Oh puh-lease! You not allowing me to dress you up would be like depriving little kids their sweeties," She said rolling her eyes. "Now put your dress on while I work on my hair and make-up," She ordered.

"Yes ma'am," I said adding a little salute. I walked to my closet and took the dress out.

The Winter Ball has a dress code decided by the student council. Last year loads of freshman boys thought it was all a joke and turned up in some ridiculous outfit. You would've thought they got lost on the way to the circus. Needless to say they were kicked out and banned from going to any dances for the rest of the year. Anyway it's a semi-formal dance so obviously you have to be dressed quite smartly and the only colour dress/shirt you're allowed is white or silver (grey is acceptable). I'm not even kidding they take these dances way too seriously.

My dress is a simple yet elegant short white dress. I put it on carefully scared that I might rip the fabric. I straightened it out and went to look at myself on the full length mirror.

My hair and make-up goes really well with the dress. I don't look too made up, just the way I like it. Alice really knows what I like and it still amazes me how much she can transform me from plain Bella to someone who you can actually even call pretty. She was probably Cinderella's fairy-godmother in another life.

Alice takes an ungodly amount of time getting ready. It still amazes me. I'm not what you call a girly girl and I would never understand the need of putting hundreds of different lotion and whatnot on your face. I busied myself trying to organize all my things for tomorrow careful not to mess up my dress. Two and a half hours later Alice is finally dressed and ready to go.

"Wow Al you look gorgeous!" I gushed. She really does. Her make-up is bolder than mine but it really does bring out her eyes and emphasize her high-cheekbones. She's wearing the dress she bought in Paris, a well-known designer I'm sure, and it looks absolutely gorgeous on her. The dress is a white-silver one shoulder dress with sequins all over. It really emphasizes Alice's thin frame. I can't help but be a little intimidated though I'm used to it. You can't help it when you've got a runaway model as a best friend.

"You think Jasper will like it?" She asked twirling around.

"Are you kidding!? Of course he would, I don't think he'll care if you wear a shower curtain to the dance," I said rolling my eyes.

She giggled, "Look at you, you look beautiful Bells! I'm glad my fashion sense is finally rubbing off on you!" She said grinning. I decided to take the last bit as a compliment as well rather than an insult.

"Er thanks I think," I said.

She giggled again, "Where's your shoes??" I'm not so thrilled about wearing heels but Alice insisted I'd look stupid wearing my worn out ballet shoes or my converse. Not that I would have wore converse shoes with this dress. It doesn't take a fashion genius to know that it's a bad look not to mention completely stupid. I'm not that oblivious to fashion.

I put them on and glared at them after. Stupid pretty high heels! If there is really a God I'm begging you to give me at least an ounce of gracefulness tonight just so I don't trip over these shoes and embarrass myself. I know I'm walking on a very thin rope tonight.

I stood up and I'm now three inches taller. I'm afraid on walking because I'll probably end up falling on my face but if I'm going to get through the night I really should practice walking on these shoes. I looked at the wall clock and it looks like we've got 15 minutes left until our dates arrives.

I started pacing up and down our room, trying to get used to my shoes. I tripped a couple of time but thankfully it wasn't a fell-on-my-butt-and-or-face fall. Now I'm even more grateful I chose a short dress rather than a long one. Saves me from tripping over the dress as well. I immediately caught myself but still I wouldn't want to walk around like this for the rest of the night! The dance hasn't even started and I'm already irritated! God!

"Bells it's nice to see you're not tripping over now so for the love of God sit down!" Alice said. I can't believe I get done off her from merely pacing up and down the room when she's so hyper and giddy all the time. Spoilt pixies are so irritable.

"Sorry," I mumbled fingering my dress.

"Better, you were making me seriously dizzy. Seriously you'll be fine! It's just a dance Bells not a flipping marathon," She said checking her Sidekick.

Suddenly there were knocks on the door and I immediately looked up and stare at the door.

"I got it!" Alice said bouncing up from her bed and stopped at the doorway for a second to straighten herself out before opening the door.

"Hey sweetie," Jasper said kissing her on the cheek and whispered something which made Alice blushed. Alice never blushes. Brownie points to Jasper.

"Hey Bella," Jasper nodded towards me. "Brett wants you to know that he'll be here any second now."

"Thanks Jasper," I said timidly.

"Jasper do you mind if we wait here with Bella so we can all walk to the dance together?" Alice asked her boyfriend.

I silently thanked Alice and made a mental note of saying it out loud later on. I don't know what to expect if there's only Brett and I walking there. We've had great conversations before and it was never awkward around him but they weren't dates. Not that this was a date, I mean it's just two people going to their high school dance together. Completely harmless right? But still I wouldn't mind extra company. It'll make me feel more at ease at least.

"Of course not," Jasper said smiling kindly.

Alice invited him in but there was really no need. Brett arrived just in time looking very handsome in black pants and buttoned down long-sleeved white shirt.

"Hi," He said to me smiling widely.

I couldn't help smiling back, "Hey Brett," I said a little timidly.

"So are we all ready to go?" He said looking at me first then at Alice and Jasper.

I simply nodded and grabbed my purse. Alice 'predicted' we wouldn't need coats. There's a gentle winter breeze outside which isn't too cold so apparently we'd be fine.

"Yep!" Alice chirped.

He offered me his hand and I couldn't very well ignore it so I took it. Alice and Jasper are in front with their arms around each other.

"You look gorgeous Bella," He complimented.

I blushed, "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," I said and he laughed lightly. I guess I was underestimating him after all he is one of the hottest guys in the academy. Not to mention he's also a senior.

The walk to the hall was surprisingly tension-free. He made me laugh a couple of times and the conversation was light. I can't believe I actually made myself worry about it. Brett is a great guy.

We entered the hall which is already filled with loud chatters.

"Uhm wow!" I said looking around the hall.

"Pretty nice huh? Edward definitely outdid himself on this one," He said chuckling. Well Edward certainly did. Good thing he was elected before summer break this year. The SB President organizes these things and the dances before doesn't even compare to tonight's. Who knew Edward could pull something like this? Oh I forgot the guy can do _everything_. Silly me.

Brett started leading me through the crowd and I saw we were making our way towards Rosalie and Emmett and the rest of the group.

My jaw literally dropped when I saw Rose. "Wow. You look stunning Rose!" I said. She sure knows how to claim the limelight.

She's wearing a short silver sequined dress **(all the girls dresses can be seen on my profile)**. Everytime she moves the sequins catch the light making it look like she's sparkling. In other words she looks completely hot. The boys around can hardly keep there eyes away from her and I'm sure I saw a guy literally drool over her. Gross.

"Thank you! So do you!" She said looking me up and down. Is she kidding? No-one will look twice at me if she's here. But really I wouldn't have it any other way. I hate being the center of attention.

"Can you believe Edward actually managed to put together this dance!?" Emmett said incredulously.

"It looks amazing!" I said my eyes wandering around the hall which is filled with falling snowflakes and white fairy lights. There were silver, white and blue streamers and decorations filling the hall. A big white Christmas tree is standing at the far corner with all the usual Christmas tree decorations but just all in silver and blue. It really makes you feel like you're winter wonderland. It's amazing he got all this done within a week.

"Bella do you want some drinks?" Brett asked me.

"Sure," I turned around and faced him. He made his way through the crowd to the refreshments bar.

Rose dragged Emmett to the dance floor and immediately the crowd cleared a big space for them. It still amazes me how those two can have an absolute control like this over the student body. More so I can't believe they accepted me into their group so willingly.

"So you and Brett huh," Someone whispered to me and saw it was Kate.

"Hey Kate," I said.

"I was sure Garrett was joking when he said you two are coming here together," She said looking at me.

"Why would you think that?" I seriously hope she doesn't have that deranged idea in her mind anymore about Edward and me.

She shrugged casually, "Nothing I thought you'd have gone with Edward that's all."

Damn. "Kate we're just friends. Besides he's here somewhere with Tanya," I really didn't mean to sound so bitter when I said her name but I couldn't help it. I just hope Kate didn't notice.

"I can't believe that too! I asked Peter and Garrett about it and they were as surprise as me. Edward can't stand her now," She said her forehead furrowing. Pictures of them making out under the stares of the science building at the beginning of the year came to my mind. Yep he can't stand her alright.

I don't really know what to say to that so I remained silent. Brett and Garrett came back with our drinks. Garrett asked Kate to dance which she gladly agreed to.

Oh my God, what am I going to do if Brett asked me to dance? He might end up in the emergency room if I agree. See, this time last year I didn't have to worry about these kind of things. I didn't have a date. It was just Alice, Angela, Ben and I. Mainly just Alice and I because Angela and Ben were a couple then and they mainly danced with each other. The point is all of them know about my very poor body coordination therefore they were forewarned.

The dance music was blaring loudly so we couldn't exactly keep up a proper conversation. I think Brett might have sixth sense because he didn't ask me to dance during the fast songs. I was grateful for that.

After Rihanna's Disturbia, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper made their way to where we're standing.

"Hey guys have you seen Edward anywhere?" Jasper asked.

"I saw him when I was getting some drinks talking to the DJ. Haven't seen him since," Brett replied.

"Oh right. Sweetie I'm going to find him for a second is that okay? He left the mix CD he made in our room so I'm just going to give it to him," Jasper said turning to Alice.

"Of course. I'll wait here for you," Alice said smiling. Is it too much to ask if I can have a boyfriend like Jasper as well? Someone sweet and caring? Apparently so.

We talked amongst ourselves but when a slow song came on Brett asked if I wanted to dance.

"Uhm I erm d-don't think that would be a good idea Brett," I said nervously laughing.

"Why not?" He said confused. I bet you he's beating himself over asking me to the dance. I wouldn't be surprise. I'd probably do the same. I mean seriously a guy asked you to go with him to a dance and you said yeah so obviously he would expect you to dance with him!

"You obviously haven't seen me in Gym!" I said embarrassed.

"She meant her ability to cause pain around the people within a 5 mile radius of her and the fact that she can barely walk straight on a flat surface," Thanks a bunch Al! Way to be tactful. But she pretty much explained it all. I can feel all my blood rushing to my cheeks.

Brett chuckled, "C'mon I won't let you fall. I promise." He offered me his hand and I couldn't very well say no now. I owe it to the guy. _The guy doesn't deserve to be humiliated tonight Bella!_ Shut up. Alice gave me a little push so I turned around and glared at her. I can hear her laughing with Rose while Brett led me to the dance floor. Some friends I've got.

The dance floor is packed with couples slow-dancing. I guess this wouldn't be that bad. Everyone is just swaying to the music. No complicated moves.

Brett put his arms on my hips so I put my arm around his neck. I was well aware of the little space in between us. I felt a little uncomfortable with the closeness but I didn't want to embarrass us both by pulling away now.

Brett was a pretty good dancer. I stood on his feet a couple of times but he never complained. He just laughed it off.

"I'm so sorry Brett! I told you it's a bad idea asking me to dance!" I apologized for the fifth time. I feel so embarrassed right now.

"Seriously Bella its fine. You warned me and I didn't listen. That's my fault not yours," He said smiling down at me. "But man you've got killer heels!" He added.

My eyes grew big, "Oh my God are your feet alright? I am soo sorry! I really am-," I babbled on but Brett immediately cut me off with a boyish grin on his face.

"Relax I was just kidding," He said and I couldn't help but smack him on the shoulder. He really got me worried there. I was fine embarrassing myself but I didn't want him to get hurt.

He laughed and I laughed too. I'm glad I went with Brett. I'm actually having a really nice time. Brett took my hand in his and we got off the dance floor.

We saw our friends talking and drinking with each other. I swore when I saw him my heart stopped. Seriously. That sounds so incredibly clichéd but that's how I felt (and yes I know technically your heart can't stop beating, unless if your dead of course). He looks so handsome standing there with a drink on his hand talking to Emmett. He was wearing a dark pants and a blue long sleeved shirt which really brings out his emerald eyes by the way with his tousled bronze hair. He looks like a freaking Adonis. No exaggeration there. It's so unfair how he can look so good like that so effortlessly when the rest of us can't. If you haven't figured out by now I was talking about Edward.

I suddenly felt really nervous and self-conscious as we approached them. On the bright side, Tanya doesn't seem to be around right now.

"Hey man!" Brett said.

"Hey. What's up Brett?" Edward replied looking at him. "Bella," He added looking at me and our hands which are still entwined together. I felt myself blushing.

"Hey Edward," I said shyly. I hope he'd stop looking at me already! It's utterly uncomfortable not to mention embarrassing!

"Dude where's your date?" Brett asked.

"Tanya went to find her friends," He said smoothly looking back at Brett. Thank God. "You two enjoying the night?"

"Yeah, you did a great job by the way," I said once I got myself together again.

"Thanks but the team helped a lot too. I'm glad you like it," He said.

"Like we had a choice! Edward practically threatened us to do it!" Brett said jokingly.

Edward was about to say something when a tall, strawberry-blonde haired girl with a very liberating dress appeared next to Edward and got his attention.

"Everyone this is Tanya," He said almost bored. But that's probably my mind playing tricks on me again.

Rosalie didn't bother acknowledging her and Emmett simply nodded and went back talking to Rose and they quietly slipped away. Alice and Jasper greeted her briefly before Jasper led her to the dance floor.

"Tanya how are you?" Brett asked politely.

"Brett sweetie aren't you gonna introduce me to your date?" Tanya is beautiful, there's no denying that. She's wearing a long halter dress with a deep v neckline and an open back. Everything about the dress screams sexy. She sounded sickeningly sweet. She looked me up and down and smirked to herself. Though I don't think anybody else noticed.

"This is Bella Swan. Bella this is Tanya Denali," Brett said. I looked at him and felt a little relieved to see that he didn't seem that comfortable around her as well even though they are from the same year.

"Nice to meet you," She said with the same 'sweet' voice. Is it just me or is she sounding totally fake?

I smiled a little and lied thru my teeth and only hoping my face didn't betray me, "Likewise."

"Edward let's go dance," She hooked her arm around Edward's and I was disappointed to see that he didn't shook her off instead he excused themselves and led Tanya to the dance floor.

That left me and Brett.

"Uhm that was interesting," I said. Interesting my butt. That was awkward and torture for me. On the looks department I have nothing on Tanya and that makes me feel just peachy. Sense the sarcasm.

Brett snorted. "I don't know what Edward is thinking. All Tanya brings with her is trouble," He said frowning.

I didn't doubt what he said. After all Brett and Tanya are in the same year and Emmett and Rose are as well. It was clear from their reaction (and what they said a couple of weeks back) that Tanya is trouble and Edward had the sense to stay away from her. Emphasize on _had_. Maybe he took a couple of basketballs on the head lately.

I spent the rest of the night in Brett's company and I can honestly say that I had fun. Brett was so easy to talk to. He made me laugh all night and stuck to me. We didn't talk to or about Edward and Tanya at all after and I was glad for that. Tanya seemed erm civil enough but she has that way around her that makes you just feel really horrible. She didn't say or do (well maybe when she was looking me up and down as if scrutinizing me) anything that incriminating to make me feel like she's more inferior than I am but that's pretty much how I felt being around her. And no I am not going to mention that to anyone.

Brett and I danced (I know shocking right) with the rest of the group during some fast songs but I could never keep up with Rose or Alice so after 2 songs I excused my way out of the dance floor and Brett the good date that he is, followed me.

"You know you can go back there. I really don't mind," I said a little embarrass. I don't want to keep him from having fun and make him feel like he's obligated to stay with me at all times.

"I know but I'd just rather spend my time with a pretty lady like yourself than with a raving lunatic," He said glancing at Emmett and winked at me.

I laughed softly and tried to hide my blush by looking away from him. He was right about Emmett though. That guy has absolutely no shame and has no problem making a complete idiot and embarrassing himself and the people around him.

The dance ended at midnight and I found myself being walked back to my room by Brett. We made small talk now and then because well I couldn't stand the silence between us. With Edward I don't really mind the silence that much but with Brett it's very uncomfortable. It's weird.

"Thank you for tonight Brett. I really had fun," I said once we got to the front of my dorm building. I really mean it surprisingly. I wasn't just saying that to make him feel good or anything.

"I'm glad you did, I did too. Thanks for coming with me," He said smiling but I couldn't help but see that he looked quite nervous all of a sudden.

"Hey any girl would be delighted to go with you," I said trying to lighten the conversation.

He gave a nervous smile and said, "Uhm Bella do you think after the break we could maybe grab a dinner together or something?"

Oh. Crap. Is he asking me out on a date?

"Oh you mean like on a d-date?" I said stammering a little. Any girl would be jumping up and down (inwardly of course, well at least for now when you're still in front of the guy) if a nice and funny, not to mention really hot guy ask her out on a date but not me. Nope I just have to be an exception to everything. Just great! Again, sense the sarcasm.

"Yeah like a date," He said softly looking at me.

What do I say? Mike I can deal with because well he's Mike. But this is Brett and Brett is my friend and I really like him but just not that way. And if I turn him down there's a good chance he would never want to speak to me again and that would really upset me cos I really like him and he's a good friend. On the other hand I just can't go out with him! That would be wrong because I don't even like him that way! It wouldn't be fair on him.

Oh my God please let the ground swallow me now. I'm begging you!

"Uhm Bella?" He said. Crap, I might've spaced out again. Wow that's embarrassing.

"Erm listen, Brett… I really like you don't get me wrong because I really do but I only like you as a friend," I said. I couldn't quite meet his eyes. "I'm sorry," I added softly.

"That's okay. It was worth a shot," He said trying to sound nonchalantly about it. I looked at him and he looked pretty much hurt. I am a horrible person.

"Do you h-hate me?" I said my voice breaking a little.

"What? Of course not!" he said shocked evident in his voice. "I don't hate you Bella. It's not your fault you don't feel the same way. In fact I'm glad you were honest with me. I appreciate it. You didn't lead me on or anything," he said looking down at me smiling a little. But I can see he meant it, his eyes looked sincere and that made me feel guiltier.

How could I turn down a guy like Brett? He's basically everything a girl could ever ask for in a boyfriend. Clearly I need to be checked in a mental institution. _No you don't, you turn him down because of Edward. That pretty much justifies it._ Ha! That's even worst! Turning a great guy down who actually likes me for someone who probably will never think of me that way. Yep book me in already.

"I'm sorry," I said softly because what else could you say when you just turned down a great guy and he's so understanding about it?

"Hey don't worry about it okay. Have a good Christmas Bella," he said his voice steady.

"You too," I replied and he started walking away. "Brett, wait. A-are we… I mean can w-we still be f-friends?" I asked him nervously. I don't want to lose Brett as a friend because I really do like and care about him. "I mean if you want to of course. I would totally understand if you don't want to. Actually forget I asked. I'm being selfish. I'm sorry," Oh my God I'm rambling. Can this get any worst?

"Bella of course we can stay friends," He didn't seem to mind my rambling. I breathe a secret sigh of relief. "But can you do me a favour over the holidays?"

"Of course," I said. I owe him that much.

"Don't beat yourself up over this during break okay. It's not your fault you don't feel the same way about me. Stop feeling guilty," Damn it! Why does he have to be so nice about this?

"Stop being nice," I told him.

"Bye Bella. I'll see you when we get back," He said sounding quite amuse which isn't appropriate at all at that situation. Well that's what I think anyway.

I think I'd feel a bit better if he were more mad at me or something along those lines. But then again I don't want him to hate me. Basically it's a no-win situation for him. God it's a wonder why he likes me.

Thank God we're leaving tomorrow. I'm sure he meant it when he said he wanted to stay friends but I'm pretty sure he needs, heck _we _both need time to blow past this. Two weeks is just perfect.

* * *

**I know most of you don't like Brett but cut the guy some slacks. He's a good guy, I'm sure I showed that in this chapter.**

**Well tell me what you think and click the button bellow.**

**:]**


	12. CHAPTER 11

**CHAPTER 11**

I woke up extra early to get ready. The drive home is quite long and I want to set off as early as possible. Alice is still sleeping soundly; her flight isn't until this afternoon. She's lucky she didn't have to drive for at least 3 hours.

I tiptoed around the room whilst getting ready careful not to wake her up. She gets really cranky when she doesn't get enough 'beauty sleep'.

It's nearly 8 and I really should be going now if I don't want to be stuck in traffic for hours and hours.

"Al," I said softly nudging her.

"Huh," she rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Bella? What are you doing up so early?"

Clearly she forgot today is leaving day. I rolled my eyes, "Al its winter break remember? I have to leave now if I want to get to Forks before midday."

"Oh shoot I forgot! You're leaving now!? Can't you at least stay for while to say goodbye to Rose and Angela and the rest of the guys!" she exclaimed.

"Afraid not. Besides I doubt anyone is up yet. I bet everyone is still too tired and hung-over from last night. Just hug them all goodbye for me. I really have to go now. I'll see them in two weeks," I said.

"Fine oh right then. Well let me walk you out. I'm just gonna put something decent on," she replied.

I looked at her skeptically. Knowing Alice it'll take her at least half an hour to find something to wear.

She must've seen the look on my face because she said rolling her eyes, "Jeez Bells have a little faith. I can dress myself in under 5 minutes you know."

"O-kay then. Hurry up I really have to take off now," I said.

"Alright. Do you need me to carry anything?" she said after finally emerging out of the bathroom.

"No it's okay. Just help me carry this suitcase down the stairs," I checked I've got everything in my bag before getting out the room.

"Hey Bells whatever happened between you and Brett last night anyway?" Alice asked while we made our way to the student parking lot.

I couldn't help but blushing, I haven't told anyone about Brett asking me out last night. Alice wasn't in the room when I got in so I really didn't have the opportunity to tell her. But then again I'm not exactly in a hurry to tell her about it. "Brettaskedmeout," I said quickly.

"I beg your pardon? Can you say that a little slower Bella?" Alice looked at me weirdly.

"Brett. Asked. Me. Out." I said emphasizing each phrase to her without even a side glance.

"Oh my God! And you were going to leave without telling me that!? What did you say!?" Oh god. I wished I didn't wake her up now. I should've just left her a note. Damn.

"I only like Brett as a friend so I had to say no," I said stating the obvious. She knows who I like.

"Oh. I guess that's fair," she said sounding a little disappointed. Alice is a little more than obsess about my love life or lack thereof. "It's because of Edward as well isn't it?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Bella I'm your best friend, I know you like Edward. You told me so yourself remember? I'm not gonna judge you for God's sake! But I really wish you would do something about that," Alice said impatiently.

"As much as I love you Alice I really, really don't want to have this conversation right now. So please just drop it," I pleaded. I have time to think over these things during break.

"Okay," Whoa did I hear her correctly? She's just going to left me off that easily? "But we'll talk about what you're going to do about it when we get back. Let me help you formulate a plan or something at least. This is getting ridiculous even for you," she added brusquely. I should've known there's more to it. I mean its Alice Brandon we're talking about here.

I sighed and glad that we already reached my truck, "Fine, whatever. Now help me put this suitcase at the back of my truck."

The student parking lot is quite packed with students getting ready to start their break as well. I hugged and said goodbye to Alice.

"Have a good break. Say hi to your parents and Jake for me. I'll see you in two weeks," she said and hugged me tightly.

"You too. And I will. Tell the rest of the guys I'm sorry I couldn't say bye personally okay," I said and got in my truck.

"No problem. Bye Bells."

* * *

"Bella! Sweetheart I miss you so much!" My mom went out of the house and exclaimed when she saw me parked my truck in our driveway.

"Mom I miss you too!" I said and quickly went and gave her a hug. I love my independence in school but I really miss my parents too. "Where's dad?"

"Oh sweetheart he's still at work but he should be coming home in an hour or so. How was your trip?"

"Good I guess at least I didn't get caught up in traffic this time," I replied. I went to get my suitcase out of my truck and went inside the house.

I looked around the living room and noticed that mom already has the Christmas decoration set up. Usually she's too busy to do it. I noticed they bought a new Christmas tree this year.

"Bella why don't you go unpack your stuff and maybe you can help your mother cook something special afterwards," she said. I rolled my eyes, by special I'm sure she meant edible. My mom can't cook anything besides toast and boiled eggs. She tried to make pasta once with disastrous results. Dad is doing a good job steering her out of the kitchen. Mom can be really spontaneous sometimes even if she knows she can't cook she still sometimes gets the urge to bake something. I see that everything is still intact.

"Sure mom. Give me ten minutes," I hurried upstairs to my room and sorted all my stuff out. It didn't take long since I didn't bother taking everything out of my suitcase. What's the point if I'm only here for two weeks anyway. I changed into something a little more comfortable and went downstairs to start making our lunch.

I found my mother sat on the sofa and flicking through the massive plasma screen on the wall.

"Wow I can see why Billy wants to come over to watch and stay here all the time," I said nodding towards the television.

My mom laughed, "Yeah you're father was intent on buying it. So what are we cooking today?"

"Mom I think I'll handle this one. Why don't you just sit and relax for awhile?" I said politely. Truth be told its better, not to mention safer if my mother never go near any kitchen appliances.

"Are you sure sweetheart? You just got here. You must be tired," she said but I'm pretty sure she's relieved she doesn't have to actually cook. Goodness knows how my parents survive on take-aways and ready-cooked meals every night. That's why I made it my job to cook for them everyday whenever I'm here.

"Yes mom I'm sure," I replied and smiled at her to show I really mean it.

"Okay then," she said smiling back. "Oh and Bella I think you should let Jacob know you're back as well. He was asking about you when they came here last week."

"I will. I'll call him in a bit mom," I started rummaging through the cupboards and was not surprise to see that there's hardly anything in it. I shook my head and made a mental note to go grocery shopping tomorrow.

I got all the ingredients out to make lasagna and went to work. When I finished everything I picked up the cordless telephone and dialed Jake's home number.

"Hello," said a gruff voice.

"Hello can I speak to Jake please," I said.

"Bella is that you?"

"Yes. Billy?"

"Yeah, how are you kiddo? Did you just get here?" he asked.

"Yeah I did and I'm good thanks. What about you?" Billy is like a second dad to me. When I was growing up, their house was practically like my second home.

"Not bad, not bad. Well its nice hearing from you again kiddo. I'll see you soon. Let me just go get Jake," I can hear Billy shouting Jake from the other line and the door closing.

After a few silent minutes someone picked up the phone, "Bella? You there?"

"Jake! Hey I thought I'd call you and let you know I'm back. You busy?" I said. I miss Jake. The last time I saw him was two months ago and I hardly spoke to him all semester because we've both been too busy with school and stuff. I feel a bit guilty that I haven't been making time to even call him and see how he's doing.

"Good I was wondering when you'd be back. I'm just working on the garage but I can come over tomorrow if you want. I thought your parents might want to spend the day with you today," he said.

"Tomorrow's perfect. I can't wait, I miss you Jake," I said sincerely.

Jake and I have been best friends since we were little and it does upset me that we don't see each other as often as before. What with him going to school down the reservation and me going to school 3 hours away and all.

"I miss you too Bells. We've got a lot of catching up to do. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep definitely. See you then," I said and hung up.

I checked if the lasagna is done and took it out of the oven. Just then the kitchen door opened and then closed with a thud. Charlie's home.

"Something smells nice," I heard my dad say.

I turned around and saw him hanging his jacket up, "Hey dad," I said.

I quickly went and hugged him and let go briefly. Neither of us is too comfortable displaying emotions like that moment, but I don't mind. I've got too much Charlie in me.

"It sure is good to have you back Bells! Where's your mother?" he said sniffing appreciatively and sat down on the table. "Is it ready? I'm starving!"

"Yeah. Let me just call mom," I said and went to the living room. "Hey mom lunch is ready"

"Okay sweetheart. I heard the kitchen door close, is your dad home?" she said turning off the television.

"Yep, I guess he's too hungry to say hi," I said chuckling.

She laughed too, "Yeah well let's not keep him waiting then."

The three of us enjoyed our meal together. Mom and dad kept on asking me about school. I've told them I made some new friends and told them about the dance last night too.

"So who did you go with?" Mom wanted to know.

"My friend Brett. He's really nice," I said blushing a little. I'm not going to tell my mother that he asked me out. She's as bad as Alice and everytime I call her from the school she always asks if I've gotten myself a boyfriend already.

"Oh. Is Brett your boyfriend?" She inquired excitedly and my dad started choking on his drink. Mom immediately went on patting his back.

"Oh right, that's me done. I'll be watching the game if er anyone needs me," dad said still coughing and a bit red in the face. Poor Charlie. Just like any other dad I'm sure he doesn't want to know about his daughter's love life. Don't worry dad, I don't have one. You've got nothing to worry about.

I started gathering all the plates and went to start the washing up.

"So is this Brett guy your boyfriend?" God my mother can be so persistent sometimes.

"No mom. Brett is just a friend," I said passing her a plate to dry.

"Well there has to be someone! C'mon sweetheart you know you can tell me anything," she pressed on.

Yes mother there is someone. But it's impossible because he would never look at me that way. Ever. Why you ask? Simple, because he's like the God of the academy who's got all the girls in his mercy. Not to mention he's with Malibu Barbie herself who isn't afraid to show him a good time, if you know what I mean. I'm sure you're getting the picture. Somehow I don't think this is the kind of thing my mother wants to hear.

So I simply said, "There's no-one mom. I swear."

She sighed. I feel sorry for my mother sometimes. All she wants is a normal daughter who goes out on dates and enjoys all girly things. But instead she's stuck with me, shy plain old Bella. I'm pretty sure she'd like it more if I'm like Alice or even Rose. Hell I wish I was more confident and less insecure like them.

"Alright, alright. I believe you."

* * *

I woke up early the next morning out of habit. I can sleep in if I wanted to since it's the holidays and all but as they say old habits die hard. I went down the kitchen to find dad getting ready for work and sipping his morning coffee.

"Morning Dad," I said.

"Oh morning Bella. How come you're up so early?"

"You know I'm an early-riser dad. Mom still sleeping?" I asked even though I already know the answer while pouring milk on my cereal.

"Yeah she should be up soon. Listen Bells I gotta run okay. I'll try to come home early if the station isn't busy," Dad said and I said my goodbye. I'm kind of use to it, dad really values his work and he rarely takes holidays. He said his work keeps him sane.

I checked the fridge and the cupboards and started listing down everything I need to buy from the supermarket. I was halfway down my list when my mother came down.

"Good morning sweetheart," she said still in her nightgown and yawning.

"Morning mom," I said.

"So any plans for today?" she asked while fixing herself a cup of coffee.

"Well Jake's coming over later on and I'm thinking of going grocery shopping. How you and dad survive without eating proper food most of the year is beyond me," I said shaking my head. My mom just rolled her eyes. As you can probably already tell I'm more like the mother figure here. My mother always joke that I was born 35 years old and I keep on getting middle-aged every year. Good thing my dad is here to keep her in line or there's no way I would be able go to school three hours away and leave her on her own.

My mom ended up coming with me to the supermarket and we spent the morning having a mother-daughter chat about all sorts of things. She told me about the new gossip in town (I rolled my eyes on this. Seriously, there are no secrets in Forks) and I told her about my friends and what I've been up to last semester. Thank goodness she didn't insist on talking about boys all the time. Although I did mention Edward quite a bit (What? We've gotten closer and I consider him one of my best friends, it's only natural for me to talk about him) which got her quite excited. I was quick to tell her we're only friends. I don't want my mother to get any ideas.

"He sounds like a very nice boy," my mother said while putting all the plastic bags in the back of her car.

You have no idea mom. How ironic did that sound? I wouldn't have said that if you asked me 3 months ago. Heck I wouldn't be talking about him at all. "Yeah he is," I said helping her.

"Maybe you should ask him out," She said slyly.

"Mom!"

"What? You seemed to like him enough. Besides it's the 21st century it's perfectly acceptable to ask a guy out," She said while fastening her seatbelt. I just looked at her incredulously. At times I wish my mother can be just a normal mom who tells you that you should always wait for a guy to make the first move because that's the proper way and that's how it should be. I swear down my mom have the mind of a teenager stuck in an older woman's body.

Jake came around just after lunch. I was just finished tidying up around the kitchen when I hear a knock on the door.

"Jake!" I opened the door and immediately went and gave him a big hug.

"Miss me much?" he said jokingly but he hugged me right back.

We went to the living room where my mother was reading a magazine. She looked up and said, "Oh hello Jacob. Have you eaten? Bella made lunch."

"Hey Mrs. S. Yeah I ate before coming here," he said.

"Well okay I'll leave you kids here I've got some report to finish up. Give me a shout if you need anything okay," she said and disappear upstairs.

Jake sat on the sofa and made himself at home. "So how are you Bells? How's school?" he asked.

I sat next to him and said, "Fine and fine. You know school's school. Alice said hi by the way," I'm debating whether to tell Jake about Brett or Edward for that matter. He can be really over-protective more than my own father. I have to remind him often that I'm older than him and I can take care of myself.

He nodded, "How is she these days?"

I went on telling Jake about Alice and Jasper. I told him he was at my party and he might've seen him so I started describing Jasper to him.

"Oh yeah I remember him. He seemed really calm and collected. Didn't know that was her type. He's like the complete opposite of Alice," he said amused.

"Yeah but he's good for her you know. Somebody has to keep her under ropes. And you know what they say opposite attracts," I said flicking through the magazine pages casually.

"I guess. I remember someone else from your party. Bronze-haired dude you know the tall one. Who's he again? You were talking to him before I showed up. The guy who kept glaring at me for some reason," he said facing me.

"Oh. That was Edward Cullen. We're friends now," I said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Jake looked genuinely surprised. "I remember you telling me that night that he is and I quote "an arrogant asshole who needs to deflate his oversize head and that he snogs everyone that wears a skirt," huh who knew Jake has a pretty good memory? Hell I can't remember saying it but I did _hate_ him then.

I blushed, "I did? Well he's different now. He's not that bad once you get to know him. Really."

Jake examined my face. If I looked flustered or embarrass he didn't comment on it further which I'm kind of grateful for. I don't want to get into that conversation. Not yet anyway. He went on telling me stories he, Embry, Jared and the rest of the guys got up to while I was away.

"How's everyone anyway? I really miss them," I said. Those guys are all like the big brothers I never had.

"They're good. They miss you too you know that's why you need to come down to the reservation soon."

"Yeah I will. I might come down tomorrow or day after," I said. It depends if mom needs my help on doing anything around the house or not.

We hung out for the rest of the afternoon and it felt like old times. Jake helped me prepare for dinner and my parents insisted he stays and eat with us, not that it took a lot of persuading. Jake practically lives here whenever I'm home. I asked my parents if they need me tomorrow or not. They said no so I asked them if it's alright if I go over down La Push tomorrow. They said yes.

Jake went home around 10 and I've decided to call Alice after and see how she's doing. It should still be pretty early in LA.

Alice and I chatted for a few minutes before she said she had to go get ready because her mother wanted to do some more Christmas shopping.

"Yeah I really should get some sleep too. Have fun," I said stifling a yawn.

"I will! Bye Bells!"

* * *

The first week of the holidays have gone really quick and next thing I know its Christmas day tomorrow. I've gotten and mailed all my friends present last week and I've received their gifts yesterday. My mom put it all under the Christmas tree because she believes that it shouldn't be open until Christmas day itself. I just rolled my eyes and told her I'm not a kid anymore and assured her I'm not in a hurry to open them.

Christmas day came and I was up early cooking with my mother. Yeah I know shocking right, but she insisted on helping me out. And I only accepted because Billy and Jake are coming around to have Christmas lunch with us and I don't think I'll have all the food ready by then if I work on my own. The Black's nearly always spend Christmas day with us except when Jake's sisters come down with their family.

"Mom can you chop some more onions and make sure to check the potatoes," I said. I have to keep shouting instructions at her to get her working. I'm not complaining cos if I don't then it might result to chaos. No offence to my mom.

We finally had everything done from the main dish down to the dessert. Jake and Billy came at exactly 12 o'clock. We gathered around the dining room and chatted animatedly while eating.

"That was delicious Bella! Thanks for cooking for us kiddo!" Billy said.

"It was no problem Billy. Besides if I didn't we'd be eating frozen pork pies and have a tub of vanilla ice cream for dessert," I said and he chuckled.

After clearing out the table we all went to the living room to exchange and open presents.

"Merry Christmas Bella," Jake said and handed me a fairly large present. "It's from me and dad."

I opened it and was really surprise. "Thanks Jake! Billy!" I exclaimed giving them a hug each. They've gotten me a new stereo for my truck.

"Glad you like it kiddo!" Billy said. "Jake will fix it up for you later."

I handed them each their presents and went on opening the rest of mine. I've gotten some really nice clothes courtesy of Alice and Rose of course and loads of new CD's of my favorite bands from Em and Jasper. My parents got me a new camera. My mom said I should start taking more pictures with my friends to keep as memories of my high school life.

Finally there was only one more present left. Edward's. It took me forever to decide on what to get Edward. I couldn't come up with anything better so I settled on buying him an expensive perfume.

I picked the small package up and began unwrapping it carefully. My heart started racing a bit when I saw the black velvety box. I opened it and gasped softly, inside was a delicate silver necklace with a snowflake as a pendant. The snowflake is covered in clear and blue crystals. Suffice to say it was beautiful.

"Oh that's nice Bella. Who gave it to you?" my mother asked and started examining the necklace.

"E-edward," I said clearing my throat.

"Well isn't that nice of him. I would really like to meet this Edward after all the good things you've told me about him," she said and immediately I could feel my cheeks reddening. I met Jake's eyes and found him looking at me with an amused and confused expression and eyebrows raced which clearly asks "Is there something you're not telling me?" I quickly averted my gaze back down busying myself on collecting all the ruined wrapping papers.

I gathered all my presents and put them all up in my room. Should I text or call him? I texted everyone this morning wishing them all a Merry Christmas. I debated for a second but I decided to call him.

He answered on the second ring. "Hello," came a velvety voice that I know _too_ well.

"Hey Edward its Bella," I said chewing my lips.

"Oh hi Bella Merry Christmas! Thank you for the present!"

I feel quite bad, I mean he got me this really expensive looking necklace and all I got him was a stupid cologne. "Um you're welcome. Thank you for the necklace it's beautiful but Edward I really can't accept it," I said fidgeting with my t-shirt.

"What? Why not? I thought you like it?" he sounded confused.

"I do its just that it's too much. I only got you some stupid cologne."

He laughed on the other line, "I like the cologne you gave me. And believe me it's not too much. We're friends now remember. Friends give each other presents. If you don't accept it then you would seriously hurt my feelings."

Okay I didn't know if he was serious or not but my mother and Jake always say I should just accept each present I was given quietly and stop being stubborn. So that's why I said, "Okay thank you. How -" but before I could finish what I was going to say I heard someone shouting on his side of the line.

"EDWARD! THE HARISSON'S ARE HERE! MOM SAID GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN!"

No doubt that was Emmett. The guy can really shout! I had to hold the phone away from my ear, he was that loud!

"Emmett stop shouting you asshole! I'm inside the house not all the way across town! And I doubt mom actually said those words," I heard him shout back. I could almost see him rolling his eyes and a grim expression on his face. "Listen Bella I'm really sorry about that. It's Emmett being an idiot as usual," he said his tone apologetic.

"No it's okay, maybe you should really go down. Merry Christmas Edward and really thank you for the necklace," I said sincerely. "Enjoy the rest of your vacation. Tell Emmett I said hi. I'll see you back in school," I added.

"Yeah, you too. Bye Bella," he said and he hung up.

I sighed and sat on the side of my bed. I miss him.

Knock. Knock. "Bells can I come in?" I heard Jake's voice outside my room.

"Yeah sure come in," I said.

He came and sat down next to me. "So what's going on with you and this Edward?" Tact was never Jake's strongest point. That's one of the reasons why I love and hate him. He always gets straight to the point so I know exactly where I stand when talking to him but it can also get really embarrassing especially when he's asking me something like that.

"Um nothing Jake we're just friends," I said truthfully.

"Oh c'mon Bells its me! Jake, your best friend you can tell me anything. I know your hiding something and don't even deny it. You're a horrible liar," He said staring at me.

I felt annoyed because I know he's right, "I'm telling the truth! We are just _friends_," I said emphasizing the word _friend_ and trying to avoid his knowing gaze.

"Okay I believe you but you like him don't you?"

I didn't answer for a few minutes and that probably already told him the answer. "Oh god Jake I don't know what to do. Yes I like him. At first I thought it's just a crush but I think I'm really falling for him," that was the first time I actually said that aloud. Once I started I couldn't stop letting it all out and Jake sat there listening attentively. I told him all about my worries concerning Edward and pretty much everything I've been thinking about lately, which is mainly him. I wanted to stop blurting things out about my feelings towards Edward because I know later on I'd feel weak and exposed but I couldn't. I even told him about Brett. It felt nice to finally tell someone.

"Some Christmas huh. I'm sorry Jake I'm pretty sure you didn't want to spend this day listening to me talk about a guy," I said embarrassed.

"Well he better be worth it," he said chuckling then he added more seriously. "I hope he knows how lucky he is. I know you probably think that I'm just saying this because I'm your best friend Bella but I'm not. If that guy thinks he's too good for you then he's an idiot and you don't deserve him. Now what are you gonna do about it?"

"God you sound like Alice, Jake! I don't know okay. I really don't. I don't even know if he's single or not for God's sake! Even if he is I can't just go up to him and blurt that I like him! How embarrassing would that be?" I ranted.

"You really like this guy huh?" Jake said.

"Um I guess? I'm gonna stop ranting now it's Christmas so let's go join our parents downstairs. What do you say?" I said standing up. I don't want to spend Christmas day contemplating about this.

"Sure, sure. Bella I wish I could really help you with your problem but I don't even know how I feel about you getting a boyfriend," he said seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez now you sound like my dad! But seriously you did help Jake. It's enough that you listened to me rant on about him," It really is enough. I went and gave him a big hug.

"If he hurt you I'll make sure to break every bone in his body," he said his expression told me he wasn't kidding. I couldn't help rolling my eyes again.

"No you won't."

"Oh yeah I will."

* * *

I want the days to go quickly so I can go back to school and see my friends again but on the other hand I want another week just to relax and be with my parents and hang out with Jake and our friends down the reservation.

All of us are down at Jake's house. All of Jacob's friends, the Clearwaters and my parents are here. All of the grown ups are inside while the rest of us are at his backyard talking and just having fun.

Jacob, Embry and Seth are huddled together laughing. I wonder what they're up to now. Seth is probably the youngest one here. He's only 14 and he seems to really idolize Jake. They keep glancing at Jared and Kim. Kim is Jared's girlfriend and they've been together for quite awhile now. Apparently the guys have been giving Jared a hard time about it because he's apparently 'whipped'. Boys. They always have to act so immature! I was about to go join them and tell them to stop making fun of them two when Leah approached me. I was pretty surprise because I've kind of gotten the vibe that she doesn't like me. I told Jake about this and he said I'm probably just imagining it. Seriously guys are so oblivious.

I tightened my jacket around me, it's quite a cold night but then again what do I expect. It's Forks and its winter.

"Hey Bella," she said meekly.

"Hey Leah," I said. It was quiet for awhile so I blurted out, "You want to talk to me?"

"Listen I'm not really good at making small talks. Jake told me you think I don't like you," she said bluntly. I blushed, I'm gonna kill Jacob! He's not supposed to tell her that!

"Um well I didn't really mean… you know… it's just that you seem to…" I said lamely.

She laughed softly, "I'm sorry its not that I don't like you believe me. I guess I'm just…" she started and I looked at her and was surprise to see that her cheeks have a slight tinged of pink on them. I'm pretty sure it hasn't got to do with the weather.

"You're just what Leah?" I said urging her to say more.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to laugh or say anything to anyone?" she said looking at me.

"I promise," I said. I'm curious what could Leah be embarrass about? We might not be close but we've hang out a lot and she always looked well you know, tough I guess she have to be since she's surrounded by a pack of guys all the time and no doubt they tease her mercilessly. But right now she kind of looked a little sheepish.

"I really don't want you to think I don't like you because I'm such a bitch. Actually when I tell you this you'll probably think I'm really pathetic," she started saying and her eyes are glued to the ground, her shoes making pattern on the muddy ground. "Believe it or not I do like you. I think you're really nice and all. I guess I'mjustreallyjealous."

Okay I really didn't catch the last bit.

"Pardon?"

"I'm jealous of you," she admitted, still eyes on ground.

"Are you kidding? What? Why?" that was the last thing I would've expected her to say. "Believe me Leah I'm nothing special," I said adding a humorless laugh. What could she be jealous about?

"You and Jacob are really close," she said like that pretty much answers everything.

Oh. Huh? What's that got to do with anything? Oh, oh. Suddenly it felt like someone lit a light bulb above my head.

"You like Jake?" I said not quite hiding the surprise in my voice.

"Yeah for awhile now," she said finally looked at me studying my reaction.

"Leah you have to listen to me. Jake and I have been best friends since we were little. Our relationship is completely platonic okay. You've got nothing to worry about. I don't like Jake that way and he doesn't like me that way either," I said explaining to her. I can kind of relate to how she's feeling and I know she might be feeling really suckish.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Does he know?" I asked.

She snorted, "I've dropped some hints but I don't know. I thought he knows but he wouldn't say or do anything because you two are together or something." Then her voice grew softer, "That's why I kinda resented you and it sounds really stupid now that I said it out loud and I'm really sorry."

"It's not. And you know what if I were on your place then I would've probably acted the same way. And Leah guys are really dense sometimes and obviously Jake isn't an exception," I said. A thought struck me all of a sudden. Should I do something about it? _Oh please you can't even figure out what to do about your own love life!_ Yeah maybe not, after all I did promise her I won't say anything.

"Yeah I guess. Thanks for listening and not laughing," she said appreciatively.

"Why would you think I would laugh? I think it's sweet. Jake is a great guy. And I think you two would make a good couple."

She laughed softly, "Thanks. He is isn't he? But I wish he can pick up a hint! I feel really stupid sometimes." I looked at her as she gazes at Jake with adoring smile.

I'm really glad Leah confided in me. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who's suffering from boy problems for a change. But I really do hope they can both work things out soon.

* * *

"Remember to call us when you get there so we know you got there safe okay," my mom said. She always fussed everytime I leave for school.

"I will mom don't worry," I said giving her hug. It's the end of my winter break and I'm driving back to the academy today.

"Drive safe Bells. You still got that pepper spray I got you?" Dad said gruffly.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes, "Yes dad I still have it." I really didn't want to take it when my dad brought it home and gave it to me last fall but he said that it would give him and my mom more peace of mind if I do so I didn't really have a choice.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady. You never know when it might come in handy. It's better to be prepared than to be sorry," he said.

"Charlie is right Bells," Jake quipped.

"Alright, alright. Well I really have to set off now. I need to drop Jake off on the way," I said.

"Okay, love you sweetheart," mom said and dad nodded.

"Love you too mom, dad," I said hugging them both.

I got in on the driver's seat and Jake's already seated on the other side waving to my parents.

I'm glad Jake came here today without his car; it'll give me time to talk to him before I go back. I haven't had the chance to talk to him on his own ever since that day we went over to his house. I really wanted to bring up the subject of Leah but without him getting suspicious.

"Guess what Leah told me the other night," I said trying to make my voice sound light.

"What?" he said while searching for a good radio station.

"She told me that you, you told her that I think she hates me!' I said accusingly, I still haven't forgiven him for that.

He had at least the decency to look sheepish, "Well it bothered you so much so I decided to do something about it. So did you two work it out or what?"

"Yeah we had an interesting chat actually," I said my voice steady. I'm trying to work out what to say next in my head. I have to be careful about this, I can't just blurt that Leah fancies him.

"Oh yeah? What do you two talk about?"

"You know girl stuff," I said casually.

"Didn't take you two to be the kind who spend their time exchanging beauty tips," he said amused.

I glared at him, "No as a matter of fact we were talking about how stupidly dense guys can be."

"We are not!"

I snorted, "Yeah right. Jake when was the last time you went on a date?"

He looked taken aback for a moment, "Why the sudden interest in my love life Bella?"

"Just wondering. You know Leah is really pretty," I said looking at him.

"I suppose," he muttered.

Now let him put one and one together. "Well here's your stop. And think about what we talked about," I said cryptically.

"Yeah I'm still trying to work out what we actually talked about," he said. God boys are so slow! "Have a good semester Bells," he leaned over and hugged me tightly before getting out.

"You too Jake," I waved him goodbye and drove off.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Please review!**

**:]**


	13. CHAPTER 12

**I am really really sorry that it took me this long to update. I know some of you are probably really annoyed at me for leaving it this long****, I don't really blame you.**** I apologize**** for that****. I've just been really busy this summer. ****And I want to t****hank you**** guys**** so much for the amazing reviews :) It ****means a lot to me that you guys like my story****. **

**Shout out****s**** to: **

**-**_**MrsXavierSamuel, **_**your messages really made me smile, thank you.  
****-**_**Isabella, **_**of course there's more just give me some time to write it****, hopefully it won't take this long for the next update**** :)  
****-**_**samm.13,**_** soon**** I promise**** ;)  
****-**_**pinkPINK**_**, I'm glad you like it so far, the story isn't even half way thru yet so anything can happen right?**

**The chapter isn't as long as the previous ones but I hope you like it all the same. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

I parked my truck on my usual spot, glad that nobody else parked there and that I'm finally here. I am truly exhausted! I didn't get enough sleep last night and the drive back to school has really worn me out. I had a minor incident while I was on the road. It was stupid really I still can't believe it slipped off my mind; I forgot to go to the gas station yesterday. I guess I really had a lot in my mind these days. So anyway 20 minutes on, my truck broke down on the road. Thank goodness the nearest gas station was nearby. Or I'm pretty sure I would have lost it and would not be here right now.

Anyway here I am four and a half hours later ready to just go back to bed and sleep all day. Instead I took my suitcases out and made my way to our dorm. I looked around to see if I can spot my friends but they were nowhere in sight. Did I mention that I forgot to charge my phone last night as well? So I can't really call them and find out where they are. I sighed. I really need to get my head together.

When I got to our room, I found it empty which is very unusual. Usually Alice is already here sorting out her wardrobe, making space for her newly bought clothes. I quickly opened and rummaged through one of my suitcases looking for my phone charger. Maybe she left me a message or something. When I opened my phone I had about 10 new text messages, all from Alice and all asking the same question _"Where __on earth __r u?????"_. I rolled my eyes and dialed her number.

"Where the hell have you been!? I tried calling you a bunch of times but your phone was off! What happened to you!? Are you ok!? Well??" Alice literally screamed down the phone.

"Alice you might wanna lower your voice, you know just a thought," I heard Emmett say on the background.

"Sorry, I forgot to charge it last night. I just got here where are you guys?" I replied. As much as I want to just lie down on my bed and take a nap right now, I really miss my friends and I cannot wait to see them.

"What took you so long though!?" she pressed on.

"Um I ran out of gas while I was on the road and you know traffic."

"You ran out of gas!? Seriously Bells what's going on with you? You're usually pretty organized," she said her voice turning from angry to amuse.

I blushed. Thanks Al for saying that in front of the group.

"Nothing," I murmured. "So are you gonna tell me where you guys are?"

"We're at Eclipse. The guys got hungry," she replied.

"Right. I'll be there in a minute," I said and hung up. I quickly texted my mother to let her know I got back safe and sound before I went out to meet my friends.

When I got there I was a little, okay maybe more than a little disappointed to see that Edward wasn't with them. I only talked to him once over the holiday and I missed him. A lot.

I walked over to their table and Alice flung herself at me and I stumbled back nearly falling on my butt. Good thing I quickly hold on to the chair. It became a tradition really after not seeing each other during break she always launches herself at me and I usually catch her since she's so small and all.

"I was really worried you know. It never took you this long to drive and I couldn't contact you!" Alice said sounding more and more like my mother. Both of them worry too much about me.

I rolled my eyes and changed the subject. "So how was everyone's vacation?"

When everyone and I finished telling each other stories about our vacation did I ask where Edward is.

"Tanya came over and said she needed to talk to him. They left 10 minutes before you called," Rosalie was the one who answered.

I immediately felt annoyed and angry even though I really shouldn't be. Before I could say something back Emmett chipped in, "So Bells how come _I_ wasn't informed that you and my best friend are going out?"

What the hell is Emmett talking about? His best friend?

"Emmett are you on drugs? I'm not going out with anyone let alone your best friend," I said.

"Bella I think you're the one on drugs, remember Brett? Brett Harrison you know tall, blonde. Ring a bell?" Emmett replied.

Oh. Wait we're not going out! What the hell? "Well you've been misinformed. Brett and I aren't together. Who told you that anyway? Brett?" I asked even though I'm pretty sure Brett wouldn't mislead anyone like that especially not his best friend.

Now he looked confused and our friends are listening very intently. "Brett didn't say a word about it even though we all spent the holidays together."

"Okay. Where did you hear it from then?" I said pressing on. He was quiet for a long time and he's hesitating to tell me I can tell.

"Oh for crying out loud Emmett just tell her! If you don't then I will!" Rose screamed at him and he looked sheepish.

"Oh right. Well you know me, Edward and Rose came back yesterday and some seniors were already here and we kinda heard some of them saying that Brett asked you out after the dance and you two are a couple now. I would've called Brett to find out if it's true but he's still in Canada visiting some of his relatives and he won't be back till tomorrow morning," Emmett explained "Obviously it's a load of bullshit," he added.

"Well how on earth did they even find out that he asked me out!?"

"Whoa so it is true!" Emmett exclaimed, his eyes going wide. Rose smacked him over the head and rolled her icy blue eyes.

"The part where he asked me out? Yes. The part where we are now a couple? No," I said.

"Okay let me get this straight, Brett asked you out but you said no. Right?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Now that we've cleared that Brett and I are not a couple, any of you guys care to tell me how this rumor got started in the first place?" I asked looking at Alice first since she usually knows these things but she just shook her head and put both her hands up like she's surrendering.

"Don't look at me Bells, I honestly don't know. I just got here this morning. This is actually the first time I've even heard of it," she explained. We both looked at Rose.

"Tanya," was all she said.

"Pardon? How would Tanya know that? Why would she tell all the seniors?" I asked now very confused.

"I asked this girl in my dorm building if she knows anything about how all of this got out and apparently someone from your dorm don't ask me who cos I really don't know, and who by the way is good friends with Tanya, heard Brett asked you out that night and didn't stay long enough to actually hear what you had to say and just assumed that you said yes. I mean face it Bella, Brett is one of the most sought after guys here all the girls wants him. She didn't think twice that you were an exception. And obviously she told Tanya about it as soon as she can," Rose explained.

"Okay but why would Tanya tell everyone that?" I asked still confused.

"Beats me! I say because she's a stupid nosy bitch," comes Emmett's reply. Nobody really contradicted that.

I can feel a headache coming. So far my day hasn't been good but hearing that there's a false rumor going around about me is just the icing on the cake.

* * *

After learning about the stupid rumor that Tanya supposedly started yesterday I went back to our room, not in the mood to do anything else but sleep and pretend that it didn't happen. Rumors lead to people staring and whispering about you which equals to attention. Do the math. I slept all throughout the night and only woke up around seven in the morning the next day. My suitcases are still there next to my bed, untouched and all I wanted to do is unpack my stuff so I can get settled back in but Alice is still sleeping soundly and I didn't really want to interrupt her sleep and cause any noise so instead I quietly pulled out some sweats from my drawers, changed out of my jeans and shirt from yesterday and decided to take a walk.

I guess I was on my own little world again because I didn't see that I was about to bump into someone. A tall someone.

"Oh god I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going," I said my face already heating up again. I looked up to see who the unfortunate person was and I'm pretty sure my face is on fire right now.

He chuckled, "It's okay Bella. Listen we need to talk."

"You heard, huh?"

"Yeah, Emmett called me last night. I'm sorry Tanya started this rumor about us being a couple, I promise I'll straighten it out as soon as I get the chance," he said.

"Um okay, thanks," I replied awkwardly. "Um so how was your vacation?"

"It was good. I actually just got back. My parents wanted to drive me here all the way from Canada which turned out to be a really bad idea. I spent half the time driving so I'm completely beat," he said with a laugh. I looked at him properly and he did look really exhausted.

"I know the feeling. I drove for four and a half hours straight yesterday. I've been sleeping straight since yesterday afternoon," I said with a laugh.

He smiled softly, "Listen, Bella I want you to know that there's no hard feelings on my part okay? I still consider you one of my friends."

I smiled and hugged him which seemed to surprise him, heck I was surprise too but he hugged me right back. "I'm glad. You're a great guy Brett. Really. Any girl would be so lucky to have you," I said meaning each word. "Now go get some sleep, you look like you're about to pass out in front of me. I don't think I can carry you all the way back to your room."

This earned another chuckle from him.

"Alright. I'll see you around Bella."

I continued walking around the campus not really caring where I end up when I saw a familiar face, jogging.

"Edward!" I shouted to get his attention. Since I went back straight to the dorm yesterday after eating I didn't see much of anyone else all afternoon.

He jogged towards me and I could tell something was really bothering him.

"Hey what are you doing up so early?" I asked then realized what a stupid question it was. Obviously he's up running.

"Just doing some exercise, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Hey sorry I wasn't there to see you yesterday. I had some stuff to sort out," he said.

"It's fine, you don't need to apologize," I said. "Listen thank you again for the necklace. You really shouldn't have."

He rolled his eyes, "Bella we've had this discussion. You're welcome. I'm glad you like it enough to be wearing it," he said smiling then nodded to my neck.

I blushed, "Yeah." The truth is I haven't took it off ever since I put it on which was right after I got off the phone to him on Christmas day but I'm not about to confess to that.

"I saw you and Brett," he blurted out which caught me off-guard. He seemed to be shocked that he said it out loud as well.

"Um yeah I saw him," came my smart reply. Duh Bella think of something smarter to say.

"I heard about you two so I guess a congratulations is in order," he said his eyes boring into mine.

Damn. I guess he heard that stupid rumor.

"Brett and I aren't going out," I said quickly. I don't want Edward thinking I'm going out with someone. Forget I said that, it should never be repeated to anyone.

He seemed surprise but still skeptical, "Really? You two looked awfully close and comfortable together."

His voice surprisingly sounds accusing. Or maybe I'm hallucinating again. Hell, who knows?

"He's a friend and I do feel comfortable around him but I don't think us two being a couple would work out that well," I said trying to keep my voice even.

His expression and tone of voice changes, "So the rumors aren't true then?"

"Nope, not at all. I guess someone was mislead," I said lightly. I didn't want to point fingers and accuse Tanya straight out in front of Edward. Who knows she might be his girlfriend. Although I certainly hope not. I've decided to take Alice and Jake's advice; you know the one where they told me to tell him about how I feel. I have no idea when or how. But I do know it's not right this second.

"But it's true that Brett asked you out right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You don't have to answer but I'm curious. Why did you say no to Brett? Most girls wouldn't," he said looking straight at me.

My face reddened and I avoided meeting his gaze. "Well," I started and played with my next words in my head. "I don't really like Brett that way. I guess he's not really my type."

What I really wanted to say was '_He's not you' _but that would be inappropriate and it might just cause him to run the other way. Anyway, moving on.

He seemed pretty satisfied with my response. "Well do you mind if I keep you company?" he asked and I was more than willing to let him.

Both of us didn't say anything for a minute. He was walking right beside me and I was marveling through the idea of just telling him now. I'm trying to stay positive but I could help envisioning the worst thing that could happen

"Edward?" I said breaking the silence. I don't want to think about it anymore because I know I'll find a million other ways to stop myself from telling him. _Just go with the flow_, my mother told me once. And that's what I'm gonna do.

"Mmm," he turned and looked at me.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can Bella. You can tell me anything," his voice soft and encouraging.

"Promise you won't get mad?" I asked, my hand is already sweating! Jeez.

"I promise. Go on."

"Um," I started fidgeting with my hands and looking anywhere but him. "Um actually you know what it's um nothing."

Oh god I can't do it! I know I'm a chicken. Sue me.

"Bella there's obviously something. C'mon you can tell me anything you know that. I'll never make fun of you," Edward said and stopped walking and grabbed my arm to stop me from walking ahead.

"Actually I just wanted to ask if you and Tanya are you know, a couple or whatever," That wasn't a bad cover up at all. After all I have been wondering about it as well.

"You said you wanted to _tell_ me not ask me something," he said sounding suspicious.

Oh c'mon! I didn't think he would even notice that little slip up.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I've been um wondering if you two are together or not," I said still not looking at him in the eye. Yeah that didn't sound bad at all. Wow I'm getting better at thinking of excuses on the spot. Go Bella. _You're crazy, a crazy chicken at that._ Shush.

Look at that I've already broken one of my new year's resolution. I need to stop arguing with myself in my head!

"Tanya and I were over months ago. We aren't involved in anything now," he said firmly.

"And the dance?" I asked raising my eyebrows. I couldn't help it.

"That was just a one time thing. It didn't mean anything," he said confidently.

"Oh right," I replied. I feel like a giant thing was lifted off of me.

"There isn't a rumor going around about me and her is there?" his tone playful, obviously he's teasing me.

"Haha. No, not that I heard of. But then again you are Edward Cullen. I'm pretty sure But rumors and gossip follow you around," I said.

He just laughed. I love that laugh. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Are you sure that's all you wanted to tell me? Or should I say ask me?" he said still using his teasing voice.

I can feel heat traveling up my cheeks again. "Yes. Stop making..." Before I could finish what I was about to say I tripped over a rock, yes a friggin rock not even a huge one at that. Thank goodness I didn't fall flat on my face.

I can feel Edward beside me trying to stifle his laughter but he's not doing a very good job of it. I glared at him. I'm covering up my embarrassment with anger I know but if I don't then I might make a bigger fool out of myself. Of course that would only happen to me. Figures.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" he stopped laughing now at least but amusement was still dancing in those sexy green eyes. Did I just think his eyes are sexy? _Be thankful you didn't say those out loud!_ So true. Well who am I kidding of course they are, I bet he could hypnotize any girl with them.

"I'm fine," I snapped. I can't keep a coherent thought when I'm around him.

"I'm sorry for laughing, that was rude of me," he said his voice sounding like velvet and making my heart do some crazy somersaults.

"Um apology accepted," I said nearly stuttering while doing so.

He smiled that crooked smile of his and I swear suddenly my stomach felt like a thousand butterflies invaded it and my heart rate went up. God I sound so corny! Would it be too much if I also say he literally took my breath away? Don't even answer that.

"Um Bella are you sure you're okay? You looked kinda out of it for a minute there," he said sounding concern and breaking me out of my reverie.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said almost breathlessly. Breathe Bella.

"So do you wanna grab some breakfast?"

"Yeah breakfast sounds good," I agreed. Now that I think about it I'm completely starved! I haven't had anything apart from a burger since yesterday afternoon. Maybe once I get some food in me I can actually keep a straight train of thought and stop acting like a loon in front of Edward.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's too short but this chapter was just kind of a filler chapter. Anyway I hope you still review!**

**:]**


	14. CHAPTER 13

**I would've started this last week but I was soo busy. I also got my GCSE results (finally!) and I was soo relieved I passed it all and I didn't get a single C (yeah I'm a total nerd haha). I finally started writing this the other day but then my copy of Catching Fire (2****nd**** installment of The Hunger Games) arrived ****last thursday**** and OMG once I started I couldn't put it down. I read it all the same day so I had no time to write more. The Hunger Games Trilogy is probably the best series ever, I swear it's even better than Twilight (please don't kill me for saying that!). I highly recommend it to anyone who hasn't read it yet. It's AMAZING. I can't remember how many times I was close to crying while reading Catching Fire, I practically had goosebumps from start to finish! And by the end I was just numbed. I'm not even ****exaggerating****. You HAVE to read it.**

**I've also added my twitter page link on my profile if any of you guys have a twitter then you can follow me :D**

**Well on to the story then, hope you like this chapter :) Thank you so soo much for the reviews and alerts guys! I'm really glad a lot of people like my story. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

January has come and gone in a blur. And in case you were wondering, no I haven't told Edward I like him. I know I said I was going to do it and I'm not even going to lie and say there just weren't any opportunity to tell him because, well quite frankly there has been quite a few times that we'd been alone together but I keep backing out at the last minute. That nagging feeling at the back of my head won't go away. Everytime I was even close in bringing it up a negative thought keeps popping up in my mind and I just lose my courage altogether. It's frustrating I know.

Right now I'm led in bed listening to Alice talk about her upcoming date with Jasper on Valentine's Day. Don't get me wrong I am ecstatic that she found that one person she can spend it with who makes her this happy but I can't help feeling a tad jealous. I can't remember the last time I spent Valentine's Day with someone. I'm depressing aren't I?

"Bella are you even listening?" Alice wanted to know.

"What? Of course I am. You were talking about what you think Jasper's gift will be," I said. My mind might've been off to la-la land but I caught most of the things she said.

"Yes but you weren't totally focused. And don't even lie, you know you suck at it," she said smirking. "Thinking about Edward again?"

I blushed instantly, "No."

"Bella what did I say? You're a terrible liar," she said rolling her eyes. "But seriously this is getting ridiculous even for you. You have to talk to him now. If you don't I will."

I immediately sat up and looked at her to see if she's joking. But her face is totally serious. "Um okay I will, sometime this week I promise. Just promise me you won't say anything to him." I don't even want to think what kind of things Alice would tell him.

"Fine. Hey maybe you should ask him to be your valentine?" she said mischievously and winked at me.

I felt my face getting hot all over again.

* * *

After that talk with Alice last night I couldn't even look at Edward straight today in English without looking like I put on a ridiculous amount of blusher on my face. Thank God Mr. Mason insisted on working silently today so I had an excuse to not talk to him all lesson.

We were studying Jane Austen this semester. This class was supposed to be used on taking any last minute notes on the novel we've been working on – Sense and Sensibility. I was truly concentrating at first but then I came across the name of the hero of the story – _Edward_ and that's when I lost my concentration. This guy is truly messing with my head. I mean whoever heard of a girl lose his concentration in class because she happened to come across the name of one of her friends in a book? Yeah, pa-the-tic.

I sighed and I must've done it pretty loud because Edward who's sitting right beside me looked over and gave me a curious look. I just put my head down so he doesn't see my flushed face and tried to focus back on my work.

When the bell rang I immediately got all my things together and went out of the classroom as fast and as graceful as I can. Suffice to say I wasn't that successful.

"Bella wait up!" I heard Edward say and jogged towards me. Damn. I had no choice but to wait for him or else it might arise more questions.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"What's up? You okay? Did I do something?" he asked.

"Um no why do you ask that?"

"Well it just looked like your avoiding me. I didn't upset you or anything right?" he asked looking at me.

"No of course not. Listen I really gotta hurry Ms. Davis doesn't like it when I'm late for Art," I said which wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh okay. I'll see you at lunch then," he said before leaving.

I sighed. I know I can't avoid him forever and I'm going to have to talk to him this week like I promised Alice or I have no doubt in mind she will talk to him herself. How embarrassing would that be?

When I got in the art room I made myself focus on my painting. I gotta admit this took my mind off all Edward-related things which I'm really grateful for. Who knew painting would be able to relax me? I'm glad I took it.

"Bella?" I heard someone say behind me.

"Oh hi Mike," I said. Mike hasn't been his usual persistent self ever since I turned him down that time during Christmas. Not that I'm complaining of course. I really hope he wasn't here to ask me out again. I just can't deal with him right now.

"I just want to apologize. You know for constantly asking you out before, don't worry I get it now," he said sheepishly.

Wow that's a relief. "Um that's great Mike. I'm sorry too but I'm sure you'll find the right girl for you," I said giving him an encouraging smile.

His face turned bright red, "Actually I asked Jessica after you turned me down and we kind of hit it off. We've been going out since."

"Wow that's great Mike! I'm really happy for both of you," I said enthusiastically.

"Thanks. Jess told me you and Brett are going out," he said.

"Actually Mike that was just a rumor. Brett and I are just friends that's all," I said through gritted teeth. Have I mentioned that I spent the majority of last month addressing that rumor? Even though Brett and I denied all this some people seems to think that we were lying and that we really are dating secretly. Don't ask me why. Some people come up with some really strange and ridiculous ideas. That stupid rumor got way out of proportions; I'm not even going into detail because it's just going to give me a migraine.

"Oh okay," he said dubiously. Great so he thinks I'm lying as well. You know what, I just don't even care anymore. People can think what they want at least my friends know the truth. That's all that really matters.

I said goodbye to Mike and spent my free period curled up in my bed. I really should be doing my English homework but I just can't get myself to do it or anything for that matter. So I just lie there staring at the ceiling. Between doing that and cuddling up with my stuffed dog I fell asleep.

I was walking on the sand barefoot and staring at the majestic sunset. The sea glitters as though it's been sprinkled with tiny diamonds, the soft splash of the waves soothing my ears and the cool breeze of the afternoon hugging my face. I feel calm and relaxed. Suddenly I saw a tall figure ahead, I wanted to ask who he is but he was too far away so I started running towards him. When I got near enough I didn't have to ask because I know exactly who he is.

"Edward," I said almost breathlessly.

"Come closer," he ordered. So I did. He gathered me into his arms and I let out a content sigh. I want to stay in his arms forever, I feel completely safe there.

"I love you," I said.

"Bella," someone called out my name but I couldn't care less. I wanted to tell them to go to hell. They're ruining a perfect moment.

"I love…"

"Bella!" I felt someone shook me. That's when I woke up with a start. I couldn't help but feel annoyed to the person who interrupted my dreams. It was just getting good!

"Go away!"

I heard a giggle, "C'mon Bells don't you want to grab some lunch? Oops my bad of course you would rather stay here and keep dreaming about Edward!"

Alice. I felt my face flushed once again. Can't she give me a break? "I was not dreaming about him!"

She giggled harder, "Riiiight. So why were you murmuring his name while you were sleeping then?"

If it's possible I turned a deeper shade of red. "Whatever. I'm not hungry," I murmured. But my stomach betrayed me.

"C'mon up you get. You can't skip lunch. Everyone's already in the cafeteria," she said and made a point of literally dragging me out of bed. I had no choice but to get up.

I groaned internally when I realized that Edward will be there. Usually I'd be happy to see him but I don't want to face him right now not after that dream.

I was hugely relief when I saw that there were only Rose and Emmett sitting at our usual spot. It's pretty incredible that these people are my friends. I couldn't have been any luckier.

"Where's Jazz and Edward?" Alice asked.

"Coach wanted them to do some training. He said he wants everyone back in shape for the next game," Emmett answered while taking a big bite out of his burger.

"Emmett don't be such a pig! Nobody wants to see food in your mouth," Rose scolded. Typical.

I rolled my eyes and sat across Rose.

"Bella have you heard the news about Brett?" Rose asked me.

"No. Why? Is he okay?" I asked because I have absolutely no idea what Rose is talking about. The last time I spoke to Brett properly was about 2 weeks ago. When we see each other around campus we usually just exchange Hi's and Bye's.

"Yeah he's fine. He asked this girl from our year out yesterday, she's called Layla and she said yes," Rose explained.

"Oh wow that's great!" I exclaimed. I'm really happy for Brett. Everyone seems to be coupling up except me. First Mike and now Brett. I'm glad they both found someone who returned their feelings. I should be really happy, I mean I am pleased for both of them but I just can't help feeling lonely. Don't get me wrong, I don't crave their attention far from it actually. I just wished I have someone too.

"So little sis Valentine's Day is two days away. Got a date yet?" Emmett asked and Alice smirked.

"No," I said and picked up my burger and took a bite. I tried to pretend that I'm oblivious to their not-so-subtle looks. Suddenly my burger seemed to be very interesting.

"I heard Edward doesn't either which is very unusual. Usually he would've a date or two planned already," Em said with a knowing grin. Alice and Rose seemed to be enjoying this sudden change of subjects.

"Hhmm," I said and took a sip of my coke.

"I also heard that he might be asking someone. Do you by any chance know who she is since you two have been joined by the ass ever since?" Em said, still smirking.

"It's joined by the hips moron," Rose chipped in rolling her eyes.

"No idea," I replied. Can this be anymore depressing?

"Well I'm sure you'll know soon enough," Emmett winked. I really am not in the mood for any of Emmett's antics today. He completely ruined any happy thoughts I had today. I love Emmett, I really do but I've had very little patience today. I think its PMS.

It doesn't help that this day seems to be going incredibly slow. Biology and Gym next period, how fun. I've got both classes with Edward as well. I just want to go back to bed and sleep. Maybe I could feign an illness. After all I really do feel like crap and I can feel a headache coming.

I ignored Emmett's comments and said, "Any of you guys got a paracetamol by any chance? I've got a killer headache."

"I've got some in my room. Em go get it," Rose ordered.

"It's okay Rose I've got some right here," Alice chimed in and handed me one. "You okay Bells?"

"Um not really. I've been feeling kinda faint since this morning," I fibbed.

"Take the rest of the afternoon off Bella. We don't want you getting sick," Alice said worriedly. Rose nodded. I feel a little guilty about lying to her but if she can't even tell that I'm lying then I probably don't look too good. "I've got a free period now anyway. I could go tell Mr. Banner you're sick and can't go to class if you want."

"Thanks Al," I said gratefully.

"No problem. I'll be going straight to the library to finish my history essay, just call me if you need anything okay," she said and the bell signaling lunch is over rang.

"See ya later kiddo," Em said and Rose waved before setting off to their next class.

"Thank you Al for doing this," I said sincerely.

"You look like you could do with some rest. You look stressed out Bells," she said sympathetically. Great! I hate it when Alice pities me or any other people for that matter.

I went back to our room and planned to sleep till the next morning. Hopefully it'll be a better day tomorrow.

* * *

Oh. My. God.

Am I dreaming?

Someone pinch me quick!

I cannot believe that just happened. I really can't. This must be another one of my over imaginative dreams.

Anyway, as you know yesterday wasn't exactly my day. I woke up very early today feeling very refreshed. The rest of the morning past by relatively quiet and nothing out of the ordinary happened well not until the afternoon.

_"Hey I missed you yesterday. Alice said you were ill," Edward said while we were doing some experiment in Bio. _

_"Yeah I wasn't feeling that well so Alice suggested I take the rest of the afternoon off. I feel better now though. What did I miss?" I asked busying myself on the experiment. _

_"That's good. Not much really, I kicked Jasper's butt on tennis in Gym yesterday. Not that I don't always," he grinned._

_I rolled my eyes, "Right. I think your ego just got a lot bigger than this room! I think I might be suffocating."_

_He laughed that musical laugh I love. "Anyway I was going to ask you something yesterday but you weren't here."_

_"Well ask me now. I'm right here," I said while writing some things down._

_"Um okay. I was gonna ask you if -" Before he could finish Mr. Banner interrupted him._

_"Mr. Cullen please, less talk more work! You can't leave all the work to Miss Swan," he said before going to check up on the other students._

_"So what were you going to ask me?" I asked._

_"I'll tell you later. Banner might have another fit if he catches me talking again," he said while rolling his eyes._

_I looked at him amused. "Since when do you do exactly what the teachers tell you?"_

_His cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. "Get back to work Miss Swan," he said while imitating Mr. Banner's voice._

_We spent the rest of the lesson finishing the experiment and were beyond relief to get out of the stuffy room. While we were walking outside making our way to the gym I asked him again what he wanted to ask me._

_"Oh right. That. Um I just want to ask you what -" he started but he was quickly cut off by someone shouting our names._

_"Guys! Wait up!" Jasper shouted behind us. _

_Once again we were interrupted. While Alice and Jasper made their way towards us I pressed on the subject, "Well?"_

_"Later," he said seemingly annoyed._

_I just shrugged my shoulders. All four of us made our way to Gym._

_Once we got in the changing rooms Alice said, "So?"_

"_So? What?" I asked confused._

"_Is there anything you want to tell me?" she asked excitedly._

"_Um not really. What are you talking about Alice?" I asked._

"_Did Edward tell you anything? Anything at all?" her excitement seemed to falter a little._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about. But if you're asking if I talked to him yet the answer is no," I replied._

"_Oookkay then," she said and went back to changing not saying another word until we made our way to the gym._

_Edward didn't try to ask me whatever he was going to ask me during gym. Coach decided that today was a good day to do some various exercise. By the end of the lesson I felt like I was going to drop dead. Coach made us do sit-ups, push-ups, sprints and other torture exercises. I lost count on how many times I tripped over and nearly hurting everyone around me. It was soo embarrassing! I completely despise Gym._

_Once Alice and I got in the changing rooms I immediately slumped down on the benches. _

"_That was pure torture!" I said completely exhausted._

"_I agree," she said and sat next to me. "I don't think I've ever worked that hard in my whole life!"_

_After a few minutes of resting we decided that it's time to get out of our sweat-covered clothes. When we got out the guys were waiting for us. Alice immediately ran to Jasper. _

"_How come you two don't look like you've been through an hour worth of torture?" I demanded. Jasper and Edward looked completely relaxed which just baffles me because I saw that they worked ten times as hard as I did and I'm completely worn out!_

"_You call that torture? Wait till you see Coach work us during practice!" Jasper said laughing._

"_I don't know how you guys do it. That exercise is enough to last me a lifetime," Alice said. I couldn't agree more._

_The guys just laughed at us. "C'mon let's go get some ice cream to cool you girls down," Jasper said._

_Sounds good to me but before I could follow them Edward held me back and said, "We'll be right there in a minute." Jasper and Alice shared a knowing look and just smiled at us._

_Weird._

"_Why do you say that?" I asked Edward confused._

"_Remember I wanted to ask you something?"_

"_Oh yeah that," I replied. I've been really curious to find out but we keep getting interrupted. _

"_I'm just gonna come right out and say it before we get interrupted again and I punch the person that did it," he said laughing a little. He seemed quite nervous for some reason._

"_Okay, shoot."_

"_Do you have any plans tomorrow?" he asked._

"_You mean on Valentines day? Nope, none at all," I said laughing humorlessly._

"_Well, how would you like to spend it with me?" he said looking directly at me._

_I was taken aback, I wasn't expecting him to be that forward. Wow. "Y-you mean l-like a d-date?" I said stuttering._

"_Um yeah like a date," he said shyly, his cheeks a rosy color. _

_W-O-W. Edward Cullen just asked me out! Oh my God._

_I was completely stunned and all I could think about was Edward Cullen actually asked me out on a date. _

"_Um Bella?"_

_Oh shit, he was waiting for my answer. "I'd love to," I said when I finally got my thoughts together and was able to form a complete sentence. _

_He seemed really relieved and happy if his grin was any indication. I smiled so big l must look like an idiot but I don't really care. It took all my courage not to jump up and down and chant "Edward Cullen asked me out" right there and then._

_Suddenly I wasn't feeling that tired anymore._

"_Maybe we should go join our friends now," he said while still beaming at me._

"_Uh-huh," I want to just stay here with Edward but I need my friends to confirm I'm not dreaming. _

Edward didn't end up coming with me because when we were about to walk out of the Gym building Coach said he wanted to talk to him about the team-related issues. I was still in total daze when I walked into Eclipse. I found Alice, Jasper and Angela at the back table happily chatting to each other while eating their ice creams.

"Um Bella are you ok? You look like you're about to pass out," Angela said worriedly when I went over and joined them.

"Yeah Bells what gives?" Alice was beaming. She knew. Of course she does. She's a freaking psychic!

"Why don't I get you your ice cream Bella?" said Jasper leaving us girls. I sighed secretly, how did Jasper know I didn't want to gush about Edward asking me out in front of him?

"Well?" Angela looked at me quizzically.

"Someone pinched me," I said.

Now Angela looked even more confused and Alice just burst into giggles.

"I've got a date tomorrow night. On Valentine's day," I said still a little breathless. Now that I voiced that out loud it seemed more real.

"OMG! I'm soo happy for you Bells! Finally you agreed to go with someone!" Angela said and hugged me. "Wait its Edward isn't it?"

All I could do was nod meekly.

"Eeeeeeeekkkkk!! About time!!" Alice shrieked while bouncing on her seat. She caught the attention of the people around our vicinity and I immediately turned red and shushed her.

"I still can't believe it. Why would he pick me when he could have a pick over any girl here in campus?" I realized a little too late that I said that out loud.

Alice frowned, "Why wouldn't he pick you? Seriously Bella you need to cut all this crap about you not being good enough for him."

"I agree with Alice, Bells. You're gorgeous and smart. Edward is lucky to have you," Angela added and smiled softly at me. See what I mean about being so incredibly lucky to have friends like them?

Just then Jasper came back with my ice cream and handed it to me. "Thank you," I said gratefully.

"So what did I miss?" he said, his eyes amused. He must know already.

"Not much just that Edward asked Bella out tomorrow night!" Alice said excitedly still bouncing on her seat.

Jasper feigned surprise; his eyes totally gave him away. "I had no idea! About time too," he said good-naturedly and winked at me. I blushed even harder.

* * *

Alice is being a total nightmare. Nightmare, I tell you. She was obsessing about her date outfit for tonight ever since she woke up and when she was finally satisfied with her choice, yep she moved on to questioning me about what I'm going to wear and stuff. When I told her I was just going to wear my favorite jeans and top she went totally berserk on me. It was actually very terrifying.

She just finished going through my clothes and none of them pleased her at all. She keep muttering things like "I can't believe she has this", "who wears this stuff" and "I'd rather die than let her go out on date wearing this" over and over again. I was actually getting pretty annoyed not to mention offended but I kept my mouth shut. Finally after seeing that none of my clothes qualified as a "good-first-date-outfit" she moved on to her wardrobe.

I led in bed, plugged my earphones in to block Alice's mutterings and closed my eyes trying to imagine what tonight would be like. Where would we go? What am I gonna say? I haven't seen Edward since yesterday afternoon but he called me to say he's picking me up at 7 tonight. I wasn't really thinking about what I was going to wear before because I was too busy still marveling through the fact that he actually asked me out but now Alice has gotten me all nervous about it. What if I wear the wrong type of clothes? What if he doesn't like it and I look stupid? He didn't say whether to dress casually or not. Urgh does every girl go through this on her first date?

"Alice what am I gonna wear!?" I said suddenly feeling panicky.

"Finally you're seeing sense! I thought I was going to have to get your head checked out! I mean jeans and a t-shirt!?" she said like I said some really crude swear words. "Don't worry young one I've found the perfect outfit."

I rolled my eyes but I sighed in relief when I saw what she was holding up but one little problem. "Um Al isn't that going to be too small for me?" I asked hesitantly. Alice is a size smaller than I am.

"Nah I'm pretty sure it'll fit you just fine. Trust me," she said while skipping to hang it up on my wardrobe.

I shrugged my shoulders, Alice is the queen of fashion and knows more about clothes than I do so who am I to question her?

* * *

Nervous.

Anxiety.

That's how I'm feeling right now. I know I should be excited, ecstatic even and I am but those two feelings completely overtook everything else. I think I'm going to have a panic attack. I'm currently sitting down on my bed waiting for Edward to come by and pick me up. Alice has long gone with Jasper but not after she gave me a makeover of course.

I'm so glad Alice was here to tell me what to wear and to do my make-up; I never would've thought I would say that ever. She gave me a completely natural look and the dress she lent me was perfect. Not too formal but not too casual either. I'm also wearing the snowflake necklace Edward gave me which was "the perfect last touch" according to Alice. I was allowed not to wear some ridiculously high heels as well which was a great relief. Constantly falling on my butt and risking twisting my ankle isn't exactly my ideal first date.

Okay Bella. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. In – then suddenly there was a knock on the door. My heart started beating furiously; I managed to get myself up without fainting at least. I subconsciously straightened my dress and my hair which was left on its natural curl.

I opened the door and there he is standing in his perfect glory holding out a beautiful bouquet of lilies. Is that admiration I see in his eyes? Before I could ponder about that any longer I heard his musical silent laugh.

"What?" I asked suddenly feeling self-conscious. Is my mascara running out? Did I forget to put my dress on? I know that's silly but I looked down anyway. Phew I'm not naked.

"Nothing. It's just that we match. See?" he said indicating his dark blue shirt and my dark blue dress. I sighed quietly and began to feel more at ease.

"Oh yeah," I said and laughed softly. Edward looked like he belong to a fashion runaway rather than going to a dinner with me.

"You look beautiful Bella," he said and I blushed. "These are for you," he handed me the lilies.

"T-thank you. You do too," I said and I could've slapped myself for that. What the actual fuck? Did I seriously just say he looks beautiful too? Oh god kill me now. My cheeks are on fire right now.

He just gave me that crooked smile of his and said, "You ready to go?"

"Y-yeah sure let me just get my um coat and my purse and put the flowers on an empty vase," I said. Gee Bella nice work. You've already embarrassed yourself and the date hasn't even started yet. Just great.

The drive wasn't awkward at all like I anticipated. I felt very relaxed and safe. I tried to get some information out on Edward about where we're going but he said he wanted it to be a surprise. I told him I hate surprises and he said he knows but that I will like this one. I can't see much outside because it's already dark out.

Twenty minutes on we arrived at this very elegant and quaint restaurant. I feel kinda out of place, this place is obviously for the rich. The restaurant is full of couples and the ambience is very romantic. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that to get a table tonight, it should've been booked months ago. How the hell did Edward managed to get us a table on such a short notice?

"Hello, welcome to La Bella," said the pretty receptionist. Clearly she can't take his eyes off Edward. I doubt she even noticed I was with him.

"Hi I've got a reservation under the name Cullen," his voice sounding like velvet as usual and the receptionist seemed to be completely dazzled. I can sympathize with that.

"Um y-yes a table for two, overlooking the beach. Let me lead you to your table Sir," she said.

"Here are your menus, someone will be over in just a second to take your orders," she reluctantly tears her eyes off Edward to give me the menu and gave me a forced smile.

Is this how the night will be? Women ogling at Edward and me feeling completely insecure?

On the plus side Edward didn't seem to be paying her that much attention. He's been a perfect gentleman to me actually, opening doors and pulling out my chair for me. I shouldn't focus on anyone except him. After all it's really not his fault he attracts so much attention.

Dinner was delicious. There wasn't any awkward moment at all, conversation flowed easily and he seemed to be really enjoying as much as I am. How could I have been nervous about this?

After we've eaten the dessert and the cheque arrived I offered to pay for my half but he wouldn't hear any of it and he just gives his credit card to the waiter as if I didn't even speak. So I ignored him while waiting for the waiter to come back with his card.

After a few moments of silence he said, "Are you really mad at me?"

"I could pay for myself you know," I said. I could almost hear Alice shrieking at me to stop being so immature and that's it's his job to pay.

"Bella I asked you out so it's only right that I should pay and beside my mother would probably hang me if she finds out I haven't been a gentleman," he said his voice indicate that he doesn't seem annoyed by me.

"Oh right but next time let me pay at least," I said.

"So there's a next date?" he said his eyes dancing and his lips curved into a heart-stopping smile.

All my blood seemed to be travelling up my cheeks at this moment. Good thing the waiter came back to save me from replying.

When we got out of the restaurant I headed immediately to the car park thinking that we're going back to the campus.

"Bella where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Um to the car?" I said making it sound like a question.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me by the beach for a bit," he replied.

"Yeah I'd like that," I said, glad that we weren't going back yet.

There was only a couple or two down the beach who was sitting down and enjoying the peacefulness and the scenery with their love ones. Edward and I decided to walk aimlessly on the sand; thank goodness I wasn't wearing heels. Edward then decided he wanted to play 20 questions. I agreed even though I can't even begin to fathom what he has to ask that he doesn't already know. I feel like I've already told Edward everything he has to know about me when we were just friends. Besides I'm completely an open book.

He started. "What's your favorite gemstone?"

"Topaz," I answered and on and on. His questions completely took me by surprise but I answered nonetheless. He wanted to know about my ex-boyfriends which didn't take long to describe since it's basically non-existence, about Forks and my parents and other stuff.

We were both sitting down on the sand listening to the soft splash of the waves and just enjoying each other's company under the bright moonlight. I honestly can't think of better ways to spend my first date with Edward. I sighed contently.

"Bella," Edward said, his voice sounded a little uneasy. I turned sideways so I'm facing him, urging him to continue and show I'm not about to bite his head off.

"Hmmm?"

"I've got a confession to make," he said and my heart rate shot right up. Is he going to say this was a mistake? I hope not. Is he going to confess this was the best night of his life? I hope so. Although the latter might just be wishful thinking but still.

"Shoot," I said timidly.

"I've liked you for awhile I just didn't know how to ask you out. You're not like other girls so I had to be careful on how to approach you. I didn't want to lose you as a friend. I thought asking you to be my date for the Christmas dance would be the perfect opportunity but Brett beat me to it. I was angry and jealous so I lied to you when you asked who my date was. Tanya asked me to go with her a few days earlier but I turned her down cos I was planning to ask you but when I stupidly told you I was going with her I had no choice but to go back and accept her invite," he said. It took me a few moments to register what he just said. He's liked me for awhile? What the hell? Is the world coming to an end or what?

I looked at his face just to make sure he wasn't pulling a prank on me but he looked completely serious and a little flushed. I let out the breath I was holding. Wow.

I feel like I have some confessing to do as well. So I swallowed before saying my next words, "I've liked you since sophomore year but you were an egotiscal player and I didn't want to be just another addition to your fan club so I pushed my feelings out but then we were thrown together this year and those feelings resurfaced when I found you were actually human and pretty decent too," I said grinning when I saw his face. "Alice kept on urging me to do something but I was too chicken to confess anything to you. Up until now."

I can't believe I just confessed all that to Edward. It seemed only right since he confessed to me first. But what would he think of me now? Is he gonna make me fun of me? I hope not. Is he gonna be happy I did? I hope so.

My mind rambling stopped when I saw him still staring at me. He looked down on my lips briefly; I almost missed it then back to my eyes. Is he going to kiss me?

He leaned forward ever so carefully, probably to see if I pull back but I didn't, I just sat still. He keeps leaning forward and I found myself parting my lips anticipating his kiss when suddenly there was a loud thunder which made us both jumped back. Moment = ruined.

"Um it looks like it's about to rain, we should head back before we get soaking wet," he said standing up then hold out his hand to help me up. His face looked a little flush and I'm sure mine is too.

"Y-yeah y-you're probably right," I stuttered and took his hand, I can't stop the electricity that seemed to spark when I connected my hand to his which made it more awkward for me, at least I don't know if he even felt it. Urgh why can't I even speak straight? Edward can. Jeez I'm such a retard.

Both of us remained quiet while walking back to the car. He still opened my door for me and I mumbled a quick "thanks". It was a little awkward once we were both inside the car. The drove back was pretty quiet except for the music blasting out of his speakers. After Edward parked his car on the student parking lot he walked me back to my dorm room. We were both quiet still but it wasn't that horrible silence type.

When we got to the door I said, "Thank you for tonight. I had the best time," I said. And I wasn't kidding.

His face relaxed a bit and he smiled, "I'm glad you did. I did too. Would it be too forward if I ask if you want to hang out with me tomorrow?"

"Yes. I mean no it wouldn't and yes I'd like that. Hang out with you I mean not that you're being forward," I babbled and stopped myself before I dig a deeper hole. Kill me now then I can rest in peace in my hole.

He laughed but not like he was making fun of me, "Great. I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Goodnight."

For a moment we just stood there next to each other.

"Um yeah I should go. Goodnight Edward," I mumbled.

Edward pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned. Then when we broke apart he kissed me on the cheeks.

Once I got in our room I looked at the beautiful flowers sitting on my bedside and I smiled so wide my mouth hurts. Tonight has been perfect.

* * *

**Thoughts? Happy that Edward and Bella finally got together? Do you like their first date?**

**Please review!**

**Also I might not be able to update for a few weeks cos I'm starting college on Tuesday and who knows how busy I'll be. I will try not to leave it for a month at least.**

**:]**


	15. CHAPTER 14

**I am a terrible person, I know. I don't even have an excuse, sure college is tough and I'm stressed out and everything but I shouldn't have left this for too long and for that I apologize. I wanna make it clear that I am going to finish this fanfic no matter what, so don't give up on me xD! If you have any questions about the story or anything then just ask :) **

**Reviews would be great and it might give me more motivation to write faster!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

It's been a little over a week since Edward asked me out and I still feel like I'm floating in the clouds. I honestly cannot remember feeling happier. Ever. If the world ends right now, then I'd die happily. He's the perfect boyfriend, honestly. Most guys don't even acknowledge the fact that you've been together for a week but Edward did and he was really sweet. I got a dozen tulips delivered to my room on the day and he took me out on the night.

"Yoohoo earth to Bella! Is somebody in there?" Alice shouted and made a point of knocking on my forehead. Quite forcefully, I might add.

"Alice! Was that necessary!?" I exclaimed while rubbing my now red forehead.

Alice rolled her hazel eyes. "You're off to Edward Land again so yes it was necessary as I need your full attention! Anyway as I was saying Rose and I are planning a day out for just us girls this weekend. No boys allowed. I mean I love spending time with Jazz and everything but I can't even remember the last time I went out with just my girl friends. So Rose and I thought that we should go to a spa, pamper ourselves and go shopping! A proper girly time!" her eyes gleaming with excitement as she bounce up and down on my bed.

Spa? Pampering? Shopping? Sounds like Alice's idea of heaven alright. As for me? Yep pretty much my idea of torture. I just love how my best friend knows me.

"And you cannot say no, I haven't spent quality time with my best friend in awhile," she said pouting and I knew there was no point in arguing. Damn little pixie.

"Are you kidding? I get to spend hours in a mall, try out millions of outfits, have green goo on my face and my legs waxed until they practically removed the first layer of my skin all in one day? What's not to like? I'm sure it'll be a blast!" my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Great! I'll go and tell Rose and Angela," she got up and literally skipped out the door. I can't help but roll my eyes. Alice will never change and the thought made me smile.

Suddenly my phone started ringing and as soon as I looked at the caller id, a wide smile was immediately plastered on my face while I answer it.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey, what are you doing today?" Edward asked.

"Well right now I'm _trying_ to do some studying for the English test tomorrow. Emphasize on trying. I just can't bring myself to concentrate."

"Can I tempt you to have a break and have some ice cream with me or does that make me a bad boyfriend for distracting you further?" he replied.

I know I probably look like a deranged lunatic, beaming after hearing the word 'boyfriend' from him. I still can't quite believe that Edward Cullen, _the_ Edward Cullen is with me, plain old Bella. I mean look at him and then look at me.

"A distraction would be good before I completely go mental from reading all these notes," I said jokingly.

I hear him laughing from the other side of the line. I love hearing him laugh. _Ugh, pull yourself together woman! You sound like a lovesick girl. Dis-gust-ing!_ Shut up. Here we go again I'm having another argument with myself. Crazy much?

"Good cos I wasn't planning on taking no for an answer anyway," he said and before I could reply I heard a knock on my door.

With the phone still stuck to my ear, I got up and open the door. Edward Cullen was standing before me with a big grin on his face. Embarrassing as it is to admit, yeah I melted a little. Or maybe more than a little.

I put my phone back in my pocket and said, "So you just assumed I can't say no to you?"

"Bella, please nobody could resist me," he said cockily.

"A bit full of yourself aren't you Cullen?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Admit it Swan you can't resist my charm," he replied winking as he lean on my doorframe.

I poked his shoulder and replied, "You, mister are too arrogant!" As much as I wanted to look crossed I couldn't help but smile. Just having him around seems to make everything better as corny as that sounds, it's the truth.

He caught my hand and pulled me towards him which surprised me but before I could say anything his lips are on mine. I felt myself literally melt on his arms. Every kiss feels like the first time but better if that's even possible.

_It was a rainy day and it was two days after mine and Edward's first date. After the awkward moment with the thunder, Edward didn't seem to be in any hurry to try and kiss me again. We were alone in his room just going over some biology notes._

"_Did you know that…" I looked up and found him staring at me (next words = forgotten); I guess I was immersed from reading the textbook because I didn't realized he's been staring at me for quite awhile. _

_I was hypnotized and I couldn't look away, next thing I knew he was edging closer to me and the gap between us was becoming shorter and shorter. I hitched my breath. This is it,_ _I thought. I'm about to have my very first kiss_. _Wait, panic suddenly crept up on me. Does my breath smell? What if he thinks I'm a lousy kisser? Let's face it he's kissed a lot of girls, the guy is pretty damn experienced in this field. Oh god. But before I could back out I felt his warm lips touched my lips ever so slightly. There and then I knew I wouldn't have the willpower to pull back first. He was very gentle, his hands cupping my face. All thoughts went flying out of my head and all I could concentrate on was the kiss and Edward. Nothing else matters. Heck if the building suddenly caught on fire, I doubt I'll notice nor care. The kiss felt like it went on forever. Edward pulled back first, his forehead leaning on mine. I opened my eyes, immediately I could feel my cheeks reddening. The effect he has on me is just ridiculous._

"_So what were you saying?" he asked, his voice sounding a little husky._

"_Uhm… Uh… I…" came my ever so clever reply. No doubt my cheeks are on fire right now. _

_Edward was smiling, that crooked smile I love. I wanted to utter something witty but the only coherent thought I have was – Edward Cullen is a one hell of a kisser._

As usual it was Edward who pulled back first. "Breathe Bella," he whispered and kissed me quickly on the lips. He ran his hands through his bronze hair, making it messier and making him look sexier I might add.

"Right. Ice Cream. C'mon then," I said once I actually trusted myself to speak. The guy always manages to make me speechless; no way am I admitting that to him though. He's got a big enough ego as it is.

* * *

The day has been good so far considering I spent all morning in a spa having all sort of cream and whatnot applied to me, better than I expected it would be anyway. Alice insisted on treating us three using "daddy's credit card" and ignored our refusals. It must be nice having super rich parents and not having to worry about money ever.

I gotta admit it's nice spending a day with just my best friends away from the academy once in awhile. I feel completely relax after having one of those massages that Alice loves not to mention my face feels fresh after they rinse and cleaned off all the goo they put on it. As much as I enjoyed the spa experience I'm not very eager into confessing that to Alice.

After spending two hours getting pampered at the spa, Alice and Rose, even Angela is eager to hit the shops. So we are here, at the mall and as per usual they just drag me along from shop to shop. I didn't plan on buying anything but again the little pixie wouldn't have any of that and insisted on me buying something.

"Seriously Isabella when are you going to get over your aversion of going shopping? It's not normal! Besides what's the point of going to the mall if you're not gonna buy anything!?" she shrieked, the scary thing is she seemed seriously distressed. Only Alice.

"Jeez Alice come down," I picked the dress she forced me to try on back up from the rails before she shouts at me some more. For the record I don't hate shopping as much as Alice makes out, I like going once in awhile (preferably not with her though). Alice is my bestest friend and I love her and everything but she takes her shopping _way_ too seriously.

At the corner of my eye I saw Rose and Angela snickering. I scowled and glared at them openly which made them snicker some more. I just love my friends.

I felt like a little kid getting told off and I just wanted to sulk but of course that would just be childish. I'm almost an adult damn it.

"Yay! C'mon then let's go pay!" and just like that she's back to her chirpy, happy self. Typical.

Twenty more shop later everyone seemed to have had enough of shopping for one day (a year for me), well maybe not Alice so much. As we were about to enter the food court, Rose who was walking in front alongside Alice nearly collided with a bunch of guys as they were busy talking to each other.

"Well, well, well look who it is. SCA's golden bitch, ooops pardon me I mean, girl herself," said one of the guy who looked like the leader of the group, smirking. The guy looked really familiar but I can't remember where I've seen him before. "How you doing Miss Hale? You still with your brute of a boyfriend? Or did you finally realize he isn't man enough to fulfill your needs cos if that's the case I'm here for you babe, i'll show you what a real man really is," he continued arrogantly while his cronies smirked and whistled.

"Go to hell Crowley, bring your pathetic team with you and don't come back," came Rose's contemptuous reply, judging by her expression any sane person would've went running the other direction.

Crowley, who I know remembered to be the asshole they call the Wolves team captain from last term's basketball game, is either incredibly brave (which I completely doubt) or incredibly stupid (which I completely believe) to just keep standing there smirking and taunting Rosalie. Now Rose is a lovely girl, don't get me wrong and I honestly adore her but I gotta admit when she's mad and in a very bad mood, I would not want to be in the same room with her cos she honestly frightens the bejeezus out of me.

"And who are these? Did the ice queen actually manage to make some friends? Boys I think the world is ending!" Crowley said dramatically and his cronies started laughing some more. Now I wanted to punch him and by the looks of it Rose is ready to tear him limb from limb. I personally won't stop her. The guy is a pure ass, scratch that as it's an insult to donkeys everywhere. "Now that's front page news worthy. Rosalie Hale, resident bitch of SCA, found some friends! Miracles do happen!" by now his idiotic friends are howling with laughter.

If looks could really kill, these idiots would've been slaughtered by now. Rose is ready to attack Crowley but Alice had a tight grip on her hands and pulled her back, you could say a lot about Alice but not weak, never weak.

"What's the matter? Honey-bear not here to protect precious little Rosie? What a shame," he said tauntingly the smirk on his smug face looks to be permanent.

"Go pick fights with your own sex Crowley or are you too afraid you'll get beaten into a pulp?" I said, my annoyance getting the better of me. Rose seemed to have forgotten about the rest of us as she looked back at me, surprised. I was fighting hard not to blush, not that I actually have any control over that, after finding all eyes on me.

Crowley seemed to be caught off-guard as well but quickly regained his smug expression. "Oooh and who's this? Feisty one are ya? What do you say you ditch these bitches and come with us? We'll show you a good time babe," he said sleazily, giving me a wink. I nearly threw up, what a jerk! Remind me never let Edward call me babe. Ever. He just ruined that endearment, not that I ever liked it in the first place but now it just makes me cringe. Ugh. And how dare he call my friends bitches! Before I could retort back, Rose spoke up.

"Fuck the hell off Crowley. I swear to god if you don't get out of our sight in the next five seconds you will regret it," she said her voice is filled with venom, her usually radiant face is fuming (I wouldn't be totally surprise if smoke comes out of her ears). If I was Crowley (thank goodness I'm not) I would be running for my life right now. I've never seen Rose look so angry before she looks like, well she looks like a very pissed off goddess. And if you know a little thing or two you do not want to anger Rosalie Hale. Crowley is really pushing his luck. I know that Rose is fully capable of taking him down.

Crowley seemed to have some sense left in his puny little brain as he finally realized that Rose is serious not to mention extremely furious. "Whatever, c'mon guys," he said waving his cronies to follow him as he walks away. The guy is no doubt the president of Jerksville, he turned back to us and said, "Send my regards to Cullen and Whitlock and tell them they're going down. We're gonna pummel their sorry little asses on the next game!"

Right now I can tell that I, Alice and especially Rose are absolutely furious.

"Guys? You okay?" Angela asked nervously. I don't blame her Rose looked pissed off still, like she wants to hit someone. "Forget Crowley, he's a douchebag don't give him the satisfaction of ruining our day." Always the level-minded one our Angela.

"Angela's right. C'mon Rose, Bells lets go and find a sit and order some food," Alice said ushering us inside the food court. I can only speak for myself but I've lost my appetite after the unpleasant encounter we just had.

So much for a fun, no boys allowed, stress free day out.

Alice tried to salvage the day, bless her. It took quite awhile to finally calm Rose down and eventually we all agreed to just forget the entire encounter with Crowley and his gang and not mention it to the guys. As much as we all want to see their face beaten up, we'd rather not see our boyfriends get into trouble. Besides no doubt Edward and the team will beat them again on the next game and there's no better payback for arrogant, egotistical jerks like Tyler Crowley than complete and utter humiliation.

* * *

**It's a short chapter compared to the previous ones I know but I just wanted to finish it quickly and update the story. I will honestly try not to leave the next update for another 6 months or so! Exams are coming up and I have literally TONS of revision to do but I will try and keep writing when I have a chance to.**

**Please review, a simple "okay" or "good" would suffice :]**


End file.
